Stormy Weather
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Sequel to Tides, please read Tides before reading this. Heartbreak, a wedding or two, dangers from the Past and much more...can love truly survive through stormy and rough times? AkuRoku, Zemyx, HaynerSeifer, CloudLeon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, this is purely a work of fan work, not to be taken as if I'm taking claim of these characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, this is purely a work of fan work, not to be taken as if I'm taking claim of these characters. They are owned by Disney/Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Thank You.

Author's Note: Pairings in this are AkuRoku, Zemyx, HaynerSeifer, CloudLeon, and eventually RenoVincent will show up, but not until the end. If you find you are a NON FAN of Fanpairings…then why in the world are you reading this fanfic?

_-Last time on Tides-  
"…I always thought life was always going to be filled with that empty feeling that was until someone came into my life and fixed that question, gave me an answer and a reason to still live," Roxas paused as he felt he would become tearful as he gazed out into the faces of his classmates, until he found Axel, "…The man responsible for helping me through that is sitting in this Graduating Class today. I'm going to close with saying…when we're born, we are born with one simple wish; grow up and become happy. So, Class of 2008, my wish for this Class and the classes after us, is this: Grow up and become happy. Thank you."_

The crowds roar of applause was almost a matched pitch to that of the Graduating Class as Leon ascended to the stage, "It is with my great Honor to not only give you the Graduating Class of 2008, but as well, make my final announcement, as this class moves on to other part of their lives, I am, as of this day, resigning from the position as this School's Principal. As well as our Business Ethics Teacher; he shall be leaving us to pursue a more promising career. Once again, congratulations Class of 2008, you've earned it."

When life begins, we don't expect much from it, we only know that at some point in our lives we are either going to float or sink after we are thrown into the ocean of life, the only way we can survive is by relying on the kindness…of strangers. As cliché and as farfetched a line it may be from such a play as 'A Streetcar Named Desire', it works for such a moment as all that has come across the lives.

"…So, Axel, any plans for the future?" Roxas wrapped his arms around the man's waist as the students stood up to traditionally throw their graduation cap's to kick off Graduation, "Or are you just going to wait and see what fate throws your way?"

"Hmm, well…one plan is to always have you still in my life…and not let you go, ever again," eyes were locked as the moment seemed to slow down around them, "…If you'll always have me."

Fate is fickle and strange, but people have a way of answering questions regarding fate; Roxas' hands cupped around Axel's face as he pulled him down to him, "…You never have to ask," the moment their lips touched, the roar of the students war hooping over the fact that school was officially out, but for Axel and Roxas; it was a roar of joy that life could truly begin.

When I first started life 18 years ago, I never thought it would all come out like this, Mom has changed in a way that I have never seen her look like before; she's actually a parent, for once. Principal, I mean ex-Principal, or is it…Dad, has been coming around more often and let's just say, his "wife" is quite an interesting person. It seems that my, in a way, "Fairy Godmother's" wish to grow up and be happy…really came true, and she was there to see it come true and see it at work. I guess…that's just how life…is meant…to be.  


Graduation, it was a time to realize, no longer are we just young hell raising teenagers, we've become young adult about to raise Hell on an unsuspecting world. 18 years, 18 years had been spent climbing and scratching to get out of the Hell life had dealt him and only to end up landing in the safety of arms that had managed to guide him to a pure, blissful heaven. The crowds were thinning out from the stadium as the last of the students started to thin out and head home, but two had remained locked in each other's embrace ever since the final roar of the crowd. As much as the others wanted to go home, they couldn't bring themselves to stop them. Roxas Leonhart, a mere child who had lived in a living Hell that was filled with bringers of Hell on either side of him, his Mother who could've cared less months ago if her son was alive, mixed in with a slut for a girlfriend. He had thought that the only thing waiting for him was a life of endless pain and misery, but, it changed the day Axel had come into his life and from the first mistaken come hither to a few questionable moments; they had both managed to find themselves hopelessly in love.  
Axel had been scorned by someone he thought was a friend who now was a friend and truly close acquaintance now; all he knew was that people couldn't be trusted because they'll own hurt you. But not Roxas, Roxas was someone he could confine in and tell him all his deepest thoughts, fears, and desires he had about the boy. Things truly had changed since the start of everything.

Roxas softly moaned through his kiss with Axel as he softly pulled away now and again, but a soft laugh would come out from him every time he felt Axel playfully pull him back into the kiss, "Mmh…Axel, come on, the others are waiting," every time he pulled away the more Axel wanted him, "I think the Stadium cleaners would like to see us go home already."

As much as Axel would've loved to be able to stay in that one spot with him forever, holding him close like he had when the Graduates had tossed their caps to show they were free, "Fine, but…you owe me later," he smirked as he held Roxas closer to him as he heard the boy squeak playfully.  
"You two going to stop making out long enough to go home and celebrate properly at home with family?"

Demyx was less then blunt as he softly chuckled at how happy Axel was; he was happy to see him happy again, seeing him in a pit of depression was not the way he wanted to see him, "Come on…the rest of us were ready to go home hours ago."  
The once Business Ethic Teacher, Zexion, could only softly chuckle under his breath as he shook his head, "Let them have their moment, Demyx, they deserve this…because the next thing waiting for them is College, as I hope it is for you too."  
"Aww, come on, Zexy, I was hoping to get spend sometime with you before I had dash off to yet another school," Demyx had developed the technique of making  
Zexion just melt at the simplest things he could do to make the man melt as he played with the front of the man's coat, "It's not going to be any fun without you at College…I won't get to see you until School Holidays…"  
"Demyx."  
The blond was taken back by the man's forwardness as he felt the man grab his face to his and crush their lips together, shutting the man up, "You've still got a lot to learn, and besides," his face cracked into a soft smile as he wiped away the shocked drool that had was hanging on the teen's lips as he curled his fingers around the tie he was wearing, "…You won't have to wait that long to see me, I'm going to be teaching at the College you're going to."  
"You're kidding," Demyx wasn't sure whether or not to be scared or utterly thrilled as he flailed his arms at his side, not sure whether or not to crush the man to him or freak that his once teacher, now boyfriend, was going to be at the same College as him, "Please tell me your kidding."

Zexion pulled the boy down as he whispered against his ear, "If you want to have me at all tonight…you'll believe it," he softly nipped the man's ear that about sent the teen over the edge as he cupped the man's face in his hands, crushing their lips together as they fell over onto the grounds of the Stadium.

Yes, it had been along four years of High School, many trials and tribulations had been rode out, many of the hurdles had been passed with ease while others were rocky and took much time to figure out how to get over it. No matter where you turned there was always something there to further the journey out and make it harder to get over it; relationships made out of untrue love, mysteries of pasts among other things. The friends had reunited up at Roxas' house as the group talked amongst themselves, Demyx was excitedly running around telling everyone the news that he and Zexion would be together at the College in the fall. It was driving most of the people crazy as everyone tried to tell him off, nicely, that they were happy for him and Zexion, but Zexion seemed to be more like a child being lead around like a show dog.

"Demyx, you better let Zexion go before you make him dizzy," Olette laughed as she tried to keep a hand on her cup of punch as she watched the antics.

Hayner watched as everyone was enjoying themselves; he was happy to see that Roxas had found his way to happiness, it would kill him to see his friend come to school looking like a kicked puppy, "Let him have his fun, Olette, its all harmless fun."

Pence was filming the fun as well as taking photos now and again; he had been accepted into a school for film and photography and he wanted to be able to have memories of all his friends, "Yeah, like you could call you and Seifer being found in the Janitor's closet, two weeks before Graduation, doing unspeakable THINGS!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Hayner chased after the boy as Pence kept his camera on Hayner; he was going to enjoy his moment of triumph, but it was cut short as Seifer caught Hayner by the wrist, "Let go, Seifer! I have to pun--"

Seifer caught Hayner unawares as he crushed his lips in deeply against the boy's lips as he kept him against the wall among the gawking eyes and soft whispers of "Ooo's" and "Awww's".

"…Let him have his fun, because I'll make sure that you get "your" punishment…" he smirked as he nipped the boy's pulse point, causing Hayner to softly buck and moan, "…later."

It may seem hard to understand or even comprehend; how in the world had two people that hated each other since Kindergarten, how did they learn to go from immortal enemies to making out against Roxas' living room wall? No one had seen it coming, but during an incident that involving a fight on the quad that landed them both in detention where it only escalated. In place of fists after a time, crushing kisses under the desks in the back of the room among the sounds of gasping screams, moans, groans were heard under the desk among the sight of no shirts and it would have been lack of pants had the teacher in charge of detention hadn't caught them. Days had passed and neither one had spoken to the other about the "fling" as Seifer seemed to had classified it as until Hayner decided he wasn't going to let it go as being only a "fling". Seifer wasn't expecting what Hayner did next as he found the boy walking into school the next day wearing a frilly girls night outfit to school, complete with faux fur heeled pumps; everyone at school half thought he had lost his mind.

Seifer had about lost his mind when he saw that Hayner was wearing no cover of the bottom half of him, save for the frilly thong that was threatening to expose everything he had or there of, lacking not to mention the way his bumps on his chest seemed to be standing at attention. Hayner almost found himself facing the Principal if it hadn't been for Seifer dragging him into the Janitor's closet and reprimanding him for it, among other things. Sounds of screams coming from the Janitor's closet had alert almost the entire student body; Leon couldn't walk past it for the weeks that followed into Graduation without thinking of sight of seeing both teens stark naked and the use of a Janitor's broom being used for an entirely different reason beyond sweeping the floors.

Leon shuttered at the mere sight of the two boys against the wall as Seifer had his lower half pinned hard against Hayner's with Hayner's fingernails dug deeply into the boy's lower back, "…I told Cloud about the incident with those two and let's just say…I had to take a short leave of absence before Graduation no thanks to mentioning it to him."

He directed the words towards no one in particular as Roxas stared on in utter disbelief until he finally told Hayner and Seifer that if they were going to neck one another into the wall of nearly screwing on his Living Room floor; they could go home instead of demeaning his Virgin wall. Rinoa laughed softly at how her son was reacting to the way his friend and boyfriend were acting, but she was even more surprised when the two boys took the hint.

"Oh come on Leon…you know you liked it…" Cloud rested his chin on the man's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist from behind, "Besides…it got you to take some needed time off before the big day at school."

"Yeah, but I had to walk with a slight limp at the school the days previous to Graduation," he squeezed the man's hands as he lightly bucked against him as he smirked, "Besides, I got you back for that little stunt."

Cloud softly blushed but he shut his man up as he pulled the man around so he catch his lips, "You talk too much."

Rinoa watched the two men having their fun; she had learned to live with the fact that the man she had once fallen for, and had bore her a son, was now with someone that made him utterly happy. She could see it in Roxas as she saw Roxas playing with his love as they sat in the corner of the Living Room sofa; Roxas was sitting in the man's lap as his boyfriend seemed to be trying to find reason to get under his skin. Hearing his laughter as he batted away Axel's wandering digits was something she had never heard before all of this, but seeing him now; she felt that maybe she wasn't completely at fault. Roxas' eyes were filled with joy and happiness as he intertwined his fingers with Axel's as he captured the man's lips in his own, happily purring at the man's reactions, but Axel was always one to ruin the moment at times as he raised their hands up high over their heads as he started to lower Roxas against the sofa; keeping his knees locked in around the boy's small frame. The two seemed to fighting for dominance as Axel's head seemed to be bobbing up and down as was his lower frame as he found he was losing the battle over getting down Roxas' throat as the boy's fingers squeezed back at his Roxas was guiding them to do something. Half expecting it to be that Roxas was alright with making out on the sofa with friends and family just moments away to the point of possibly getting kinky on the sofa he found the smaller male pushing him upwards and off of him.

Axel stared at him questionably, "Why did you stop?"

"…I'd rather my Mom not see me screwing my boyfriend on her sofa with our friends and family still around," he gave the man a reassuring nip against the ear as he whispered in it, "…If you really want to do, let's go upstairs where its more private."

"I can handle that," Axel softly kissed his boyfriend back, but with a fierce feeling of just wanting him now on the sofa because he had a surprise that was waiting for the boy to unveil under his shirt, "…Put I think before go upstairs, there is something I'd like to tell everyone and its kind of under my shirt…"

Roxas eyed him oddly, "…If it's to reveal you have a six pack, then No, come on, I don't want my Mom to see me deflowered her sofa."

Axel had to move quickly or else he was going to lose the moment he wanted and had been planning out in his mind for weeks now; he wanted to unveil to everyone a question he had been dying to ask Roxas and hear him answer, "Just one minute…give me one minute and then I promise we'll go up to your room…"

"Axel, what's wrong with you? You've never been this hesitant to go upstairs before?"

Axel's heart was pounding in his chest as he knew he was losing the battle and was liable to the lose the war at this point if he didn't move quickly as he grasped Roxas' hands, _It's now or never Axel…seize the moment, bite the bullet, make him take off your shirt for you in front of everyone or just scream out that you want this kid to marry you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, this is purely a work of fan work, not to be taken as if I'm taking claim of these characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, this is purely a work of fan work, not to be taken as if I'm taking claim of these characters. They are owned by Disney/Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Thank You.

Author's Note: Pairings in this are AkuRoku, Zemyx, HaynerSeifer, CloudLeon, and eventually RenoVincent will show up, but not until the end. If you find you are a NON FAN of Fanpairings…then why in the world are you reading this fanfic?

Chapter 2

Axel couldn't wait to tell the boy, but just as he was about to speak up; Leon managed to save him the trouble, "He probably has his reasons Roxas, hear the man out," Leon placed a hand against Axel's shoulder, "Go on, tell him why you don't want to go upstairs."

_Do or die, do or die, come on Axel, just shouted it out to the world! Tell this boy that has made your life filled with so much joy that you couldn't have ever imagined that you want to marry him and to be at his side forever!_

"Roxas…" the man took the boy's hands in his own; he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he looked into the boy's eyes, "…I have had…the most wonderful past months with you…I can't ask for them back to be able to relive them again, the only I ask is…"

His mouth was dry and it seemed like all eyes were on him as he tried to focus directly on Roxas, "I've enjoyed them too, Axel, but, what is with you? You're sweating like a fat man in a sauna," Roxas softly chuckled as he tried to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Axel, you okay?" Demyx eyed his friend strangely as he kept his arms wrapped around Zexion's waist.

Axel was going to explode if he didn't speak now, "ROXAS, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

The room was in a hushed silence as everyone waited for Roxas' answer as he looked into Axel's frightened stare of blurting out something as big a question that would be more then commitment. He had always hoped something like would happen to him, but with all his friends and family standing around in utter shock and waiting to hear the boy's answer wasn't exactly what he had pictured his first marriage proposal would be like. After much hushed silence, Roxas was shaken from his shocked state as he looked into Axel's waiting gaze.

"Roxas?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Yes what?"

Roxas shut the man's stupid question up as he pinned him against the sofa, his lips crushing hard against his as he squirmed his tongue softly into the man's mouth as he pulled away, nipping at the lips softly with each softly pecking away kiss, "…Yes I'll marry you silly…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"…I thought you would never answer," Axel sat up as he brushed a hand up around the back of the boy's neck as his fingers found their way up through the back of his scalp as he returned the soft, teasing, pecking kisses as he found Roxas cupping the man's face in his hands, "…God, this couldn't be any more perfect."

Roxas softly chuckled as his hands brushed down to the man's shoulders as he worked his hands up under the man's pits and around his back, "…It could be if you still wanted to go through with that make out sex up in my room…that you wanted to do on the couch earlier?"

Axel's face broke into a smirk as he brought the boy's arms back around up above the boy's head as he propped him against the sofa and laid between the boy's legs that made them flail out, "Then I guess we'll DO IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed out as the man started making squishing sounds against the boy's throat as he pressed his lips against his neck as he made his face puff like a bullfrog and blow the air out against his neck, "STOP IT! STOP IT! NOT RIGHT HERE!! STOP IT!! THAT TICKLES!!"

Leon watched the madness as the others stood around laughing as Pence stood by with his video camera filming the after marriage proposal fun that was going on among the sounds of Roxas' screeching telling the teen to stop filming. It was laughable that he and Rinoa use to be like that; she would just laugh like crazy under him and then they would fall into a small storm of soft kisses against one another's necks and lips which would trail into other things. The next thing that they knew would be happening was that one or both of them would be down to only their under shorts, questioning whether or not to go any further or just lie in one another's half nude figures.

There was only one time that they had decided that lying in one another's arms, half nude, enjoying the sound of another's chests rising and falling with the soft beats of their hearts wasn't enough. That one time of unrequited love, falling chests that were filled with soft moans and gasps as two figures that had only being half nude were now moving as one as the female's fingernails clawed into the man's back as his rolling figure rolled his hips into hers. Screams wrenched out of both of them as they would reach a climatic end and in only nine short months, he would be gone and she would bring into the world a son.

Almost seventeen to eighteen years later, the man would find out he had given birth to a son that was living on the edge of becoming another statistic of teenage suicide victims. Now, he was staring at the same boy who had months previous had been only a solemn person without a care for another life, was now laughing and nearly kicking the love closest to him off of him. Axel eventually stopped as he kissed the boy's neck where he had left the wet hickeys; some of them had become more then mere playful kindergarten blows to the neck. Roxas was smiling as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's chest hugging him close to him, happy to have such a person near him. It was almost too perfect to be good, and that's just what it was as they all sat unaware of a car sitting outside the house. The driver's raven hair hidden by the softly tinted windows of the driver's side window as it slowly rolled down as the eyes stared into the house.

"So that's where he is…and that's the little boy you said you saw him with, correct, Larxene?" his eyes roved back into the back seat where a woman with platinum blonde hair that seemed to be slicked back into parted antennae's that would've been her bangs had she let them hang free.

The woman sat forward up towards the driver's seat as she looked out at the two happy people together in a happy embrace, "Yeah, that's the kid…he's cute, but I don't think he's ready for such a commitment as what he's making with Axel."

A soft sigh left the man's lips, "We'll follow them to the apartment, and tonight, you fix this, once and for all…I don't want any foul ups, and I want it to be a good clean fix up…" the girl sat back as a smug smile crossed her face; she knew her role, "…I don't want my son falling for someone so easily because those kind of relationships are always the one's that fall apart the easiest."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Fair, I'll make sure to have Axel around my finger by at least the end of Fall," her eyes sparkled with evil intentions as she stared at an old photo of her with the redhead; her hand was positioned ever so slightly inside of the front of the man's pants in the photo, "…I'll make sure of it."

The party had winded down as Roxas and Axel began their leave for Axel's place where Roxas was going to be staying for the night and then the two of them would be moving into a dorm together at the local College. Rinoa hugged her son tightly; she didn't want to let him go, but she was going to have, when he left for College it was going to be even harder.

"You two have a safe drive home, and if you two are going to do anything…you know…that requires protection," Rinoa began to gave them the "Protection Speech" which was making Roxas embarrassed to no end.

"Mom," Roxas groaned out as he dragged his hands down his face; he never felt more embarrassed in his life, "We aren't going to do any of that once we're back at the apartment."

Axel looked at Roxas with a mock kicked puppy look, "We aren't?"

Roxas glare at him was enough to make the man just gather the boy into his arms and hug him tightly before placing a chaste kiss against his lips, "I was kidding Roxas…you know I wouldn't do that to you…besides, that's how we are going to break in the new dorm when the Fall Semester starts at College."

It was Leon's turn to glare at the man, "If my son comes home on the first school break and I find out either one of you are pregnant…"

"Mr. Leonhart, I promise you, we will be careful, besides, there is no way a guy can get pregnant by fornicating with another male, unless there is something you haven't told me Roxas…do you have some secret that you are part female?"

Roxas could've slugged him, "Just for that, YOU are sleeping on the sofa tonight."  
Axel was about to retaliate when he heard the sound of a car revving up on the street and taking down the street to hide on a side street caught his attention; he recognized the car and feared the inevitable, "…Whatever Roxas, but come on, we need to be getting back before the weird company of the streets decide to come out in full fledge appearance, good night Rinoa, Mr. Leonhart."

The two watched Axel rushing Roxas to the car that Axel owned as he in a number of hushed tones told Roxas without trying to freak out the boy or freak out in front of him to get buckled up so they could get home. Leon had had his eyes on the car that pulled away and could tell Axel was a nervous wreck as he watched the teen fumbling with a cigarette in his hands and lips until he finally gave up and reversed the car, nearly knocking over the overfilled trashcan as he pulled out onto the street.

"Leon…do you think there is something that Axel hasn't told us? I know he's told us all that he can about his life story, but, do you think that maybe there is something that he hasn't told us about possibly his family?" Rinoa was worried about Roxas leaving with the frantic and worried Axel.

Leon had his eyes trained on the car as it pulled quickly down the street with smoke trailing out the driver's window, "Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"…Yeah, I'm just keeping an eye on how he's driving," Leon tried to cover for what he was actually doing; he knew something was up and was planning to follow them once he had a moment to slip away, "I think Cloud and I are just going to head out for home early."

He softly gave Rinoa a peck on the cheek as motioned for Cloud to come with him as unlocked the car, "I'll call you later, Rinoa."

Rinoa softly waved the two men off as she went back into her house to lock up for the night, "…Be careful out there Leon…you too, Roxas."

"Axel, Axel, hey!" Roxas yelled at Axel as they managed to come to a stop at the red light after zooming through at least three of them in the past five minutes as Roxas gripped the dashboard, "Hey, I know you were interested in doing it on the sofa at my Mom's place, but you don't have to break the law to get home to do it in the safety of your own apartment."

Axel wasn't laughing like Roxas was as Roxas started to relax back into the passenger's seat, but the minute he did, the light turned green as Axel's eyes scanned for the midnight black car that had disappeared earlier and had been tailing them for as long as he could remember. Roxas felt himself being thrown back against the seat as Axel floored the car towards the apartment; Axel was in a bigger rush then a cat running with a fire lit under its tail, even the trailing smoke out Axel's car window was coming out like a chimney. Hiding things from Roxas was never his style, but for now, he had to do it; if his assumption was correct, the car he had seen was his Dad's car and that could mean only on thing…the former engagement to Larxene he had walked away from had come around again.

_What could he be thinking…Didn't Mom tell him I was happy with Roxas and that was why he let me go back home...What did Mom tell him after I had left? Damn it…I can't go back to her…she's a she-devil and would leave me for someone else the moment she got her eyes locked on someone else._

"Axel…?" Roxas placed a soft hand on the man's hand as he saw the man's eyes snap about towards him quickly, unaware that he had parked the car in the apartment complex's parking lot, "You sure you're okay, we don't have to stay here tonight if you don't want to…we can always stay at my Mom's place if you're shook up, I know you're happy about College tomorrow, but, this isn't like you."

Axel grabbed the boy's face as he crushed his soft lips hard, ravishing every part of them; at first, Roxas seemed caught off guard by the rush kisses, he had grown use to spontaneous acts of passion from Axel, but this act was not spontaneous, it was tainted with fear. Roxas' eyes slowly slid closed as his hands relaxed against the man's lap until he felt Axel pull away, some of that fright that had been bouncing in his eyes had faded, but it was still buried underneath in reserve for the real fear. Their lips softly parted and now and again pushed together again, enjoying the taste of one another's lips, gnashing teeth and slippery tongues that savored each part of one another.

Roxas was the first to speak as he softly moaned out of the soft parting kisses, "I guess that's a No on going back to my place…"

Leon had been silent the whole drive back to his apartment that he shared with Cloud, a soft hum of music playing out of the radio as his fingers flexed and tightened against the steering wheel. Hard gray eyes stared out straight ahead into the dark night, focusing only on what had happened at the party and why Axel had seemed in such a hurry to leave. Cloud was worried in a way about Leon, but yet he didn't seem worried enough like Cloud; Leon seemed distant and it seemed to be the reason why he was distant was because his mind was playing over and over again of Axel's eyes flashing with fright as he seemed to force Roxas into his car.

"Leon…Leon…Hey…Earth to the Former SEED Cadet!" Cloud leaned in close against Leon's ear, nearly screaming into his ear as the man seemed to snap to attention, swerving his car across the road till he pulled to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL, CLOUD?!" Leon wasn't impressed as he glared at the taken back blond as Leon started to calm down, "What was all that about back there?"

Cloud didn't dare open his mouth as he played w/his fingers in his lap till he was taken back by Leon's hand upon his hands, bringing his face back up to his, "Something is wrong…and you've got my attention…what is it?"

"Why were you were so focused on the road…is there something wrong you aren't telling me?"

Leon leaned back against the driver's seat, brushing his hands over his face before placing them back on the steering wheel, slowly and quietly pulling back onto the road, "We need to make one stop before we head home, something about Axel's behavior has me on edge."

"Come on, Leon, he's just excited that Roxas accepted the wedding proposal and just wants to go home and enjoy the rest of his night with Roxas…in their own…unique way…"

"It's not how I saw it…something is going on…" Leon pulled down the road as he headed for the apartment he knew Axel and Roxas had been spending a lot of their time at after the two lovers had managed to get back together in front of the entire student body, "I can't let it go…especially if someone ends up hurt…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, this is purely a work of fan work, not to be taken as if I'm taking claim of these characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, this is purely a work of fan work, not to be taken as if I'm taking claim of these characters. They are owned by Disney/Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Thank You.

Author's Note: Pairings in this are AkuRoku, Zemyx, HaynerSeifer, CloudLeon, and eventually RenoVincent will show up, but not until the end. If you find you are a NON FAN of Fanpairings…then why in the world are you reading this fanfic?

Chapter 3-It's Not What You Think…Really

"They're coming up the stairs now…" the soft husky voice of the raven haired man spoke as his eyes scanned over to the lingerie dressed feminine blonde as the woman sat on Axel's reclining chair in a pose that would make any man just take her right then and there, "You sure that number you're wearing isn't a little too much, Larxene?"

The chair seemed to squeak under her as her position changed, it was true she was wearing limited under there coverage that Zack was trying all he could to keep his eyes away from the image; if his wife knew he had been staring at his son's previous engaged fiancée in a manner that was distasteful; he would never hear the end of it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fair…I'm sure Axel won't be too taken back by all of this before his eyes…" a soft chuckle that sounded like it was a mix of a scoff and a choke came from her lips, "Not that I can't say the same about that little cute boyfriend of his…"

Axel had his arms wrapped around Roxas' waist as he pressed his lips and hips in against Roxas' which was just making the boy even more curious but at the same time he couldn't care; he just needed Axel as he fished his tongue in that made the man moan. Roxas found himself thrown against Axel's apartment door and one leg thrown up around Axel's waist as the man began grinding in against the blond, nipping and suckling his neck down to his collarbone where he gained an airy mewl from the boy as he felt the boy's hands working through his fiery red spikes, gasping against the man's ear.

"Let's move this inside before the neighbor's call the cops on us against for indecent sexual actions in public…" Roxas panted as he softly chuckled at the memory; Axel was truly riled up after their reunion in front of the entire school that the red head wasn't caring if they were outside on the small patio walkway of the upstairs apartment.

Axel had started undressing the blond that time with more then his eyes as that what seemed to be happening again, but during that one time before, Axel had literally stripped the smaller boy of his pants and boxers and had the boy pinned up high against the door. Slamming and grinding into him while he still remained inside of his pants, there were still reminders of Roxas' butt taking pieces of the paint chips off Axel's door since the Landlord didn't want to be bother with covering up their sex free for all screw all fest. He had had enough to deal with in regards to the pair, but this time, Roxas was trying all he could to be good about their make out fest against the apartment door as his hips bucked against Axel's, but that wasn't just him, Roxas felt Axel fall over on him as Axel's knee rammed up against between his thighs that made Roxas scream out. A garbled scream of moaning pleasure and pain; his head had hit the carpeted entry way of Axel's apartment and his manhood felt like it was at stake if he didn't get the heavy red head off of him.

"Well…if this isn't a pretty sight?" through half slit, lust filled eyes, Roxas arched his head back to look up from feet to head the voice that had spoken out to them, "So I guess its true what I heard about you Axel. You were always the type that couldn't keep it in his pants…I thought you would outgrow that, but I guess I was wrong."

Axel knew that voice all too well as he cringed, helping Roxas up to his feet as he started slowly up from the man's feet, to his knees, to his stomach and then, "Hello son…miss me much?"

"Hey Dad…" Axel muttered under his breath as he brushed Roxas off, but Roxas didn't seem interested as he wrapped his arms around Axel's chest staring at the sight oddly, there were no lights on as he reached to turn it on, "NO!"

Roxas became blinded by the lights and then by the sight of the scantily dressed feminine blonde sitting in a chair that Roxas knew all too well, "What are you?"

Axel's blood ran cold at the tone Roxas took on as he seemed to be glaring at the not even changing facial expression on the woman's face, "Dad…what are you _and _Larxene doing here…?"

"Who is Larxene, Axel?" Roxas started to get worried, but it sounded more like a tone of jealousy.

"That'd be you cute little thing…and Axel knows me because we use to date back in the day…even thought we were going to marry at one time or another, but it seems after my little help with Demyx's prank on your little boy toy there, I guess he grew to hate me."

"You betrayed me you blonde snake…all you do is sink your teeth in a man and when they want to leave, you turn on them…"Axel hissed through his teeth as he held a closer hold on Roxas, but unconsciously, he could feel that Roxas was trying to pull away.

Zack stood to the side watching the fight going on, "Axel…I thought you remembered your promise to me that you would marry, Larxene, that was the only reason why we were pulling you away from here, but I figured after your Mother said you just wanted sometime to think about it…I wouldn't think it would take you graduating High School and getting ready for College this fall…"

"I _never _wanted to marry her…you wanted me to settle down with someone you had chosen for me…"

Roxas was confused, "Is that all she is to you…she was with you before me…"

"Yeah little man…and let's just say, the reason why he was able to fill you like he did…it's because he wasn't a virgin when he met you," Larxene's smile was devilish, cold, and calculating that just made Roxas' stomach turn over as the boy pulled without another thought from Axel's arms.

"No…no…A-Axel…" Roxas was starting to feel tears pricking at his eyes as he looked at the odd triangle, "Is this true Axel? Were you with her and _engaged _before you met me…?"

"Roxas…please don't do this…"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Roxas clamped his hands over his ears as the tears that had been pricking at his eyes started to flow, "I can't…and won't…believe anything you say…not even now…"

Through the tears clouding his vision, Roxas managed to run out the front door and down the several sets of stairs, now and again tripping over his own feet through the tears blinding his sight. How could it be that he was just a secondary, a way to escape the inevitable, was Axel even in love with him? Was he even gay…or was just playing with the boy…playing the dual card…the Bi card…? If he was…he couldn't have someone like that; he had given up all sensibility of being straight as an arrow for Axel because Axel had made him feel like he was free to realize who he really was, but now…

"ROXAS! ROXAS COME BACK!" Axel yelled over the banister as he saw the blond running through the graveled parking lot and out into the shadows of the night, into whatever was anyone's guess, "ROX-"

Axel felt a tug back on him and just as he was about to back hand the individual holding him back from running after the one that really mattered at this time; he was faced with his Father's face and a robed Larxene.

"Let him go…if he can't accept the truth, then it wasn't to be…" Zack let go of Axel's shoulder as he wandered back into the small apartment as Larxene slinked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Zexion and Demyx had still been on their high of the good news that Zexion had given Demyx about the coming School Year, Demyx was still on a high over it where as Zexion had learned to come down from such things, but he was happy for Demyx.

"We're going to have to set some ground rules for the College," Zexion started off on one of his typical 'Alright, ground rules' speeches, "Because we don't need the Heads of the College getting on me about giving you _special _attention just because we're lovers…"

And like always, Demyx was groaning as he followed Zexion into their shared apartment about five doors down from Axel's place; they had moved into it after they had settled that they were more then flirting with one another and it was more then just a one time thing. Demyx had moved into it after finding out where Axel was no living during his time to get Axel back in his life and had been living in it after deciding to split from his Father.

"Here we go…" Demyx groaned as he flopped down onto the sofa, watching Zexion put on his "serious" face.

Zexion just softly glared at the teen as he began naming off his demands, "One, you may be in any classes I'm teaching, but making eyes at me or any other kind of gestures to distract me will be reprimanded with a privilege of my choice taken away."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm not finished, Two, you will maintain a Teacher/Student relationship during school hours, Three you will refer to me as Professor and not my real name…"

Zexion went on and on which just made Demyx's jaw drop further and further to the point of just wanting to just make him shut up, when did they have to have rules about their relationship. It wasn't as if no one else knew they had come together during High School and that Zexion had been his High School teacher which was against the rules. By the time Zexion was finished, Demyx was asleep on the sofa, snoring; having fallen asleep during Zexion's lecture like he had with every other lecture Zexion had ever given him.

"Any quest…" Zexion turned to address Demyx if had any questions regarding his demands, but the sounds of the soft snoring dirty blond sprawled against the sofa was answer enough, "Heh…Demyx, Demyx, Demyx…"

There was not much left to the time they had as Zexion pulled a blanket over the teen, but what he didn't expect was for Demyx to half asleep pull Zexion into him in his sleep, "I only have one question…"

"And what is that?"

"Can I still call you small pet names outside of school…Zexy?"

Zexion rolled his eyes in the dark of the room as lips brushed against Demyx's as Zexion snuggled down in close next to Demyx, "As long as no one else is around…now, get some sleep…we've got some shopping to do for School tomorrow and then some packing to get ready to do."

Parental Intuition is a powerful thing, it is the one tool in any parent's toolbox of tricks to keep their eyes and minds on their children, much like a radar, it can tell when their child is in trouble or something is wrong. Leon's was leading him like a GPS towards the location of where his own Parental Intuition was leading him to and it didn't take long for him to reach the destination. Roxas had gone through several trials and tribulations, lived through a nightmare of a Hell that was known as his Mother to be able to reach the happiness high he had found himself in with Axel, but now…

The sound of a car pulling up the apartment complex where Leon knew Roxas would be, "Roxas?"

"…Go away, Axel…" Roxas' voice was soft with tears as he kept his head buried in his knees.

"Roxas…It's us…Leon and Cloud," Cloud knelt down next to the boy as his hand brushed through the boy's hair, "What's wrong?"

It didn't take long for Roxas to just clutch onto the man as Leon stood by and watched, "What happened to you, Roxas? You left the house so happy…" Leon was worried for his son's sake, seeing the boy in tears like this again was heartbreaking, he had only seen it after one time.

There had been one case that Roxas had come to school with tears still in his eyes along with showing signs of a few minor bruises and a swollen jaw; he had done it this time with his Mom, the first and last time he would try and stand up to her in regards to his life. She had left him on the floor of the kitchen before passing out in the living room with enough time to get up and get ready for work; Roxas would later get up and to class by third period. Leon had seen the tears that had been in the boy's eyes and were still coming even after his Third Period teacher had told him to go the Infirmary even if he was against going; it was heartbreaking.

"…The Liar I call a boyfriend….he's what happened…and that slut that had her arms around him as I left him behind to be with her like it should be," Roxas managed the words through his tears as his face rested in against Cloud's chest; his shoulders heaving with each sob.

Cloud looked up at Leon with a look of confusion and unsure what to say about the matter, "I'm sure it was nothing…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Roxas pulled away from Cloud as he walked towards the end of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Demyx slept soundly, but Zexion was aroused by the sounds outside as he moved away from Demyx as he poked his head out the window of the apartment, it was dark out and seeing who was outside was hard to decipher. He stepped out onto the balcony where the lights of the parking lot could give a better perspective of what was going on as his eyes focused on the party. His eyes managed to find Cloud and Leon, Cloud was going after a smaller blond while Leon stood by watching, trying to figure out whether or not to go after his son or to go and murder the boy who had broken his son's heart.

"Leon…Leon…what is going on?" Zexion whispered from the balcony as he saw Leon look up his way.

"Why don't you ask Axel…he should know why my son is ready to run out into traffic just to get away from this place…"

Zexion wasn't sure what the man meant as his eyes looked out to see Roxas fighting with Cloud until the boy finally succumbed to a ball of tears against the older blond as the man was bringing the boy back to the car. Something was wrong and amiss in this picture, Axel and Roxas had seemed so happy back at the party, what had gone wrong?

"Believe me…I'm going to find out," Zexion walked down to Axel's apartment, "Axel, get out here! I need to talk to you!"

The raven haired man from before, who had been identified as Axel's father, Zack Fair, was the one that would answer the door as the lilac haired man stared in utter disbelief, "Where's Axel?"

"With the one he should be with…that boy wasn't right for him…" Zack pushed past Zexion as he headed down the stairs, "What matter is it of you?"

Cloud finished putting Roxas down in the backseat of the car as Zack passed behind him, "If he really cared about my son…he wouldn't have run off in tears like a little girl," Zack's voice cut through Cloud's head like a dagger as his eyes turned to look at the one speaking about the heartbroken blond in the backseat, asleep from crying himself into a ball of tears.

"How dare you…do you even know what kind of Hell this kid has gone through…?" Cloud threw Zack against the car, his hands clutched around the collar of the man's shirt, "Your son was the only thing keeping that boy right there from losing his very mind…"

"CLOUD!" Leon snapped at the man as Cloud looked towards Leon, "That's enough; it's no use speaking to the one that gave the ingredients to create the bastard that just broke my son's heart."

"…Axel…Axel…." Leon and Cloud looked to the shifting form of Roxas in the backseat as the boy curled back into sleep.

"Let's get out of here, Cloud; I don't need to see him in tears again…" Leon moved into the passenger seat, driving when he was mad was never a situation Cloud wanted to be in as Cloud climbed into the driver's seat, pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters used in this fanfiction are under ownership of Square Enix/Disney and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Sorry for the long wait for another chapter, especially to those who might be waiting on this fanfiction to update; this is merely a sequel to the fanfic "Tides"

Chapter 4-What I've Done

Zexion had stood watching the mess that had happened; he had hoped that Cloud would've knocked the man around, but it seemed not leaving marks on the man was the best move to save himself from problems. The door was wretched open as Zexion stormed in to find Axel.

"Excuse me Barbie, but I need to speak to this guy alone," Zexion pulled Larxene off Axel as Zexion threw Axel into the sofa, "Before you say anything, Axel, shut up and listen for once!"

"What the Hell just happened?! What happened between you and Roxas, you two were so happy when you left Roxas' house and now, I wake up to the sounds of Roxas screaming at his father and boyfriend, in tears no less!"

Axel just sat on the sofa, lifeless and emotionless, devoid of any means of speaking to anyone, but he managed to say something, let alone snap as Demyx slapped Axel upside the face, "WHAT THE HELL, DEM!?!"

Demyx proceeded to shove Axel back down again, "Don't you 'What the Hell, Dem" me! You've got some explaining to do about what just happened here!"

"…It's over, Demyx. We're over," Axel spoke up from the sofa as Larxene watched on before moving to Axel.

"Well gentlemen, this has been fun, but my fiancée and I have some catching up to do…and its been a long night, so if you'll find your way out," Larxene was less then blunt as she shoved Demyx and Zexion out the door.

Demyx kicked at Axel's door, but Zexion pulled him away before Demyx did anything that he would later regret; how had it come to this? How had it all come down to this heart break and breakdown? Only one answer was there and it was lying down against the redhead in a bed that had held so many memories of sharing it with a blond that was now lost to him forever or so it seemed at that moment. Cloud and Leon pulled into Rinoa's driveway; she was in utter shock when Cloud told her the news since Leon was not in his right mind; he was in a state of utter anger for what had happened. Rinoa brought herself to carry Roxas out of the car and up to his room; she later came down as she talked with both men, wrapping her arms around Leon's neck to comfort the man.

"You did what you could to save his mind…it's up to him now to get over the heartache," Rinoa softly told Leon as she felt his tears coming; he was upset and rightly so, he felt he had lost Roxas to the tragedy of heartache.

It seemed nothing else could go wrong, but waiting outside the house since the party had let out was a figure that everyone thought was gone from their lives, a man that had all but destroyed his own son and had all but sent Roxas' mother into the mad house or further into the bottle she had been in when she was arrested and put on a watch at the local all Women's Prison for attacking her own son and nearly taking it out on the young man that had presented himself as her son's boyfriend. The same man who was the father of the young man who had created the circumstances that had surrounded the almost absolute end of a young man's life forever. A trail of charcoal gray smoke created a ring about the man's head as a foot moved off the brake and onto the gas pedal as a hand idled along the gear shift as it shifted from the 'P' to 'D' as the car's lights faded into the night.

"…Time for a little of bit of investigation in to where that bastard son of mine has disappeared off to," the sound of the car engine tearing away into the night didn't seem send any warning signs to the trio on the lawn as a young man lay sleeping quietly on his own bed, "It's not like he's good for anything or anyone."

Goodbyes had to be made as Rinoa managed to detach herself from her estranged, at one time or another might have been her husband, as she let him and his significant other load back into their car and watch their tail lights disappear into the night; it was hard to watch it happen, but it was even harder to have to walk back into the house and see the sight of her son lying, quietly, but now and again sobbing in his sleep and saying that one name over and over.

"…Oh baby, I wish there was something I could do…I really do," Rinoa quietly slipped away from her son's doorway and towards her own room, _Why did my Mom make it so easy to be a Mother…?_

The car ride back to the apartment for Cloud and Leon was silent, Cloud had taken to driving home because letting an angry Leon drive them home would've turned them into a hood ornament for a telephone pole late at night, but Leon wasn't making the silent car ride home enjoyable as now and again Cloud would glance over and see the man muttering to himself. It worried Cloud that Leon was still holding onto what had happened at Axel's apartment regarding Roxas, but the sight of Roxas ready to charge out into on coming traffic without regard for the fact that he had others that would be sad for him should something happen to him. That had been the most frightening sight aside from the way Leon seemed to be eying and sizing up Cloud, when Leon was upset like this, things tended to happen that later on, Leon would later regret and spend days, even weeks, apologizing for. Tonight was liable to be one of those nights as he tried to keep Leon off of him while he drove, but Leon was persistent and he needed something else to take his attention off the anger in his heart.

"…L-Leon…p-please…don't do this right now," Cloud fought off a shivering moan working his throat as he tried not to cross his legs in as the car started to steer into towards the parking spot of their apartment, "…P-Please…don't do this…you aren't yourself right now…"

But Leon wasn't listening; he was angry and there was no detouring the man even as Leon slipped over into the driver seat and started straddling Cloud's lap, working his angry lips against Cloud's lips, jaw line and neck; as much as Cloud wanted to enjoy the feeling, it felt wrong having an angry man pleasure him like this, but it seemed to go out the window the moment Leon's hands found their way onto Cloud's seatbelt. Cloud all but jumped at the sensation thinking the hands had fallen lower, but that hadn't been the case; they had fallen to Cloud's seatbelt and were working their way around Cloud's waist. Nothing seemed right about the moment even up to the climatic end as Leon threw the blond on the bed and didn't stop himself from rolling his hips in against Cloud's, but something was about to happen.

"Nnmh…nnangh…S-Sep…S-Sephi….S-Sephiroth!"

"WHAT?!" Leon all but stopped as he pulled away from Cloud; it was enough to break Leon out of his angered state, but Cloud was afraid the man would disown him completely, "…Cloud…what…what…what just happened?"

Sitting was all they could do, awkwardness passed between them as soft Mako blue eyes laid buried into knees as a soft pair of brown one's stared straight ahead as its face looked as if someone had just told him that someone close to him had just passed away. But it was a mix of the emotions associated with such grief as well as awkward shock; he couldn't bring himself to look at the blond at his side. Awkwardness was what it was, the awkwardness of another name uttered into the dark while bodies rocked harder and harder against one another, reaching climatic endings, but it couldn't happen, but it did. Leon had reached climax as he heard the blond under him scream out a name, he thought he would hear the beautiful man utter his name, nice and loud, loud enough for everyone that was within earshot, to hear that he belonged to the man. It was hoped, but it wasn't his name, a foreign name screamed out from the top of the man's lungs as he screamed it loud as every part of the man felt as if it was ripping apart.

"…Cloud," Leon attempted to speak to the man or at least make the man turn to him so that he could speak to him on reasonable terms, "…Cloud."

He remained silent, head buried in his knees, "…Cloud, please look at me," he could hear the man, but he wasn't about to answer him until he felt the man's calloused hands working around his face, bringing his hurt gaze to the man's understanding one, "Would you please look at me?"

"…Why should I, you should hate me…" Cloud's words came out soft and lacking emotion, "…I'm such an idiot."

Leon's lips brushed gently against Cloud's, but Cloud didn't wanted the man to play this off as if it wasn't anything; that was the only way Leon knew how to make everything go away. That's not what Cloud wanted, he wanted Leon to get mad, refuse to speak to him anymore, throw him out of his house, refuse to ever see him again, do something other then kiss and make up. Cloud forgot, Leon would never do those things, no matter what the man did; he would always forgive him as he Leon began caress his fingers against the man's face as he started suckle the man's lips with his own, caressing them with his tongue. Hoping with any fickle hope in his body that the man would drop his guard and just return the affection, but he was noticing how reluctant he was to return the affection.

"…Do I need to resort to brute force to get you to speak to me or even look my way…come on, it was just a slip of the tongue…everyone makes mistakes, Hell, I would shout out names of Struggle Players when Rinoa and I …" Leon automatically shut up as he tried to keep the past in the past, that was something he wished he hadn't done, "…Never mind."

Cloud knew full well about Leon's past with his estranged one night stand, a son had come out of the one night stand, and they had never once married and there were no intentions of marriage. Leon had made his choice for the life he would lead, and she had made hers, but right now, he had a choice to make…to tell Leon why he had cried out another man's name and what the man had meant to him. All he could do was playfully and gently shoved the man.

"Don't worry about it…" a soft smile crossed Cloud's face as he softly pecked the man's lip back, with a slight slip of tongue into it as he massaged the jaw line along the man's face as his hands slipped down his neck towards the man's chest.

Leon started moaning at the return of affection, but his moans and groans were starting to turn into gasps of shock as he tried to stop the man's unconscious movements down towards his waistline as he grabbed the man's hands, breaking out of the heated, passionate kiss. Cloud's eyes were hazed with lust as he felt the luke warm droplet of saliva that had been hanging on his lips fall against his hand, waking him from the clouded ability of good judgment.

"…Any further South and there would've been problems," Leon softly chuckled as he softly kissed the man on the cheek as he slid his arms around the man's waist, bringing him close to his body, "…We don't have to talk about it if you don't want…I'll understand."

Cloud felt that he could tell the man everything, but if Leon said, 'We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…' then that was where they'd leave it, but Cloud knew in the back of his mind, not telling him who the man was, the man's name he had screamed out in the heat of passion, he knew it was liable to come back and bite him…hard.

"…Okay," Cloud softly remarked as he closed his eyes as he rested safely against the man's toned figure.

The two men succumbed to slumber, being held in one another's arms; Cloud now and again in his sleep brushed his fingers, curling and uncurling against Leon's chest, feeling every part of his figure. It remind him of the man, the same one he had screamed out during their moment, but the man of who he had screamed a name of, did not have the cropped brunet like hair that Leon had. The man had long cold as steel silver hair that hung down to his hips; if the man wanted to, he could've walked bare bodied, and not have a problem walking in the nude among mere people. He was like a God among mortals, his silver hair draping him like a silver cast suit of armor, covering every part of his perfection. Cloud couldn't be thinking about him anymore, he wasn't part of his life anymore; he had escaped that Hell, where all he knew was torturous lust, it wasn't real love, only lust. God of silver hair used his charms to charm the soft hearted man into seducing him into his chambers where only Gods should tread, but when the God opened him up, showed him everything of his power, he felt that he would become a God much like him. But why is that when God's decide to try and create mortals into God's, why does it hurt so much? Why is there pain when it should be joyful pain coursing up every fiber of the body, tantalizing up the spine, feeling the God fill the man with a milky river of his infinite power. The God had hurt him, taken him into his Chambers on times when he did not want to be with the God like that; he just wanted to be at the man's side, just simply be with him. A God's will is to not be tempted, what ever the God wanted, he got it.

"_GNH! UNGH! NNGH! S-STOP! UWA! AUGH!" anguished screams hollered out from the chambers of the God as the screaming figure's legs found themselves pushed up highly over the man's head as the God beat into him even faster, ignoring the anguished screams._

"…_You want to be like me…don't you," his fingers rubbed up at the flesh close to the man's appendage along the inner thighs of the man as he rocked into him harder, slamming into him as if he was a pogo stick, "…Then you'll have to learn to endure this pain, there is no pleasure of being a God without enduring at least some small amount of pain."_

He wanted to be like the man, but not if it meant he had to be hurt, to be used as only as the God's means of venting out frustrations against the world, but yet, he wanted to be free, "…He never loved me…and leaving him was harder then I thought…"

"…But I love you, and if you left me, I wouldn't try and stop you…sometimes the flames die down and what was there…isn't there anymore," Leon muttered in his sleep as he intertwined his legs around Cloud's in his sleep, his head resting in the crook of Cloud's neck, "…If you had to leave me, I'd want you to be able to leave without fearing I would seek you out and hurt you…"

"Leon," Cloud could only softly whisper in his sleep as he succumbed to sleep letting the night wash over them.

Nightmares are still images of figments of our imagination, they can't hurt us, or so we think; as much as Demyx had attempted to not having any contact with his Dad since getting into College, avoiding his attempts to help pay for him to have the best teachers or even pay off the teachers. There was no use denying the man had a firm hold on his life still even if he had told him that he didn't want to be part of the man's life anymore; he had made his decision. But even if he was away from the man, there were still nightmares of the time after he had gotten home from nearly killing Roxas, in hopes of having Axel to himself.

"_Where have you been…?" the man was obviously drunk; his eyes were blood shot red which showed how far gone he was on the liquor._

"_Out, what is it to you?" Demyx closed the door behind him and that would be the last thing he would remember after waking up in Intensive Care at Twilight Rose Hospital._

Demyx had found himself walking into a whirlwind of fists, punches, feet blown at various parts of his every body's core; he would wake up in the I.C.U. on a respirator, six bruised ribs, fractured leg, broken arms, heavily blackened eyes, and busted jaw. No one knew he was in the I.C.U. No one came to visit him except for the Nurse that was working part time at the time in the Children's Ward of the I.C.U.; it was then that he learned about Roxas and the Hell of a life he had gone through. It was also when he admitted to nearly killing Roxas; she had turned an ashen gray becoming sick to her stomach.

"…_You may not know this, but, he was saved after you left, only to be thrown back into the Lioness' den again," she tried not to cry, but he could see she was about to cry._

"_What do you mean?" his speech was almost incoherent from the busted up jaw as he tried to focus on her thrown half swollen eyes, "What happened to the kid?"_

_She softly wiped away the tears stinging at her eyes, "Let's just say, he landed on the menu for the Lioness' fury; he's pretty bad…and he's a few doors down from you, I don't know what's going to happen to him now."_

Demyx was not aware of the Hell he had thrown Roxas into; he thought he was saving him from the living Hell nightmare that had been created by his own Father trying to work things out with Roxas' mom. All he had done was start a chain reaction of an angel to save him, to only have his wings clipped by the claws of a fierce lioness bent on destroying them both. Every night, he would relive that nightmare, the knowing that he had nearly killed Roxas, not when he dropped him out the window, but by doing that, telling Axel of what he had done, which caused a chain of reactions of the actions he was guilty of.

Zexion stirred in his sleep as he rolled over; his hand hit blank mattress as he realized the man that had been at his side was gone, soft lilac eyes searched the darkened room through half-asleep eyes. They soon came upon a shaking figure at the balcony of the small shared Dormitory they were sharing at the College; there was no hint of a breeze, but he was visibly shaking.

"…You had the nightmare again, didn't you?" Zexion softly cooed as he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, resting his head in between the teen's shoulder blades, "Demyx?"

"Why didn't I die that day…why did God save me from dying that day…it would've save me from learning the guilt of nearly killing Roxas…" his hands brushed up against his face as he tried to make sense of it all, "I didn't want to be saved that day…"

Zexion knew the boy had gone through so much; shortly after his stay in the I.C.U. his father had come looking for him and even after much heated conversation between the Hospital heads and the boy's father threatening to sue for kidnapping of a Minor. Demyx had been released to his father's custody which had lead him into being put in Twilight High in hopes that he could make in good with Roxas to put in a good word with Roxas' mom that he was still interested in her. But that's not what had happened; he found himself hopelessly in love with his teacher, right after the first day of class; shortly after all that had happened, his Father was arrested on false charges and threats against the Hospital for not destroying records that Demyx had been in the hospital for possible Child Abuse.

Zexion didn't know what to tell him, all he could do was be there for emotional and moral support, "If you don't talk to me, how am I suppose to help you."

"It's my nightmares, not yours…" Demyx looked over his shoulder at the man behind him, "It's been almost a year since it happened and I can't forget about it."

It was true, they were his nightmares, but seeing someone about them had been something he hadn't been up to doing; he didn't need some over priced quack to tell him he was screwed in the head. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Who else needed to point out the obvious to him? Zexion softly sighed to himself, letting the teen go as he went back to bed, watching the teen stare out at the endless night till he felt him back in bed with him. Help was all he wanted to offer him, but, it would only be useful if the one that needed it was willing to take it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Square Enix/Disney and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Please. And I ask this nicely. PLEASE. Do not attempt to punish your Axel plushies for what I have had Axel do to Roxas thus for in the fanfic; Larxene is the key to the reason why Axel is treating Roxas the way he is, Axel doesn't even like the woman and she was just thrown in to make the drama for this fanfic...as if the introduction of the mysterious newcomer known as, Xigbar, will create some interesting plot twists. The same will be for Cloud and Leon because the name Cloud screamed out in the last chapter, that name will come back into play later and not in a nice way...more like, "Say Goodbye to your loverboy, Cloud, because its the last time you'll ever see him alive" kind of twist. On top of other twists and plot changes here and there...I'm working on this guys, I seriously am in between "Dear Journal", "I Write The Stories" and "Wolves Mate For Life" alongside "You Can't Run From The Organization" among other fanfics that may have been started on here and most of you guys might be waiting to update.

I'll get to those eventually once inspiration hits me hard upside the head and tells me, "WRITE. WOMAN. WRITE!" ^^;

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Rinoa couldn't sleep, the night had been such a happy time that evening, but now, she was living in a whirlwind that was made of ingredients of a heartbroken son, a distraught estranged husband that was ready to take the one responsible for her son's heartache apart, and now, she was dealing with a message that had been left on her machine that she had been hiding away from everyone. After getting home the office, shortly before the Graduation ceremony that afternoon; she come home to find a message blinking on her machine, a message from someone she never wanted to hear from again. It still played in her head, keeping her awake even with dawn slowly approaching.

_~You have one new message~_

_-Hey, it's me…If you've forgotten who I am by my voice, I guess I could refresh your mind with a get together later…maybe rekindle that lost fire between us. Heard my brat and yours graduated High School; congrats on that, I guess the little pain in the ass you have managed to make it through school, at least you did _ONE _thing right. Anyway, I miss you and was looking to see you again. So, if you get this, give me a call. The number is still the same. See you around, Rinoa.-_

_~End of message~_

"That bastard…I told him it was over and yet he persists," the itch to climb into a bottle of vodka or liquor was growing as her hand reached for the nightstand beside her bed, but the promise she had made to Roxas rang out, "…I can't go back to that person I was…It would kill Roxas."

As they say, old habits are hard to break as are hard made relationships, but in one simplistic night and with only one catalyst to the chaotic downfall, a relationship that was seemingly hard to break was destroyed within the first few minutes that the catalyst had spoken, the hard to break relationship was destroyed. But as it has been said, the show must go on and that's all the next day was, a show of changing characters, scenery and dialogue as the scenes changed. Once High School Seniors were making their way to packing up their things to head towards the College they had managed to make it into, find their class schedules, housing and unpack while some parents stood on the sidelines trying not to blubber and become a blubbering mess of tears that their "baby" was becoming an adult. For some, it was harder then others to let their child go and for some it was the easiest thing to do; for Rinoa it was the hardest thing to do especially after what had transpired the night before, but Roxas had assured her, he would be fine. Even if the ghost of a smile on his face was probably a passing lie as she watched him climb out of the car and head for the Dormitory Room Assignments Office.

"Name?" the Representative asked as her eyes looked up to see Roxas standing before her, "Hey, kid, you got a name?"

Roxas had seemed in a loss for words, was Axel showing his face around the Campus and without Larxene? Was that even possible?

"Huh," Roxas nearly sputtered the words out as he turned his attention back towards the Representative that was growing impatient, "Yeah…Roxas Heartlily…"

Without another word, the Representative handed Roxas his Room Assignment as well as his Class Schedule and a set of rules regarding the rules of the Dorm Hall in regards to curfew and other random rules that all Freshmen and others of the Dorm were to abide at all times under penalty of punishment. Roxas had half heard the words but his attention started to drift forward as he saw Axel leaving with the blonde harpy on his arm at a speed that seemed to make Axel seem more like a blur then anything else as Roxas turned his attention back to his Mom who had brought his things out of the car and had placed them alongside him while he ha been getting lectured about the rules.

"Any questions kid?" the Representative saw Roxas' gaze sourly turned back to the Representative, "…You okay?"

"…Just peachy, just simply peachy…"Roxas picked up his assigned room, class schedule and things as he headed for his Dorm room, _Not all pissed off that bastard is still able to show his face around here…_

Larxene stopped in mid-step as she that Axel was not even seeming to have his undivided attention on her, but as she turned around and saw the solemn figure of the quaint little blond that had at once been the one to be the ornament on Axel's arm aside from her was walking towards his assigned dorm and struggling to carry his things up to his room. Her smile was devious and uncaring to say the least as she watched the boy struggling; she had obviously won and Roxas didn't seem to be the one willing to fight for his man.

"So, Axel, what all do you have this semester?" she grabbed the parchment out of his hands without a problem, "Anything good?"

It was the same typical Business oriented courses he had gone towards taking when he and Roxas had been planning out the plans for College; they were going to have the same classes and times as each other, but from the way it looked, even as Roxas had grimaced at his own Schedule and had seen on the Wall Roster, that somehow, Axel's Father or at best, Larxene, had changed all of that to keep the two apart. Larxene rolled her eyes as she handed the class schedule back to Axel's lifeless hands, it was as if she was talking and walking next to a zombie. Just the way she wanted him to be; he was to be putty in her hands and there would be no way for Axel to be ever able to think about Roxas or attempt to break away from her to get to Roxas.

'It seems you're still sticking to that whole 'Business Man' Educational Plan," Larxene could care less, as long as she could have her claws in the man, "Sounds like a load of laughs."

The sounds of students finding their way to their Dorm rooms didn't seem to phase Roxas as he moved about the Halls without a care for the people bumping into him or the sounds of his things and boxes hitting against the walls and him; Rinoa was a few feet behind the boy as she watched with a sickening look of watching him being bashed against walls.

"Roxas…wait, let me help you with the stuff," Rinoa took a few steps forward as she placed her hand on the doorknob as Roxas' hand grabbed for it at the same time, "…You can't just keep bottled up inside of you all this hate for Axel. I know what he did was horrible, but…you can't let it control your life."

Roxas' eyes were stilled with a look of absolute uncaring as he pushed the door open, "…Can you just…leave for now, Mom?" his eyes slowly turned up to his Mother's, "I need to unpack still and I've got class early tomorrow morning."

"…Sure sweetie," Rinoa faintly brushed away the locks against Roxas' forehead, half expecting the boy to flinch away or at least brush her hand off; it didn't come, all there was a young boy clinging to his Mother, "Roxas…it'll be hard…but it'll get better in time…believe me…it will…"

"When does it all end, Mom? When does all the pain finally stop?"

Rinoa held the boy away from her, "…It all depends on when _you _want the pain to end, _you've _got to be the one to make the decisions to get over it or to just sit and wallow in self misery in hopes that he'll come back."

Mother's advice is usually the best thing for a young boy and that's all Roxas wanted; Leon and Cloud had been sitting in the school Parking lot, Leon had wanted to be there to see his son off to College but from the way he had seen Roxas walking up to the Room Assignment's booth; he looked like a man on his final walk towards the chamber of death, and also the sight of Larxene draped all over Axel was what kept the man in the car to avoid taking it out on the red head, in front of public and students. Also sitting in the parking lot was Demyx's father, why would that man dare show his face around at such a time as this?

"Hello?"

"Hello Xigbar, it's me…"

"Hey Mr. Waterson, glad to hear from you, what all can I do for you today?"

"I need you to keep an eye out on a particular _special _person of interest to me," the man rolled his window down slowly as he saw his son, fawning over the soon to be College professor as the would be College professor was trying to pry his happy boyfriend off of him, "I'm afraid that he might be getting in over his head regarding his _choices _on relationships."

The voice on the other end of the call seemed to deviously smile through the receiver as salt and pepper, skunk striped hair seemed to turn towards the sight that the man in the car had been watching, "Just say the word, Mr. Waterson, and the job is good as done."

"…Good, your mission starts today, and once you've got the _special _person safely away from the hostile situation, then and only then will you get pay."

"Understood," the man spoke into the receiver, "So, who is the _special _person I've got to keep my eyes out for and do you have a photo for me to make sure I get the _right _person?"

The sound of a photo being received to the man's phone came over the call, "I see," the man deviously smirked as a sound of lust seemed to sew their way through his lips and words, "I can see that Demyx truly has grown into quite the young man, Mr. Waterson…"

"Just make sure you do your job and do not get attached to him, do it and do it quick," the man's phone slapped shut as the receiver pocketed his own phone.

"…Will do, Mr. Waterson…Mr. _Gaston _Waterson…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Square Enix/Disney and Tetusya Nomura.

AN: Still loving the Story Alerts and Reviews, but...one thing I ask is. Please. If you're gonna review a fanfic of mine, please, for the love that is all sacred if you don't want me to gon on a Chocobo slaughtering spree, please...Don't overanalyze a fanfic. I know in Tides, I made the timeline a LITTLE off kelter in regards to the school timeline and Axel leaving and such and then surprise return at the end of Tides, but you know what folks. THIS. IS. PURE. FICTION. YOU CAN SKIP AROUND ON THE TIMELINE OF THINGS! IF ITS SET IN SCHOOL...IT DOESN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW THE TYPICAL SCHOOL YEAR! PURE. FAN. FICTION. Please. If you don't want me to have to POINT this out in Author Notes over and over, then you will PLEASE respect the fact that this IS a work of fanfiction, meaning, the FAN can make it however they want! I could even make Axel be a woman and in few short months give birth to some baby! Just please...don't overanalyze my works of fanfiction. It makes me sad, mad, and makes this kind of rant here and the one that should be on my Profile come about.

Thanks.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Rinoa gave her son one last embrace before standing before her son that was becoming a man, "…So, anything you want to say or ask me before I leave?"

She was trying to hide her nervousness about leaving her son alone at a time like this when he had had his heart broken, the fear of getting a call from the School or even the Dorm Head Representative that they had found her son lying dead in a bathtub with his wrists slit or something even worse unnerved her. Roxas didn't seem like himself since last night, it was like looking at a zombie or someone that lacked the common form of possessing a heart and that frightened her, but the thing she heard next seemed to put her at a better ease of mind.

"…Can I come visit you this weekend if things with classes don't bog me down?" that was all she needed to hear to assure her that leaving him alone in the dorm room by himself was going to be a good idea, "…I know I'm going to want to use the time away from campus after a week of first week classes."

She had to fight crying in front of her son, but they weren't sad tears, "…Yes, you can come home and visit any time you want…you don't have to be stranger to your own home…" her arms wrapped her son lovingly as the tears softly started to roll, "…Anytime, anytime…"

"…Thanks Mom," Roxas softly whispered the words against his Mom's ear as a faint kiss was left on his cheek by his Mom as he shut the bedroom door; among the floor were boxes upon boxes of his things.

"…Thanks…" Roxas tried to stay calm, clear headed and overall, sane, but the simple word 'Thanks' triggered much more, "THANKS FOR NOTHING! THANKS FOR RUINING MY LIFE! THANKS FOR SCREWING WITH MY EMOTIONS AND STRINGING ME ALONG YOU UNGRATEFUL, TWO FACED, SON OF A BITCH!"

Rinoa was halfway down the stairway when she heard the screams, the other students were busy with putting their things away and the commotion sounds of conversations, stereo's playing in rooms to make sure they survived the trip to the University seemed to drown out Roxas' screams. Sadly enough for Rinoa, she could hear every heart wrenching screaming, curse, swear, and vulgar word that had fallen from her son's innocent's lips as she held back a sob in her throat as she started running for her car where the tears began to fall. Hell had come back with a vengeance, but this time; _she _wasn't the cause of it. Another female had taken the place of her to make her son's life a living Hell and it was destroying her to have to live with a son that before she had hidden and masked the vision field to see the Hell Roxas was going through when she had been the cause.

"…God, is this how it was when I was the one causing him pain? Please…if you can see it to be…please…please, I beg you…please make my son happy again…" no one seemed to see her sobbing in her car; it was as if she was an invisible blimp on the College's radar.

Eventually, Roxas had managed to fall asleep to the sound of his own tears as he curled up on the bed in his dorm; it felt empty without Axel being that room had been assigned for two people and they were going to share it together, but that dream was gone now that Axel was laying in a bed with a blonde banshee that had sunk her claws into him. As the first week of school started and the weekend to began to creep up on the calendar, but even as it came and slowly went through; Roxas had found reason to stay away from home and in his room, even after placing his things in the room.

The room itself had never been picked up since the boy had started school, "Roxas, you've got to come home and visit some time soon…you can't keep yourself locked up in your room forever…please…for me, please try and come home this weekend?" Rinoa had fallen to the realm of pleading with her son to at least visit her to let her see him and assure herself that he was not like he had seen her in several nightmares she had been having since leaving him at the Dorm.

"…I'll think about it, okay Mom?" Roxas didn't sound as sure as he seemed to playing off on the phone, "I'll try and make it home this weekend."

"…Thank you, Roxas," Rinoa hung up the phone with a dejected sigh, "…Well, he's coming this weekend, what do you think we should?"

Leon and Cloud sat on the sofa near her as Leon placed an arm around her as Cloud shifted his weight to sit on the other side of her, "All we can do, is try and talk to him and see how things are going. Bringing up…Axel…is only going to set him off, let's try and get him to talk about School and see how things go from there."

"I want to do that, but…"Rinoa was at loss for what to say, "…I'm afraid I'm losing him…I got a call from the School Psychologist who said she had seen Roxas due to one of the Teachers had suggested he speak to her. He's not getting enough sleep, he looks malnourished and…"

Both men held her tightly, "He's coming home for the weekend…that's good enough, Rinoa."

"Roxas, Roxas, ROXAS!" headphones were ripped off the boy's head while the one that had been calling after him had to duck away to avoid getting docked by the boy's fist, "Geez man, I haven't seen you since school started and the first chance I get to speak to you, you try and deck me! What is with you lately?"

Once vibrant blue eyes had become hollowed, distant pools of grey, "Sorry Demyx…I've just got a lot on my mind…" his voice seemed distant and without feeling, it was like talking to a brick wall or even a robot.

Demyx finally sighed as he ruffled his young friend's hair, any other time, Roxas would've pushed the hand away and told Demyx to not touch him, but even now, even that action was halfhearted, "Hey, its cool…I was just getting worried about you…" he took one last look around before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and walking with him, "…Even Zexion is worried, we're all worried for you."

"Thanks…"Roxas had become a shell of his former self ever since coming to the College and even now and again seeing Axel in passing; there had been one incident about a week and a half into the Semester that Axel had approached him, but it hadn't turned out as well as he planned it out in his head.

"_Hey Roxas…"Axel moved up slowly to the boy as he sat on a bench doing homework as it seemed, "…Can we talk?"_

_Without even lifting his head to look into Axel's eyes, Roxas gave him his definitive answer with a gesture of his hand, "What's there to talk about, you showed to me who you really like being with, you seem happy, why should I speak to you because I'm sure your little girlfriend…oh wait, its Fiancée, isn't it?"_

_Time seemed to stand still at the sound of a resounding smack as Roxas sat unmoving while Axel stared at him intently with fire in his eyes, "You're such an ass…"_

"_And you're an ASSHOLE!" _

_From there, a fight had broken out where books, book bags, backpacks, papers and other things began to fly about the room as Roxas lunged at the man, slamming him onto the floor as he began to slug at the man, but Axel started at one point, gain the upper hand. Even if the two were trying to kill one another, Campus Security had gotten called but before any one of the two men could be questioned, Roxas had disappeared back to his dorm, but even that day had not ended on a good note. Later that evening Axel showed up at the dorm where he knew Roxas had been staying, at first, it seemed like only friendly banter in hopes to try and talk about what had happened and try an patch things up. But when a knock came at the door and Larxene's voice could be heard; their fight from early that afternoon had begun_.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _

"_ROXAS!"_

_A vase flew over the man's head as it hit the mirror behind him, shattering instantly with the vase as small speckles of the shards hit at the back of the man's neck; he stared hard at the angry, tearful glare on his boyfriend's face. He had never seen him this angry, if you don't count the anniversary when he walked in on the man doing laundry in the nude with the new tenant of the apartment he had been living at. Roxas hadn't spoken to him for almost a week and a half after that, but they managed to forgive one another. Right now, that wasn't the case. Axel's father had shown up on the defense of a girl that Axel had at one time crushed on at his old High School; his father was less then pleased with his life choices. He was now determined to make Axel give up this "fade", as he put it, and return to the life he would've had if he hadn't fallen for Demyx's prank. _

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU FREAKING LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME YOUR PARENTS, BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS WERE FINE WITH YOU COMING BACK HERE! YOU LIKED TO ME!" Roxas' eyes were a blaze with a fire that could've killed, "YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_Axel dodged another item chucked at his head as he was blindsided by it, tumbling slightly back towards the trashed dresser, "I didn't lie to you! My Mom told me she'd talk to my Dad about it, and she told me he was cool with it! I didn't know he had changed his mind!"_

_Roxas' hand was on a pair of scissors he had found on the side table, "Why do you expect me to believe that load of crap…after the last time you told me everything…you told me all about Demyx…but you never…you never…" the scissors fell from his hand as he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by emotion._

"_Roxas…"Axel moved towards him, hoping to console him, but as he kneeled down near him; he felt the cold hard response, and it wasn't in the way the boy spoke, it was the tip of the scissors at his throat._

"…_Say one more word and I'll slit your throat open like a gutted fish."_

And that's where it had been left. Axel left with Larxene and returnedto the apartment that they had taken to staying at outside of the campus and for the next few weeks, Roxas had begun to spiral downwards even further then when he had first been hurt and it was showing in his studies. Even one of his Professor had shown concern for Roxas and appointed that young man visit the Campus Psychologist and no matter how much he was forced into talking about; it only had worked to draw the young man into a spiral of downward depression.

"I heard from your Mom that you're going home for the weekend," Demyx smiled happily for his friend, "That's good."

"Yeah…"Roxas seemed happy in a way, but it didn't show on his face or in the way he spoke, "…Mom said it would good for me to come home for a little while, if only for the weekend."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any or all of these characters used or mentioned in this fanfiction, they are under the ownership of Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura and any and all Disney characters belong to Disney.

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, if you've seen my speel on my other fanfics as to the reason why its taken a while to update alot of these and such, but if you haven't, I'll repeat myself. I haven't had inspiration for the fanfics I've posted on here on the recent months and its taken a while to get new inspiration and its not easy when you're getting Skills you're gonna have to remember for testing on them for a class, on top of having to cram down a foreign language like Spanish that isn't easy to learn on top of personal crisises going on in my own personal life that are too many name and number. Either way. I'm on a Winter break until I start finding work after the upcoming first of the year due to numerous reasons that are personal in their own ways, but once I'm working...it'll be a while again before you guys see any new works or chapters from me.

If you guys can be patient in regards to the fanfics that are up at the moment in waiting for new chapters or any new fanfics once I have found work or begin my journey to find work, I will very much appreciate it. If you wish to email regarding anything, you can find it via my profile; you can even email me for my MSN and Skype screennames, I'll even get on the Internet vers. of YIM to IM peoples on Yahoo, but I won't bother with AIM. So, yeah. Unless its urgent, PM me. Until then, enjoy the new chapter of Stormy Weather. As crappy as it may read...I'm trying to work around various other random drabbles that are written up for this...believe me. The thing regarding Sephiroth in this will come about in a tail end to make up the ending of the next chapter. Stay tuned!

Chapter 7

Weekend visits tend to be something you would associate with a spouse or significant other visiting a loved in prison or even, for a young child that was dealing with a broken home where Mommy and Daddy weren't living together anymore and yet, every other weekend or even every weekend to visit either Mommy or Daddy. It would be a rare occasion when any College student would come home to visit their parents just to get away from the hassle, noise and chaos of College life, but for some, it was a way to just come home to a safe, sane environment away from the chaos that was or could be forming at the College. Roxas hadn't been home since leaving for the College the day after something as out of place as chaos that had not even formed on the College campus, but had been formed at place that he had thought had been a kind of sanctuary to escape to when things in the Real World seemed unbearable. Unfortunately, that sanctuary was being invaded by an unknown force that was making it hard to return to that sanctuary and to the Princess, as it seemed, being held against his will and the same could be said for an outside force keeping the Princess at bay away from him.

"…So, how's school going?" Leon was trying and starting to fail at trying to start a conversation with the boy, as nerve wracking as it seemed to him; it must have seemed like a redundant question to Roxas, "You keeping up with your studies?"

Roxas shrugged as he looked out the car window, "…School is fine, can't really complain about it too much because isn't there anything real special that's happened…"

Leon looked over briefly as he saw Roxas' fingers clawing at the armrest on the passenger side door to the way Roxas' body shifted about as if he was going to start throwing himself into a fit over something that wasn't there or hadn't been spoken about; he had to change the situation soon before he had an angry teenager on his hands.

"Have you met any new people at school, like, any new friends or at least run into some of the old group you use to run with in High School?" Leon cautiously looked towards Roxas who seemed to loosen his grip on the door handle as Roxas seemed to be thinking about that one.

"…I ran into Demyx the other day and nearly decked him because lately I've just been out of sorts lately; haven't seen hide or hair of Hayner or Seifer, let alone Olette or Pence. For all I know, they've got classes on days and hours I'm not around campus that much, but I've on and off seen Namine, on the side of…" Roxas' demeanor seemed to turn sour as if he didn't want to have to come out and say he was seeing her on a friendly, here and there date, kind of side of it all, "…She's different then how she was in High School; she had an epiphany of sorts as she put it that she's not all that into guys, but occasionally she'll date one on the side of here and there girl…"

"…O-Oh…"Leon seemed to blush slightly, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh but I guess that's what happens once you've split with someone for another and you realize neither one was aware the other was interested in a different kind of person entirely."

Roxas just shrugged it off as he saw the familiar sights of home coming into view; Rinoa was standing near the Living Room window watching for them to come home, nervousness was etched all over his face as he balled her fingers now and again in the curtains of the window, but a gentle hand placed itself against her shoulder.

Cloud's soft gaze and soft smile seemed to smooth it all for her, but he couldn't help but feel a feeling of loss at not knowing what else he could do but stand and nod or at best, smile a smile he felt was false. It had felt false since the only time he had ever felt he could have truly smiled a true smile was during a time when he had felt utterly and blissfully happy with someone he thought cared about him more then life itself, but that became an utter lie itself.

"…_S-Seph…Sephiroth…S-Stop this…" a soft groan of pain came from the soft lips that were then tasting something sour as the taste of salt and something of a strong taste of hard liquor brazened against his lips as tipsy fingers danced against his skin, "P-Please…stop this, you aren't in your right mind again…stop it!" _

"_I SAID STOP IT!" the sound of a resounding smack left itself echoing in the small room as it brought the drunken stupor of a man to his senses, but in the next moments it was a flurry of sounds, "…I can't do this anymore. I can't keep standing by and watch you drink yourself into oblivion…I'm sorry, but…I got to leave…"_

_A door opened itself as the sound of glass shattering shattered near his head the minute his shaking hand reached for the door handle as it was wretched back and that stale stench was overcome by the scent of a deep musk that carried out on the wind through the open bedroom window that became entangled with the harsh screams and cries of the night as in the morning, there was nothing but a feel of guilty redemption and a broken heart. Shaking fingers caressing against a frightened face as the frightened eyes in them dashed away just as fast as the broken man of the moment could dash away from the man, gather up his things and leave. _

"…_Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…"_

"Cloud…Cloud," Rinoa had seen that the man had drifted off into an odd stupor of sorts, almost as if the man had gone into a darkened comatose state as she shook him harder, "Cloud, are you okay?"

The minute the front door opened and the sound of a set of footsteps stepped and Rinoa's broke out again, "Leon, thank Gaia you're here…" she guided the man to the quiet and frozen to the spot blond, "He hasn't moved for the past five minutes from that spot or position…I don't know what is wrong…"

Leon looked the man over as he grasped his hands about Cloud's shoulder as he lightly shook him, "…Cloud…hey, did you fall asleep on your feet again?" it seemed almost like a joke to the man until he saw the man's arms tightly embrace about him, not a word muttered from the man just the sensation of the man nuzzling in close against him, "Cloud?"

"Welcome back…Leon…" the man finally spoke up; Rinoa stood in awed confusion as she forgot all about the reasons of why Leon and Cloud had been here or the realization Roxas was at home.

"…Hey Mom…"Roxas softly spoke up as he set his things down, "I'm here and in one piece…"

Rinoa slowly turned her attention to her son as she swept arms around him, quietly and softly sobbing as she embraced the young man, "Mom…come on, its just a visit, nothing huge…It's not like I've been off at war for 2 years plus and just gotten home in one piece…"

But to Rinoa it was a big deal, "…I'm just glad to see you home, is that a bad thing now?"

"…No," Roxas guiltily spoke up as he hugged his Mother back; Leon had lead Cloud out of the room and into the Kitchen to speak to him in private.

Once the men realized they were alone, Leon was the first speak as he gazed into his lover's soft blue eyes that had become softened, bloodshot and puffy from crying as he traced his fingers about the face and eyes, "What was all of that comatose act back in there? Rinoa is already at her wits end with thinking her own kid is going to one of these days just up and snap or do something she'll feel she's at fault for…what happened while I was gone?"

"…He called the other day while you were at work…"Cloud quietly whispered; it sounded like a child that didn't want to fess up to something guilty they had done while Mommy or Daddy were away, "…Leon…he's out…and he knows where I am…"

It was an answer Leon didn't want to hear or want to believe was even real or coming from Cloud, the nightmare was back and Leon had only thought that the one time he had heard Cloud scream out another person's name that night he had taken his frustration towards Axel out on Cloud was just a fluke, but…it wasn't. Cloud's eyes were scared and they darted here and there like a scared rabbit; it was as if the man was in his head, rewiring every single one of his own thoughts with memories of the past when he had been the nightmare, all those happy times at that one time that had turned into a dark nightmare each and every time his former love would drown himself into a bottle. It was like living through Roxas, aside from the alcoholic Mother; this was worse, Cloud's former lover had been a man that would come within inches of nearly overtaking the man in a rage of drunken passion to nearly killing the man for something stupid said or done when the man was drunk. The night Cloud had walked out on the man and just a few short months after Cloud had started seeing Leon, the ex-lover would come hunting, more or less, searching for the one that had gotten away. Numerous times they would have to call out the cops on the man to a trail of numerous counts and lost counts of restraining orders against the psychotic silver haired man; it had gotten to the point that it was going to have to land Cloud in the nut house or they were going to have land the silver haired psycho ex-lover in the wacko basket.

And that's where the man had recently been held up at.

"…C-Cloud…are you sure it was him…?" now it was Leon's turn to shake in place as he held the blond within arms length of himself, "Are you sure it was him…it could've been someone impersonating as him."

"NO! IT WAS HIM, LEON! THAT BASTARD IS THE ONLY WITH THAT ONE PARTICULAR KIND OF VOICE! DON'T YOU DARE AND TRY SAY I'M A LIAR LEON HAWTHORNE LEONHART!"

Leon pulled Cloud in flush against him as he calmed the frantic and panicking man as his fingers threaded through the man's golden spikes as he felt him quietly sobbing in his arms and shaking like a frightened child, "…I would never call you a liar…I just want to make sure it was him so we aren't jumping on the wrong person…that'll look bad for us especially if he does show up again…"

"…I…I know…and I swear to you…it was him…that sickeningly, sweet, psychotic voice dripping from that forked poisoned tongue was his him…he's found us again, Leon…I…I…I can't do this all over again…" Cloud quietly kept his voice against Leon's ear; he didn't want to drag Leon's small and fractured family into his own personal demon life, "…I'll be fine…let's just go and enjoy the time with Rinoa and your son…"

"…Cloud," Leon went to speak but he felt Cloud's shaking lips caressing against his own as he softly settled into the unspoken request as he sighed, releasing Cloud from his arms as they wandered back into the Living Room where they found Rinoa and Roxas sitting in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters forementioned in here that are under the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: I might've said to someone or put on here I was gonna include the whole wrapping up the mess regarding why Cloud spazzed out on Leon in the last chapter at the end of this chapter...well...I botched that...BUT! I promise to give it to you guys in the next chapter and end it out with something big and climatic to have you guys guessing what's gonna happen with them now.

Chapter 8

You know that inkling you get in the back of your mind that something or someone is watching you, and that cliché thought to say the ever classical line of Bug's Bunny of, "Did you ever get the feeling you's was being watched?" Demyx could feel that and his tongue was just aching to say out those particular words as he cautiously walked through the halls to his class, now and again looking over his shoulder as he thought he had spotted a small dab of Oreo colored hair staring him down. It was a scary notion that he had a stalker after him, especially when he was happily with someone else as it was, or was it that the person tailing him had been sent on him by Zexion out of worry that Demyx wasn't being as faithful as he should've been or was it that the man was here to watch out over him to make sure his Dad didn't get his hands on him again. He couldn't bear to have to go through that Hell again, facing his Dad once and nearly being killed by that man once was once enough too many for him in one lifetime, but the man wouldn't let up even as Demyx's feet frantically picked up their pace and he was nearly running through the Halls until he found himself knocking and bumping into the arms of a Professor.

"…I-I'm sorry about that…I wasn't looking where I was go---ZEXION!" Demyx threw himself into the frazzled man's arms as he contently sighed that it was him and not some other older Professor that might've reprimanded him if he was lucky enough to not run into one of the older one kinds that would've had him writing over and over, 'I will not run in the Halls', "…Thank Gaia its you…"

Zexion was a frazzle of books, ungraded papers from the Students he had just dismissed from his class and his glasses were askew on his face, "I'm glad to see you too, Demyx, but we're on School Time at the moment. You can't be hanging all over me like this…it's bad for our images…"

As the two were parting off one another like a piece of wax paper pulling off of a fly, the "stalker" as it seemed slipped down another hallway, mumbling and grumbling under his breath, "…So close to the kid and yet he caught on that I was here, but…" the eyes lustily peered out from around the corner as he watched the one thing he had been tracking flinging his hands here and there as to explain why he had bumped into the lilac haired figure, "…He sure is a cutie…too bad I'm gonna have to break up that happy relationship right there because, business is business…and a man's got to live and survive in this World and as they say, 'Money talks, baby'."

"Hey, Mr. Watterson…" the voice spoke over the cellular phone as he eyed the mullet haired teen calming down as he helped up and cleaned up the toppled Professor as the two walked off with one another's hands in the back of each other's pants pockets, "I've been keeping an eye on this target of yours, but I'm a little iffy on the details as to what is so bad the situation your target is in…care to give me a few more details to work with?"

A chair creaked a groan came from the man as he turned off any sounds to his office to avoid anyone listening in on the private call, "Let's just say; he's taken a shine to a particular Teacher who had until recently before the target, my Son, was placed in his classroom to keep an eye on things in regards to the blond and fiery red headed targets at the time…and when I mean shine, I don't mean an interest in thinking he can change his life…more of a shine in the…sexual sense to the man."

Deviously a grin spread on the hunter like man's face, "I catch your drift now, you want me to rat out the little Professor to the School Board that he has been having relations with an underage student so you can get the target away from the big bad Professor…right?"

"You catch on quick…try and get the target alone, befriend him a little and see if you can work him away from the Professor…I'll do what I can with my connections here to get that Professor put away from a good long while," the phone clasped closed as a cold grin crossed his face, "That son of mine will learn twice to run from me…I own him for life…he'll learn it the hard way when his world falls apart."

Roxas seemed quiet sitting on the sofa beside his Mother with his estranged Father and his estranged Father's boyfriend sitting nearby, their eyes seeming to stare at him as if waiting for him to do something like one of this wound up pets or waiting for someone to break the tension in the room already. It wasn't an easy task to figure out something to talk about; what was there to talk about? Talk about how the engagement between Axel and Roxas was off? Why Cloud and Leon had been fighting in the kitchen earlier? Why Cloud had seemed to become comatose momentarily? The reasons why Axel was a complete ass?

All of those bases could be covered, but would only lead to someone screaming and tears being shed needlessly.

"…Hayner and the others called here the other day looking for you; they said something about wanting to see if you wanted to go off on some excursion with them on Spring Break to get your mind off things. I said you were at the Dormitories at the Campus and they said they had tried you there, but…"Rinoa felt nervous and tense trying to talk to her son when he looked like a kicked puppy and nearly half dead to the world, "…Roxas, why won't your answer at the Dorm?"

"Rinoa…"Leon sighed as to interject but he only received a stern glare from her.

"Well?" she asked him again, but all Roxas could do was stand up to address them all.

He was beyond the point of being nice, "Why does it fucking matter to you all? I'm over him! Okay! What makes you think I haven't found someone else already?! I'm fine! I haven't slit my wrists, I haven't tried taking pills to end it all, I'm not on the phone to the Suicide Hotline telling them how I want to end it all because I can't live without the greatest thing that had ever happened to me that's probably a liar and banging his new little blonde fiancée every night!"

A resounding sound echoed throughout the house as Leon and Cloud stared on in disbelief as Rinoa stood with tears in her eyes as she prepared to use the same hand again to deliver another blow to the other side of Roxas' face, "…I will **not **hear you speak like that!"

"…What does it matter…he's not fucking coming back…he's moved on…" Roxas headed for the front door, "…As have **I.**"

She moved to stop him, but the sound of the door closing behind him like it had numbers of times before stopped her in her tracks as she retracted to the sofa, "…Leon…I…I've failed as a parent…"

The man shook his hand as he placed a hand on hers, "You haven't failed…he's just given up and settled on the idea that there is no way to fix this. He'll come around…just give him time."

"But…" her voice started to falter as she placed her face in her hands.

"Leon…I think its best we just leave…" Cloud shrugged as he moved off the sofa as he mouthed to the man, _"I'm going to go look for Roxas…"_

Axel sat at the small coffee table in the apartment that was meant for him and Roxas, but all sentimental value of anything that had been any thing of Roxas, scent, sight and memory had been swept and washed out of his apartment by a feminine touch and smell as well as feminine hands. Nothing about the apartment was the masculine bachelor pad it used to be; scents of potpourri, feminine perfume and touches seemed to caress and paint the small and once darkened apartment. An odd and unnatural light seemed to be about the place, it didn't feel right to live in anymore, but it was a permanent prison now and the only real kind of shackles was the human like one that was sitting in the small Kitchen/Dining Room, flipping through a woman like magazine, making out plans for changing the prisoner under her control. They were heavier then any real kind of shackles, guilt was heavier then any kind of metallic or iron shackles, guilt and heartbreak as well as link for each heartache moment made them heavier and harder to endure. Each time he would see Roxas walking through a Hall, passing by his table at Lunch time in the Cafeteria or how he would walk with just a particular small swagger about his steps, as sad as they were; they things hard to not avoid and made his own inner self just beg and ache to daydream off to a way to just push Larxene aside and do some kind of windswept, cheesy romance movie ending kind of reunion with the petite blond.

Gaia how he wanted to do that…

Just to walk up to him and propose a singular cliché romance novel line, watch as a spastic Larxene stormed off into the sunset while the small petite blond and the fiery red head enjoyed a cheesy reunion together; oh how he wished that was possible, even the soft mournful sigh that came from Axel's bored and tired lips showed on his lips and demeanor as he slumped down on top of his work.

_I miss you little man…and…in a couple of days…it would've been our one year anniversary since we made it true that we were for one another…_

"…Roxas…" the man softly and dejectedly sighed as he went about working on his homework with lack luster interest.

Larxene rolled her eyes as she slipped into the Living Room and slipped her arms, without a sound down around the man's shoulders as her face rested in against the crook of his neck, "Why so blue, big man…its not like we have to stay stuck around here…we _could _go out somewhere… Come on. Let's go out and do something, get your mind off studies for a little while," Larxene's fingers nimbly worked to the textbooks to close them as they worked their way back up towards the man's face to draw to her pouting eyes, "For me…please?"

It was hard to not see Roxas in those feminine eyes, but Roxas had never done what Larxene was doing to him, "…Heh…fine…we'll go out…"

"Good," she placed a soft kiss on the side of the man's face, only after he had flinched away from her attempting to kiss him once before, "Go get ready…We're going out to a little Café I saw earlier."

"…Whatever…"Axel mumbled under his breath as pulled out his phone, checking it see if Roxas had bothered to try and call, _So you are truly serious about us not being together…Roxas…I want to tell you that I'm trying to get away from her, but…you won't take five minutes to listen or give me the time of day…_

Larxene popped her head out of the bathroom, "I don't hear you getting ready, Axel!"

"…In a minute," Axel grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the bedroom to get changed, _And to think you left to rot with this Hell, Roxas…thanks a million…_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura related characters belong to still Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: This chapter was kind of the odd one to write due to...I'm starting to kick myself for writing random drabbles to toss into this later and working them into the chapters and working around them to make them read and seem sensible and if you guys find this chapters is utterly confusing to read...I apologize in advance. I stupidly stayed up till 3:30 a.m. PST to watch AMV Hell 4 II and Hellsing Ultimate OVA 5 among other random vids with one of my brothers...and the fact I only 6 to 6 and a half hours sleep and a miniature nap this afternoon doesn't help and its New Year's Eve...So. I'm trying to crank out as much of this among others for you guys before the great Job Search starts Jan. 2nd or whenever. Because once I start working and start Spanish 101, over again...long story...I'll hardly have time alongside attempting to work on getting my Driver's License soon...^^; Among struggling to make ends meet to attempt to go to Anime Expo 2009 out in Los Angeles, CA...so. Yeah. It may be a while before you guys getting anymore of this others for a while, while I struggle to find work and just make life work.

See ya.

Chapter 9

Cloud scoured out over the streets of the neighborhood, figuring Roxas wouldn't get too far being that the kid didn't have a car to his name which meant he couldn't go too far, but where do you start on your search for an angsting teen with a broken heart that he was concealing very well through brooding and a mouth like a sailor with a mixed in attitude that said to all, 'Touch me or talk me and you'll find your self castrated…'? It wasn't any easy task and was getting tedious as Cloud started to find himself hopelessly lost and turned around.

"…How hard is it to find one kid?" Cloud scratched at the back of his head as he tried to find his bearings of where he was, "Heh…better call Leon…"

As he began to start the call he saw the person he was looking for sitting on the curbside near the bus stop that had used to take the boy to school during the time he was in High School, "…Or not…Roxas?"

"…Whatever it is, Cloud…you can shove it…" Roxas growled as he glared towards the man, but he could see that the man wasn't going to back down, "I don't need your pity, my Dad's or even my Mom's…I don't need anyone's pity…"

"You know…you sure have a big mouth, a big attitude and a broken heart…its understandable, but that doesn't give you any right to take it out on others around you," Cloud seemed to growl as he leered down at Roxas, "Your Mom was only trying to help you with whatever is bugging you, but all you can do is brood and snap her head off…"

"…When does the hurt ever stop hurting, Cloud…?" Roxas managed to get out among the strangled sob in his throat was forming as he tried to hide away the pain he knew he was causing to everyone, "…When does the pain just give up and go away…?"

Cloud placed his hands out on the teen's shoulders as Roxas just seemed to fall into them, sobbing, his body wracked in emotion and sobbing, "…It likes to stick around as long as it wishes to, but it will only leaves when it realizes you've managed to make it sick with the new happiness in your life. I never thought it would leave me until I met your Dad…"

"…I was in a…pretty tight relationship with someone I thought I loved and he loved me back, but, one too many bad decisions along the road of life, me trying to intervene on his behalf to get him to stop all of his bad decisions, but…" the man had to stop himself from crying as well, "…All the words, all the actions, anything and everything you can to help stop the pain in the other's heart instead of tending to the pain in your heart leaves you open for the other's abuse…"

"I found a way to escape him and the pain, but…it seemed…the pain wasn't done with me much like he wasn't done with me. I spent several months in and out of different Therapy offices to get help for the nightmares, but each and every time I did it…he would find me again…he nearly got me again just shortly before I met your Dad. Long story short…a restraining order was placed out on him, and we haven't seen hide or hair of the man, let alone a phone call until…"

Just as Cloud prepared to speak about the ill fated temper tantrum he had in the kitchen back at the house, "…Cloud. I think its best that you don't bring it up…" Leon had found the pair as he moved over to the bench, "…Roxas, your Mom is waiting back at the house; she's suggesting you stay through the weekend and…we'll try and come and visit again."

"…Alright," Roxas detached himself from Cloud as he halfheartedly hugged his Father figure as he made for home, leaving the distraught blond alone with his estranged Father, _Fate…you are a fickle bitch. Stop playing the past out through those I love and care for. It's not going to bring him back. _

A car started up as fingers gripped at a steering wheel, seated in the passenger seat were numerous copies of photos of the distraught blond and on the camera strewn about the photos were just as many photos as the ones on the passenger seat. The driver's chest rose and fell without stopping in between to give the chest a moment to catch up with itself as lust started hazing over the driver's line of vision; they were taking in the sight of the distraught blond caught up in the brunette's loving arms.

"…Enjoy him all you can, Leonhart…he _will _be mine again…I promise you that…Even by force," the lust strewn voice seemed to purr out through the cracked lips as the engine roared deeper into a full purring roar as the man pulled out onto the street, slowly passing by the bus stop seat as he gave them one final stare, "…Hello Cloud…Hello…Leonhart."

Then the car was gone and Cloud was turned into a raving mad man.

Slowly…

The storm was beginning to roll in for the Stormy Weather of all of this…

Across town, rumblings were starting to roll in as rain began to began a soft pitter patter of raindrops against the pavement; Demyx enjoyed the rain, it was an odd coincidence as to why he did but Zexion didn't particularly care for it but he was willing to endure the sight of it all, especially as he watched his childish lover playing out and dancing about in the rain. One thing he could only enjoy about it was how the rain seemed to not hold or catch hard against any part of Demyx's wild hair style, but they left soft mists against his eyelashes and faces; they were tiny little kisses from the rain which would later be replaced even softer kisses and caresses from the lilac haired man. His soft giggling laugh could be heard among the soft patter of rain droplets as Zexion watched from under the awning until he was pulled into the infectious laughter matched with an even more infectious kiss with those childish lips that seemed to act like a seasoned pro in the art of love.

"Mmnh…I love you, Zexion…"Demyx softly whispered as he washed his hands through Zexion's lilac locks as he felt the man's short statured arms wrapping themselves about his waist, "Do you love me, Zexy?"

Zexion could only chuckle as he ran his hands up along the back of Demyx's shoulders and pull him down into a hardened, chaste kiss, "I always do you dork…come on, let's get on home before we get utterly drenched…"

Softly, the mullet headed one pulled away as he gave the lilac haired man one last kiss, "Okay, okay…"

As Demyx prepared to head for the direction of the car; he couldn't help but sense that odd and cliché Bugs Bunny sensation again, but he couldn't place where it was, but the sensation could full well sense that Demyx was catch on to where the man was, "…The Target and Object of Interest are heading back for their place of residence…get ready to make the bust then…" the sensation spoke into the call as he watched two men almost scurrying for the car and pulling away down the street to the apartment, "…Don't lose them. Mr. Watterson says to secure the Target and take precaution in regards to the Object of Interest…He may act out irrationally if he fears that the Target is in danger. Take extra precaution."

"Yes sir," several voices replied over the call as the figure's face crawled into a darkened and self accomplished smirk.

"This job better pay damn well or else I'm calling it quits after this job," the man closed his phone as the typical skunk like pattern of the man's hair appeared out of the shadows, "Sorry about this kid, but…orders are orders and a man's got to make a living."

Larxene was enjoying listening to herself talk as the world seemed to be slipping by slowly, players were being moved about the board of life as a new set was being set; one man was sitting in his home, a glass of brandy in his hand as he waited for the call that would tell him his deed was done. Two men were heading for home, one of them was on the verge of a mental breakdown while his companion was attempting to calm the man as they came upon the parking lot of their Apartment, their steps would be slow and careful up the stairs as it took all the calmed companion had to coax his nearly neurotic companion up the stairway to their home. Assuring him that no monster was coming for him and that it wasn't hiding in their home; they would move away as soon as it was safe and they were financially stable to afford to move at this time. A car was moving into the alleyway as its figure slinked out of it like a demonic like snake or much like the one that had been the deceiver of old within the Garden that would've been a Paradise; it was slinking its way into the home of the one it was after for prey so as to spring its trap on them.

Other cars were surrounding and waiting in ready for when their prey would come home; it wouldn't be much longer, all the key players were in play, the minor character at this moment was sitting at home, with the Mother figure of the tale as they sat down to eat dinner together for the first time in a long while, but, the pieces were about to become scattered into the wind within a sheer number moments. The snake had moved its way into the den of the neurotic prey and...

History has told us that there was a shot heard around the world the day the Revolutionary Wary started, initiating the start of a new period in the history of the United States, tonight, there was a different shot heard that was heard throughout the small apartment. Words out of anger had rung out until the sounds of scrambling feet, shouts of fear as a shot rang out and yet another set of rounds went off as the running sets of feet scrambled to avoid getting hit by the rounds until a scream shouted out into the dark night.

"LEON! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HE---!"

Sounds of wood cracking with the sounds of what could only be thought of as being a rocket exploding, but it wasn't; the object that the sound had connected and collided with was now lying on the floor of the small apartment. Silence fell throughout the apartment again until a scream ripped through the night, alerting the rest of the apartment complex; if the building wasn't awake yet, it was now as phone's started ringing off the hook.

"…If you had just listened to me…this wouldn't have happened….Cloud," Sephiroth took his leave as he stepped over broken glass, and past Cloud, "Have fun with your corpse…_Leon…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters.

AN: Around Chapter 12, you guys will get to find out what the heck was up with the kind of metaphorical and cryptic kind of storytelling that was going on regarding the other party, a.k.a Demyx and Zexion as to why neither one is answering their phones in this chapter when Roxas needs them for emotional support after hearing that something happened at Cloud and Leon's apartment...so...yeah. Still working on cranking on more and more of this, to hopefully wrap it up sooner or later instead of dragging it out needlessly and trying to write it out so I don't get reviews that gripe on "It doesn't seem to follow any particular school year calendar and blah blah blah"...That's another story in its own right as to why I'm trying to now wrap this up to end up with those kinds of reviews.

Remember folks. Its. FAN. FICTION. Not Fact. You can write it however you want, for all it could be...jump from like the first day of school and here it is months later, they're out dating then a few days later they're at one another's throats and turning into utter smut fest. So, yeah. Remember guys. ITS A WORK OF FAN WORK! Thank you and enjoy your reading ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

Sirens started to tear on down the street as eyes started to look up and down the street at the sight of the Ambulance tearing down the street, "…Well, I wonder what that mess is about," Larxene snubbed her nose at the sight of the Ambulance going down the road, "Axel…what is it?"

"…I just got a text message from Roxas…"Axel solemnly remarked as he read through the message as he found himself pushing away from the table and heading off to a secluded spot of the Café.

"Axel?"

He waited for Roxas to pick up, what was the point of the cryptic message about Leon, Cloud, shooting, Ambulance, Hospital, just come, "…Roxas, if you get this, call me ba---"

"AXEL!" Roxas' voice came over the phone in a rush and a flurry of worry, "Wherever you are and whatever you doing, I don't give a damn at the moment if you are with _her_ just get your ass over to Twilight General! It's Cloud…he's been shot and that's all my Mom will say…Just…I just…Just come to the Hospital…please."

Larxene watched the man pocket the phone as he headed for the payment counter to pay for their meal and headed for the car, "Axel…what was all of that about?"

"Family emergency…We've got to get to Twilight General…"Axel threw a tip on the table and headed for the car.

Roxas tried to dial up Demyx or even Zexion, but neither one were answering as Roxas walked into the Waiting Room of the Hospital Lobby as he waited for his Mom to find out anything as to where Leon was and how he wad doing, _Hopefully he'll answer…I don't even know why I texted that asshole…I don't deserve him right now, but I guess…_

"Roxas," Rinoa held back a sob in her throat as she called him out of his stupor, "They located Leon…he's in the Family Waiting…"

_Hopefully you'll get back to me, Demyx…_

"Dr. McKinley, please report to Exam Room 3, Dr. McKinley," soft footsteps quickened down the false like flooring of the Hospital as machines beeped, voices shouted around the man in the Exam Room as busy hands worked to save the man.

All the usual suspects were at the Hospital, but it wasn't because someone had landed the other in the hospital over something stupid, and it wasn't to welcome something happy into the world. Word was anything but happy as everyone scrambled into the Family Waiting Room where the friends found a disheveled Leon huddled over a cup of still warm and full cup of coffee. His face was anything but what it usually was; it was marked with tear stain track marks as well as soft claw marks and marks of a fight to save the man lying, unconscious in the Exam Room. Signs of a struggle seemed to be etched on his face as well as his shirt; it may not have been apparent that he had been hit by one of the screaming hot bees of pain that had come out of the pistol during the fight, but worrying about the slight blood stain on his right shoulder was not a priority to him a the moment. Having family and friends nearby right now was the only thing that was keeping him sane and keeping him from going into the Room and demanding that they save Cloud.

Rinoa came around the corner first as she found the man, "Leon…"

"Rinoa…" Leon stood up as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he let a throat choking sob come out as he stifled it against her shoulder; he never wanted to cry in front of a woman or anyone ever, but this time; it was an exception.

Rinoa moved off of the man as she looked the man over, "…I…I didn't understand half of what you were saying when you called me frantically…what the Hell happened at your place?"

"…That…That…That psychotic bastard…I told the Judge that man should never had been released to the General public, but DOES ANY FUCKING APPOINTED OFFICIAL LIKE LISTEN WORTH A DAMN!?!"

"Leon, calm down, please…" Rinoa placed her hands around the man's biceps as to try and calm him, "…What happened to Cloud and you?"

Where could the man begin? It had all happened so fast…

"…Cloud was so wound up about Sephiroth pulling up alongside the bus stop where we had found Roxas that I nearly had to sedate the man myself, I even threatened him that I would take him to his see his Therapist to recommend a sedative if he didn't stop going off about the man…He seemed to calm down halfway to the house.

We pulled up into the driveway and he looked may way…he seemed calm and he just began apologizing all over the place…it took all I had to not just kiss him hard and tell it was alright, but…when we started up the stairs…that's when he…"

Leon seemed to drift off as his mind let him drift back to the terrifying moments that had lead up to the latest predicament…

"…_Cloud, for the last time, please…please, stop apologizing for earlier…it's over…he's gone and we're sa---"Leon hoped it was over as he opened the front door open as sitting in a recliner chair in line with the front door, "…Cloud…back up…slowly, don't make a scene, just run when I tell you to run…"_

_Sitting smug and happy like a Cheshire cat was the silver haired demon of their dreams but of Cloud's nightmares in their home and in line of their line of vision, "Well, well, well…if it isn't my favorite little pet, Cloud Strife…" the man's face showed a small glimmer of teeth as he seemed to shift forward, "…Hello kitten…miss me?"_

"…_I'm not your kitten!" Cloud snapped feverishly as Leon placed an arm out to hold the man back, "How in the Hell did you find where I was?"_

"…_Come on, Cloud," the man held up a strip of a piece of Cloud's clothing across his nose as he let out a shaky moan as his body was wracked with a lust for the man, "…You aren't that hard to track down, given that you have a very unique scent…"_

_Leon fought back a growl of anger towards the man as he worked his other hand into his pocket, slowly calling 911 and putting it on speaker phone, "I want you out of my house…effective immediately…I'm not above calling the cops on you…"_

"_Go ahead…call them, Leonhart, but…"the man produced a pistol as he aimed it at the two men, "…I'm afraid you're going to need more then the cops when I'm done with you both…"_

_Words out of anger had rung out until the sounds of scrambling feet, shouts of fear as a shot rang out and yet another set of rounds went off as the running sets of feet scrambled to avoid getting hit by the rounds until a scream shouted out into the dark night._

"_LEON! GET OUT OF HERE!" _

"_NO!"_

"_I SAID GET OUT OF HE---!"_

_Sounds of wood cracking with the sounds of what could only be thought of as being a rocket exploding, but it wasn't; the object that the sound had connected and collided with was now lying on the floor of the small apartment. Silence fell throughout the apartment again until a scream ripped through the night, alerting the rest of the apartment complex; if the building wasn't awake yet, it was now as phone's started ringing off the hook. _

"…_If you had just listened to me…this wouldn't have happened….Cloud," Sephiroth took his leave as he stepped over broken glass, and past Cloud, "Have fun with your corpse…Leon…"_

"…And…that's what's happened thus far…"Leon ran his hand across his face as he leaned his head back against the wall, "…Gaia…I…I'm the one to blame…"

"No, no you aren't Squall Leonhart…"Rinoa grabbed the man as she brought his gaze back to hers, "…Don't you _even _think of blaming yourself…you aren't to blame…No one could've seen this happening…don't you ever blame yourself again."

Hours seemed to drag on like a torturous and sadistic game of wait until word came that Cloud was starting to stir; the severity of the accident wasn't readable yet and there was no signs or warning signs that there was anything permanent at this time. At first, Roxas seemed to distant himself from Axel, but as the hours had started to wear on and on, and Larxene had realized she wasn't getting home anytime soon; she resided to hanging out in the Ambulance bay to smoke. Roxas had attempted to stay awake as long as the hours had dragged on waiting on word about Cloud, but there wasn't anyway to avoid sleep.  
"Hnmh…Mnh…I'm fine…"Roxas tried to pry the man away from him, but that long, distant, old feeling of heat from the man's fingers as they draped themselves around Roxas' shoulders, holding him against his shoulder, "…Axel…what about…"

Axel softly ran his fingers through the boy's golden locks, forgetting about the fact that another blond was out in the Ambulance bay, probably wishing they could leave already, "…Just sleep, Roxy…its been a long day and its going to be a long night…"

"…A…Axel…"it wasn't too long before Roxas found himself asleep against the man's shoulder, softly mumbling something as Axel leaned his ear down against the boy's lips to hear him, "…I love…you…Axel…"

"…Love you too, little man…"a heartbreaking held itself back in his throat as he tried to push it to the back of his throat, "…Love you too…and always will…even if some she-devil, blonde vixen tries to split us apart…"

Roxas was half asleep as he leaned against Axel, as much as he wanted to hate the man for the intrusion of the young woman, who was standing outside on the Ambulance bay smoking a cigarette; he couldn't help but settle it for now but when everything was said and done after all this, he was still going to avoid him. As tired as he was; he couldn't help but think that the sight of something red on Leon's shirt was an illusion of his sleep deprivation, but as he opened his eyes wider to get a better view; he could see Leon was slightly pale and the blood was starting to go down further on his shirt.

He was soaked through, "Leon…your shirt is…Oh god!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Characters are still owned by Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Song does not belong to me, it belongs to the Production company behind the Musical RENT; I don't lay claim to the song.

AN: Song used in this is "Goodbye Love" from the Jonathan Larson musical RENT.

Chapter 11

"Roxas, what is the matter with you?" Rinoa was taken back by the frightened tone of Roxas' scream as she saw Leon starting to lean to the side and getting a little tipsy on his feet.

Roxas couldn't bring himself to speak any further as he saw Leon leaning forward, tipping to the side as Rinoa caught him, but it was brought to light of what had happened as she pulled a hand away at the feeling of something wet against her hand.

"WE NEED A NURSE IN HERE!"

"I'm…I'm…I'm fine…it's just a scratch," Leon was softly muttering and slurring his words as he was helped out into the Hall and towards the Nurse's Station.

A blond Nurse sat at the Triage Station, talking on the phone as Roxas walked up carrying his estranged Father's limp figure up, trying to keep him awake, "Yeah, I know, man, they don't pay us enough to do this job."

"HEY!" Roxas snapped out as he saw her eyes gaze his way as she went back to ignoring him.

"It was nothing, just some Patient," if this was the type of Nurse's working at this facility; he knew then that they had to get someone who cared to help them and get Cloud out of here.

Roxas attempted again to get her attention as he slammed his fist on the counter, but it wasn't working, "Could you get off the phone for one second and help me!"

Axel stood at the doorway of the Family Waiting Room watching Roxas struggling to get help for Leon; he had been enjoying the momentary reunion between them, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to move forward, if this had been any other time; he would've been at his aid to help him in a crisis like this. But, Roxas' unconscious signals had made it clear to him that Roxas didn't want him and could care if they were together. Sadly watching him struggling to get help for a man who could have turned them in for their awkward relationship back in High School was starting to weigh on his conscious; he couldn't help feel that he was going to regret not helping as he swallowed his pride for the moment. Larxene finished her cigarette as she walked in on the scene: Axel was moving to Roxas' side to help him find or at least obtain help from the less then help Nurse at the Desk while Leon was starting to slip from consciousness; she almost felt remorse for them, but at the same time. She didn't like the sight of _her _man helping out the one that should've been the man's ex and she was going to assure she got _her _man away from the mess.

Axel couldn't stand waiting for the Nurse to get off the phone as he slammed his hand down on the receiver, "Hey, Barbie, get off the damn phone and pay at least a bit of attention that you even give a damn about the general public. This guy here has been trying to get your attention and his old man is bleeding out, now, unless you want a lawsuit on your hands, you'll get off your ass, get the nice Doctor over there," he pointed out to Dr. McKinley, "And you'll get this guy some fucking help. You got that or do you need me to get Ken to retell it in terms you can understand?"

"Dr. McKinley to the Nurse's Station, Dr. McKinley," it didn't make much persuasion for the woman to do her job as the Doctor came over; orders were given out to transport Leon to a room for a blood transfusion and to check to see why the wound was bleeding.

Roxas watched as Leon was carted away, as much as he couldn't stand Axel at this moment, "…Thanks"

There was a chance for redemption as Roxas softly spoke the words as if in slow motion; he brushed past the man and then past Larxene as he walked out into the Ambulance bay to hail a cab for home; Rinoa was going to hang back at the Hospital to keep tabs on Cloud and now Leon, Roxas figured he'd head back for his Mom's place since he had promised to stay for the weekend. Axel wasn't sure how to take the gesture or even words from the only person in his life as his eyes went back to Leon, to Larxene, and then to Rinoa who had been standing in the doorway watching the unfolding drama. Larxene scoffed as she walked up to Axel; her smile coldly calculating to every end of it all as she looked him over.

"So, now that this little emergency is over, let's go back home and get some sleep," Larxene's hands worked into Axel's; Axel was simply comatose, a willingly participant in her presence, "Come on."

Rinoa watched Axel leave with the woman she knew was not the life he wanted; he reminded her greatly of Leon. When they use to date or even before they use to date; she would see him walking around with women that seemed to think he was the hottest thing on two legs; aimed at any chance to get him alone and have their way with him, she could see where Roxas got it from when he had been with Namine. He had been an unwilling participant in a game of dating and romance as well as the strange game of wanting to have bragging rights that they had done it with the man. As Roxas stood outside waiting for a cab, his blood had grown cold, not only attributed from the fridge cold air outside, may it be metaphorical for his life he lived at this time or if it was real. It grew colder at the sight of Axel walking unwilling at Larxene's side as they climbed into their car; it seemed like a cruel sort of epiphany.

"T-T-Taxi!" Roxas shivered as his teeth chattered against the cold as he flagged a Taxi down, "4th and Twilight Sunset Blvd."

It felt warm inside the cab, warm like being in the tight knit embrace of Axel's arms that he had been moments before in the Hospital; Gaia how he missed that feeling, feeling him hold him close and just hold him. But, his mind became drawn to another place entirely as music filled the inner part of the cab, "What is this song called?"

"_Goodbye Love_ from that play out there in Hollow Bastion at the local Theatre Playhouse, I think it's called RENT?" the driver called back to him as he turned it down, "Ever seen it kid?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well, if you get a chance kid, check it out," the man's fingers turned it back up as it reached a moment of the singers almost screaming at one another for what the other had done to them.  
_We used to have this fight each night  
Calm down  
She'd never admit I existed  
Everyone please  
He was the same way - he was always "run away - hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit!  
She's in denial  
He's in denial  
Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile  
Come on  
I gave a mile  
Gave a mile to who?  
Come on guys chill!  
I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had someone to live for-unafraid to say I love you  
All your words are nice Mimi but love's not a three way street you'll never share real love until you love your self-I should know_

Roxas listened to the words of the song knowing it was only a song that helped the story along; the friends in it had lost a dear friend and now things that had nothing to do with their friend's death were surfacing causing much distress. In a way, he could relate to the song on many levels; it was something he could do with this song, he had given the mile and taken only an inch of what Axel had had to say about Larxene. Now, he was letting their prides get the better of them, causing all this hate. As the song wore on, a voice of reasoning seemed to step into the picture, calming the burning flames of anger sparking between the various parties; Leon had been the common denominator that had been the cooling fan of all their heated discussions, but now…_  
You all said you'd be cool today_

_So please for my sake...  
I can't believe he's gone  
I can't believe your going  
I can't believe this family must die  
Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree  
I can't believe this is good bye  
… how could she?_

"_How could that woman just walk into our lives and act like she could ruin everything we had created…it doesn't seem possible…"_ Roxas' thoughts were fixated on everything; Larxene's treacherous ways, the nightmare that had rocked his world when he heard his Mom drop a dish on the kitchen floor upon hearing his estranged Father almost screaming and crying through the phone about Cloud, "…We can't be like them…if we do, then…"

The driver paid no heed or attention to Roxas' words, "Okay kid, the stop is coming up you better hope for your sake you have fare."

"Don't worry…I do," Roxas started fishing through his pockets for cab fare, but when he felt he had left his wallet back at his Mom's place; he feared the worst as the cab pulled up to a place he was all too familiar with; it was Axel's apartment.

"Well kid?"

The driver was waiting for his fee as he held his hand out into the darkened back seat of the cab, "You got any cash on you?"

"…I must've left my wallet in my room on my rush to the Hospital, could you wait and I'll go get it for you?" Roxas climbed out as the driver idled the car outside the building waiting for the kid.

"You got ten minutes, kid."

One near miss tragedy was hard enough to deal with that night, but the tragedy cries that screamed out from the apartment was not matched to Leon's screams out of fear of losing Cloud to a mad man. Roxas had walked in on something he had never wished to walk in on; Axel squirming under a forceful Larxene, she had cornered him back on to the bed and where Roxas found her hands on Axel would have made any other man sick. Axel tried all he could to get her off him as the sound of her fleshy chest slapping together as he pushed her off onto the floor was not matched by Roxas' racing footsteps down the stairwell as doors slammed behind with Axel half dressed chasing him down.

"Roxas, Roxas! Wait, just hold up a damn minute! Will you just stop for one damn minute?!" Axel shouted as the cold air came out of his lips as the night hit him full on as he saw the cold tears coming down Roxas' face, "…Just…Just give me five minutes to explain myself…"

Roxas softly shook his head, "Please Roxas, I'm begging, I'm out here, in my bare feet in this snow bank, with only my pants on, begging you to just stop and listen to me explain myself."

"…You've had your chance, Axel, and now…Goodbye love…goodbye love….just came to say…goodbye love…" the words seemed to sing off his lips as they wafted from the radio in the Taxi's cab, "…Goodbye love."

"Roxas…p-please, don't do this…Just come back inside and I'll explain it all…"

Roxas softly shook his head as tears started to stream anew as he climbed into the Taxi, giving him new directions, "…13th and Willow St."

"Any particular reason, kid?" the Driver asked him over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on the road.

"…I'm going back home," Roxas softly sniffled through his tears as he tried to block out the image of Axel still chasing the Taxi down; numerous times the man had caught up with it, his fingers had only brushed the door handle until he had given up due to the cold slapping against his flesh, "…There isn't anything more back at that place that I use to call 'Home'…especially with…_him."_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own the Square Enix/Tetsuya or Disney Characters mentioned in this fanfic.

AN: Well...this is starting wind down...Its been a challenge and struggle to get back into working this one out, but if you've managed to struggle through the kind of crappy writing of this one that may seem half hearted, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart....Thank you.

Chapter 12

Stormy weather is said to only stick around for a little while to then pass us by, but, can we truly believe it in the end? One storm had rolled in, causing a near missed causality, but it took causality on its way out, but it was all metaphorical and another storm was starting to brew at the far edge of town. It was brewing in a worried and upset dirty blond haired man as he stood about pacing in an interrogation room as in another room the one he had held close to him was being booked on charges of nonconsensual rape as it was being said. Was that it was being called for a Teacher to love his High School student lover? If anything, Demyx had come onto Zexion back in the time when it had taken place and it had all been consensual, but at the moment, it seemed that Demyx's father's words were winning the argument on both sides as well as a few well placed lies were being thrown between the two men that the other had sold the other out because the other couldn't bring either one of them to keep living the charade anymore. Was that it was? A charade, a simple party game of no words, just motions and actions to get the members of the party to shout out the answer in which would revel into happy, joyous sounds while the losing party would simply become dejected and saddened at being the losers but happy for the winners. Interrogation was a game of charades, or that's what Demyx thought of it all as he sat in a two way mirrored room as people mumbled and muttered about things on the outside of the room while other voices muttered about as Zexion was being pushed about, lights flashed into his face and ink rolled under his fingers as he was fingerprinted and placed into a database.

"Please turn to the left, now to the right, and now finally, to the center," the flash bulb of the camera went off and the plaque with his name as well as the record number for the database were taken from his hands and he was ushered to another room, "Alright, discard of all your belongings and please redress into this jumpsuit."

Zexion had never felt more betrayed in his life…

"_Demyx, what is your problem…why are you in such a rush to get into the house…?" Zexion managed to get out as he was rushed up the stairs to their apartment as Demyx seemed to be looking around like a scared rabbit, "Demyx, please…answer me…"_

_Demyx looked about anxiously till he was sure that there was no one there and he was panicking for no reason whatsoever, "…Sorry about that, Zexy…I'm just…Heh, I've just been having this feeling someone's been watching me most of the week…I'm scared out of my mind and I should've kept you informed."_

"…_You silly goose," Zexion softly chuckled as he moved in to kiss the worried teen, but the sound of someone at the door stirred their attention, "Heh, whatever it is Axel, you're on your about Rox---" _

_He was cut off as a badge was flashed in his face and men ran into the room, one or two took after Demyx as the boy attempted to escape out the fire escape in a flurry of screams and curses as the badge wielding man and his companion pinned Zexion to the floor as they attempted to place handcuffs on Zexion. There was no explanations given for the rude and possibly, unlawful intrusion not to mention, search and seizure that was going in the home as what seemed to be the ringleader of the mess decided to swagger into the home, cell phone in hand and placed on speaker phone as to update the other on the other end as to the status of the seizure of Zexion and removal of a kicking, screaming cursing Demyx from the apartment. _

"_Sorry to have to do this to you both, but, orders are orders, isn't that right, Mr. Watterson?" the self appointed ringleader smirked to himself as he waited for the man on the other end to answer, not minding the horrified stare or widening of Demyx's eyes in utter hatred, "Target has been acquired and the Special Package is safe and sound…"_

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Demyx attempted to lunge at the man among the sight of distraction to avoid the man knowing that Zexion was being removed, but it wasn't possible as he dragged kicking and screaming out of the building._

_A soft, devious chuckle came from the other end of the speaker phone on the cellular device, "Good work, Xigbar, now, place the phone near my son's ear so I can tell him something."_

"_I don't want to speak you, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Demyx screamed, kicked and attempted to bite at the hands around him, but he wasn't able to avoid the phone being pressed to his ear._

"_Hello son…I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but…I can't have you hurt…especially after you've been with this man against your will for so long…Don't worry…Daddy is going to make it all better…"_

_Daddy is going to make it all better…_

_Daddy is going to make it all better…_

_Daddy is going to make it all better…_

Demyx could hear that singular line echoing in his subconscious over and over as he sat in a corner of the interrogation room, head buried in his knees, unaware of the sound of the door to the room opening and closing, "…Go away," his voice seemed to growl out the words as he kept his head down and buried in his knees.

"…Demyx, there is someone here that would like to see you…" the "ringleader" tried to sound friendly to the boy as standing in the doorway, blocking out about 50 % of the light streaming into the room was the one he was speaking about, "I guess I'll leave you to handle this, Mr. Watterson…I've got work to do regarding the Target…"

A dark smirk came on the man's face, "As you wish, Xigbar," the door slammed behind him as it echoed a dark boom behind him, "…Hello Demyx, miss me much?"

"Go to Hell," Demyx snapped out as he tried to curl in closer to himself because he knew his old man wasn't capable of having any humanity for others.

There was a resounding smack that came out throughout the room as chairs started to clatter about the room as someone found themselves slammed onto the table, "You listen here you little bastard…I am still your Father, I've still got control over your life until the day you die, and I _still_ have the means to ruin your life and make it a living hell. I could even kill you right now and no one would believe it was an accident but me!"

Demyx started to gag under the grip his Father had on his neck, "Do your worst…there's nothing you can say or do to keep me from him!"

"You better restart thinking that Game Plan, Demyx, because from what I can tell you is…he doesn't even care to see you after the living nightmare you just put him through…"he watched Demyx's eyes starting to become pools of utter fear, "That's right…your little boy toy, whose about to become someone's little bitch…he's given up on you. Especially since you're the reason for his downfall…he was just as happy to be teaching before you seduced him, because that's what he says happened and he couldn't help himself."

"…No…he wouldn't say that…"Demyx's voice sounded like it would crack, "Zexion isn't like that…I might've come on strong but I love that man…"

"…Enough to risk your personal health if he has an STD?" Mr. Watterson's face was demonic as he watched his son become silent at the man's words, "What do you say to that?"

Demyx closed his eyes as he shoved the man off him, "…I say you're full of it…No matter what becomes of us…we'll still love one another…"

"Tch, whatever…it's your life…what am I to say what you can and can't do with it…"Mr. Watterson shrugged as he headed for the door, "But I'd reconsider him, Demyx…he did seem rather upset to hear that it was _you_ that ratted him out to the authorities about the fact that you were being held against your will and that…in no way, shape or form, did you mean for the relationship you developed with him in High School was meant to go beyond just flirting with him into physical contact which I'm sure you two have had."

Zexion felt as if he had been violated over and over as he sat in a hideaway cell until the sound of a door opening brought his attention upwards, "You've got ten minutes to see the kid…then its back here for you until the Judge can be brought in regarding your case…"

"What case?" Zexion was confused beyond all understanding as he shifted about on the small cot, "Why exactly am I here?"

"That's for the judge for to tell you, which shouldn't be till at least tomorrow or in a week…" the Guard motioned for Zexion to come forward as he grabbed the man behind the neck and shoved him roughly towards the Visitor booth where he found a distraught dirty haired blond trying to look forward too much, "Ten minutes."

Demyx fidgeted about in his seat as he tried to find another place to look to, "…Hey kid," the voice brought Demyx's head up slightly as he heard the man he had sensed following him most of the week call out to him, "You've got ten minutes to talk to the guy…don't waste them sitting there like the guilty party…oh wait…"

"You are the guilty party," the man laughed as he walked off as he watched Demyx's soft eyes look up at the weary Zexion.

_He…He doesn't look too angry…_

Demyx slowly looked up at Zexion as he saw there was a phone on the side of the booth as he picked it up, Zexion followed suit, "…Hey…"

"…Hey."

"…How you holding up?"

"Can't complain…But I have had others looking at my body more times then I'd like them to…"

Demyx tried not to laugh, "…About all of this…" but before he could get any more out, Zexion had his hand up.

"Don't even bother explaining. I've overheard what is going on…and before you even think of blaming yourself…Don't you even dare," Zexion's glare was hard; to Demyx it looked like the man was upset with him and didn't want him even speaking to him.

"…Zexy…I want to help you get out…I do still love you, but…do you still love me…"Demyx's mind reeled back to his Father's words, "…I want to know…"

Zexion softly sighed as he placed a hand against the glass even with the Guard watching on, glaring at him, "…I would give my own life, Hell…I would even take whatever punishment they could give out for whatever I did wrong if it meant I could get out of here and see you…"

"…Zexion…"Demyx felt his voice catching in his throat, but the door opened; Rinoa stood at the doorway, "Rinoa, what are you doing here?"

"You know that one phone call the arrested fugitive is given in the movies…? I asked Rinoa come down…she came to take you home for the night…I'll be fine. We'll fight this and win it…I promise," Zexion sighed as he saw his minutes were growing short, "…I'll see you in a few days…okay?"

Demyx softly nodded as he felt the tears streaming, "…I love you, Zexion…"

"…I love you too, Demyx…"Zexion hung up the booth phone as Rinoa led Demyx out, "…Take care of him, Rinoa…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer, Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura characters belong to them and Disney characters belong to Disney. Song used is "What If" by Lene Marlin; the song belongs to her, not me, I just love the song and it kind of inspired this chapter in a way...Sorry if it kind of seems to jump from Demyx being kind of "What am I going to do or talk to while Zexion's in prison" to him spring Zexion out...That's just how it worked out...Please don't send me reviews saying about how I jumped from my point to another...I personally don't like them. They make me not a nice person and tend to leave me leaving angry rambles on my Profile. Thanks.

Chapter 13

It had been a couple of weeks since the world as it had been known for Roxas' small, but crazy and dysfunctional family, nearly came to a screeching halt at the end of a gun going off, shooting Cloud against the side of his head and wounding Leon only as a flesh wound that had been nothing more then a graze against his skin. Only a minor scratch compared to the feared outcome of Cloud's near death brush with the bullet, but he was being monitored to assure he didn't go down hill; that would've killed Leon. Within the two weeks, Roxas had seemed to had slowly crawled out of his shell of depression over Axel; if it didn't seem like Axel was going to fight off the blonde she-vixen's advances on him, what was the point of him even bothering to fight for him? There had been a couple of times that Axel had attempted to confront Roxas and get him to just acknowledge he existed, but each time that he had managed to get within feet or inches of the blond, another particular blonde would appear out of nowhere. It seemed also lately that Roxas was spending more and more time with Demyx being that Zexion was taking a, "leave of absence due to a family emergency"; it was driving Axel up the walls to have to listen to Larxene more and more, babbling on and on about the latest drama in her classes or the fact that she couldn't get any of her Professor's to give her the time of day to let her slip up on an assignment or two.

"Like…I don't even think the man is even alive, I think the dude is dead on his feet or has no libido to speak of, Axel…are you even listening to me?" Larxene glowered at the man as she saw his eyes straying to Roxas who was standing in the Hall talking to Demyx, "Forget about the kid…You've got me…"

Axel inwardly rolled his eyes; _And oh what fun that has been so far…_

Larxene rolled her eyes as she headed off towards some friends she had spotted in the Hall, leaving Axel to be on his own which left him an ample chance to try and approach Roxas, but as he grew closer to Roxas; he could see that the boy was…laughing? He was laughing without him? Especially now that he was hanging around Demyx, had Demyx replaced Axel's place in Roxas' life? No, no he couldn't do that…he had Zexion, but…

"Ha, ha, ha, man Demyx; I can't believe you did that in Music Class, what did your teacher have to say about you doing some altered piece of a Classical Guitar piece using a Sitar?" Roxas wiped tears of laughing too hard out of his eyes, unaware that Axel was standing behind him, "Demyx?"

Demyx didn't need words to tell Roxas what was going on, "…You've got a long lost visitor…" his gaze was a mix of distaste for Axel but at the same time worry for the guy; he was still after all one of his best friends and could tell from how the man had been wandering around that he wasn't happy without Roxas, "I'll finish the story up later, Rox, see ya around."

Roxas raised a hand to stop the mullet haired musician but the man was already out of sight, "…Great. Thanks Dem," he shifted his backpack on his back as he turned around to sternly address Axel, "Well. You're off your leash and the she-bitch isn't throwing a fit that her little pet is off and running free with mongrels?"

"I deserve that, I understand, funny Roxy…now…"the man had had enough with putting up a front in regards to trying to act like he wasn't upset that Roxas wasn't fighting for him as he slammed the boy's back up against the wall and forced his lips on the boy's soft lips; he slowly pulled away, "…Tell me something…why have you been avoiding me so much lately…? I've wanted desperately to explain myself for what you saw the other night, but you keep blowing me off at every turn…"

"…If there is only thing I've learned in the dating world before I met you is this…You don't cheat on your girlfriend behind her back with some other hot thing on two legs…"Roxas felt guilty as he spilled out the words, there was still a tingle about his lips as he pulled Axel back down into a deeper lip lock; Gaia he had missed this as he worked his hands down to around the man's waist, "…I want you back, but…I can't do that just yet…I…I…I…I can't do it when I know you are with _her _still…"

"Roxas…please…"Axel tried to pull the boy off him, but his body reacted differently as his hands started to flush up the backside of Roxas' shirt as he let his fingers dress over each curve of Roxas; Gaia he missed how simplistic the male body felt under his fingers, so different and built more with muscle compared to a woman's body, "…Please…Please…Oh screw it…"

Axel couldn't help it as he ran his lips in hard against Roxas' lips, leaving little to no room for air as he pressed his weight in against Roxas' frame as his knee seemed to slip in against Roxas' thighs. The all too familiar soft mewling moan that Axel had not heard since that night of the Graduation party sent a shiver down the man's face as he lips started to slowly work down to Roxas' neck; it left a slight chill in their spines as Axel started nibbling on Roxas' neck but his hands worked down to just above Roxas' waistline. He wanted to go further then this, but it seemed alright the moment he felt Roxas' hands sink themselves into Axel backside; Gaia how he missed that sensation of kinky foreplay, by pure mistake, Axel shoved his knee in harder against in between Roxas' legs.

"Nmnh! A-Axel…"Roxas' head rolled back as did his eyes as he started to feel a growing problem between them, "…I…I…I can't do this…not yet…"

"…Please don't stop this now, Roxas," Axel growled softly as he nipped hard down on Roxas' neck, "…I've missed this and you too much to let you go now…"

Roxas growled faintly under his breath as he pushed Axel off, "…Seriously, we can't be doing this," he pointed towards the sight of Larxene coming back, looking for Axel; it gave Roxas the chance to escape at the moment as Axel's turned back to where Roxas had been.

"There you are, Axel…"Larxene seemed to muse and purr over the man as she draped her arms around his neck, unaware of the faint bite marks on Axel's neck, "I missed you…"

"…Same…here…"Axel managed to mutter how as they left, but Axel felt that it was going to be hard to walk with a hard on in his pants, _Thanks a lot Roxas, not only have you left me with a problem in that region, but now I've got Larxene on my arm…Cold shower…here I come…_

Roxas decked away into his Dorm room without anyone else noticing him, but it seemed he wasn't alone, "Hey Roxas, how did it go with Ax---?" Demyx was sitting on Roxas' bed as he heard Roxas slam the bathroom door shut and the sound of running water started to run in the shower, "…Roxas, you okay?"

"J-Just peachy…no problems…here…Mmnh…" he could feel the cold running over his body and it didn't help the problem he had below, _Damn it…why did he have to go and make me so turned on…_

"Roxas…Are you…Oh Gaia…You…Oh Gaia…DUDE!" Demyx started to grimace but it turned into utter laughter that lead to a wet and dripping, towel draped around his hips, Roxas with a glare that said, 'You. Dead.'

"Hello ladies and gentleman, and welcome to Twilight Rose Academy's Light In The Window Café's Karaoke night," a half hearted sound of applause seemed to come out throughout the Friday night crowd of College of students as the MC tried to sound happy for the lack of enthusiasm, "Tonight, we have a young lady here that I can vouch for that has the voice of a song bird that I'm sure you will all leave here wishing you had the stuff to come up here and sing on our next Karaoke night."

Lights were swishing about the stage as the buzz of the machine and microphone seemed to be the only sound in the Café aside from the sounds of a Coffee machine making coffee or the Espresso machine was gurgling to make up the caffeine that was going to be keeping the last minute study nerds going throughout the night or that last minute, partied the first whole week of school and had forgotten that they had their first paper due come Monday morning and wanted to be able to use the weekend to hang with friends. Softly, footsteps stepped forward to the microphone as the music track of the song of choice began to fill the air. Roxas leaned back in the chair as he listened to the sound of the instrumental track and as the sound of the young woman's voice coming out in a soft, nervous sigh to clear her voice.

"My name is Selphie and I'm going to be singing "What If" by Lene Marlin," she softly nodded as to cue the music to play in for her to sing the song.

_If I said I want you, if I said I need you_

_What if I don't wanna move on  
If I like it as it is  
Wanna keep it like this, for a while...forever  
Just let me lie close to you  
Don't wanna let you go, don't wanna let you go_

The words felt and seemed to hit old nerves with Roxas, the words sang out over the Café as Roxas sank further into the seat as he watched the girl singing move about the stage, but she seemed more nervous then calm because just a few feet from him was a man about Roxas' age with the same sandy blond hair. He was watching her as her face seemed to blossom into a hue of pink with embarrassment, but the way he watched her seemed to prompt her on to continue and her gaze continued to stray towards him as the words started into a simple chorus. But as Roxas watched her, he couldn't help but imagine himself in the place of the girl while the guy was replaced by the one person that was missing in his life, but why should he be thinking of the one that broke his heart by not putting up a bigger fight against the woman that had wormed her way into his life, his heart, from what Roxas had seen, and even if it was possible, into his bed. That was the last place he wanted or needed to see her, aside from the night previous following the near tragedy at the hospital involving his Father and his Father's significant other.

"…Axel…what if…" Roxas couldn't think of it right now, "…He's a lost cause, I'm better off just ditching this road I'm on and just getting a job in town, maybe at my old High School as some afterschool Tutor…"

A simple hand fell on his shoulder, "You can't give it up, Roxas…You fought to get to this point, and if you quit now…" the mullet sandy haired blond squeezed his friend's shoulder tight, "…Who am I going to have to talk to until I can find a way to get Zexion out of that Hell hole they call a Prison…?"

It seemed like a simple enough question, more like request, "…Fine. For you, I'll stick around…"

"Thanks, Roxas."

_  
If I said I want you, if I said I need you  
If I said I love you, what would you do  
If I said I want you, if I said I need you  
If I said I love you, what would you do_

Axel sat at the makeshift desk in the apartment, hunched over books and a faintly, dim reading lamp, trying to do homework, but a pair of lanky arms draping down over his shoulders, playing with the textbook pages, notes that were strewn about the desk and pencils that were laying here and there. A scent of feminine perfume was starting to constrict around him like a tightening boa constrictor; he had never liked the scent of women's perfume even when his Mom had worn it when he was a kid. Her fingers were playing against Axel's shirt and chest as the man tried all he could to fight her off, but it was a loss cause he found his attention taken from the desk and into the face of the annoying hinder to his studies and work.

"Larxene…please…not right now," slowly, her lips were working about his neck and down against his chest as she started to work her fingers up under his shirt to work it off, "I've got to seriously buckle down and get this assignment done, my Professor isn't about to give me an extra extension…"

As slowly and seductive as the fingers and lips had locked themselves against Axel's skin, they slowly stopped, but they kept their distance close to resume, "Can't I just have a little bit of your time, just for five minutes…?"

"Larxene…" Axel rolled his eyes as he shoved her off his lap, "…Just…please. Give me time to finish this assignment and then you've got undivided attention."

"Well…what brought on this change in you? I thought you were still hung up on that little, petite blond?" Larxene was at a loss for what was happening, _Is he actually considering letting this marriage go through and giving up on being a fruity little fairy?_

That was the one thing Axel hadn't forgotten about; he just needed to play the part of giving up on Roxas to keep his Father off his back, _Forgive me Roxas, but…hopefully…she'll see through all of this and give up on me…_

"I figured, maybe I need to be the guy my Dad wanted me to be; maybe nailing a guy wasn't all its cracked up to be, it was probably a phase, but I'm sure doing it with you…" Axel had to hold back bile that was forming up his throat that burned like swallowing an entire buck of hot coals, "Doing it with you…shouldn't be too bad. I figured, 'Why not see what those straight dudes are always raving about because who knows, I might have been missing something all these years by chasing after those hiked up shortie shorts on those young boys"

"Well, well, I'm glad to see you coming back towards the 'Right' side," Larxene fiercely clamped her lips against Axel's as she giggled before pulling back away from the man's lips, "I can't wait to get you into that dapper little tuxedo and watch it come walking down the aisle in a couple of weeks and then be able to just rip it off you and get to the real fun!"

Real fun, was there any real fun in pretending to actually like the female in his lap that had all but destroyed the relationship that had taken him nearly the several months and semesters left of High School to create, keep and hold onto without losing sight of the one thing in his life that had made it worth getting up and greeting the world with that plastered, 'Hello world! I'm Axel, what's yours?' smile across his face. All the fun in faking the impossible, faking this relationship, faking he was truly in love with the woman starting to leave her own playful marks on him; there was no fun in it, only heartache and pain and painful tears that he would let out in the shower when he was alone.

_The only real fun in my life…doesn't even want to see or speak to me…_

_  
What if I don't wanna forget  
Don't want anyone but you  
Believe me, it's true, for a while...forever  
Just let me stay here with you  
I don't wanna leave, I don't wanna leave_

"…Heh, come on, Cloud…you're going to have to wake up sooner or later…"Leon rested his cheek against Cloud's knuckles as they rested in Leon's hand, "I saw, Zexion the other day…it seems, he should be getting out soon. The Judge overruled the on the charges regarding that he is an unfit teacher…his relationship with Demyx has nothing to do with his personal life. He can go back to teaching, but under probationary rules laid down by the College, isn't that great?"

The only thing to answer him back was the soft sounds of the machines keeping Cloud alive, from the respirator to the heart monitor keeping an eye on his heart rhythm, "…Please Cloud. I need to see you open your eyes…if only a little…" it was hard staying at the apartment alone without the man at his side, especially when parts of the apartment had been still cornered off to finish the investigation into convicting Sephiroth for assault with a deadly weapon, "…Please…I…I…I can't keep up this charade of keeping it all together."

Held back tears started to fall on the sheets as the man let Cloud's hand slip a little as Leon's shoulders started to heave; it had been hard to keep up the charade of a sane man that wasn't hurt by what had happened to the only man in his life; Rinoa had now and again had come into visit the men. There had been times she had found Leon asleep with his head rested on Cloud's bedside and all she could do was just brush aside the hairs from his forehead and drape a hospital blanket across the man. Now and again she would bring food in for Leon to help him keep up his strength, but it wasn't enough, Leon needed Cloud. Leon's words seemed like a request and a prayer, and it was about to be answered as soft, muffled moans started to utter forward as fingers began to flinch and twitch.

"…Mmnh…Nmh…W-Why…Why can't I move my hand…?" Cloud mumbled as his eyes began to flutter open, but if only slowly and briefly until they looked about confusedly, "…I-Is someone there…?"

Cloud's hand reached out to reach for the Call Button to the Nurse's desk, but Leon was better then any Nurse Call Button as he became a flurry of noise, kissing Cloud's face like a crazed mad man who hadn't seen the man in several years and as he brushed his hands over the man's body as Cloud slowly started to gain some sense of focus and grip on the situation. Slowly, his fingers worked up against Leon's face, a soft and light chuckle brushed a quivering set of lips as they felt the scar across Leon's face that had at first when he had begun dating Leon, had kind of made Cloud feel odd about dating such a man.

"L-Leon…?"

"I'm here, babe…I'm here…I'm really here…" Leon spoke through a choked sob in his throat as he threw his arms around Cloud as the Nurse walked in.

"Dr. McKinley!" the Nurse called out into the Hall as the room became a flurry of activity, more then it had in the past weeks since Cloud had been admitted to the Hospital, "Dr. McKinley! Patient Strife is awake!"

Cloud wasn't sure why they were fussing over him so much, but it made sense after he was told why he was even in the Hospital, but after several tests to ensure no permanent damage had been done, the news didn't come as good news; the verdict was that Sephiroth's attack had done not only harm in the way of mental nightmares but it had as far as it seemed, left the man blind. The length of the inability to see was unknown at this time, but there was only one that could be done was to take things slowly and hope that in time, the length of the blindness could be discovered and hopefully fixed.

"…I'm just glad you're alive, Cloud," Leon softly kissed the back of the man's hand; "…I thought I lost you."

Cloud softly chuckle, "…It'll take more then just a shot to the head to take me out, Leonhart…"

_  
If I said I want you, if I said I need you  
If I said I love you, what would you do  
If I said I want you, if I said I need you  
If I said I love you, what would you do_

Demyx sat on the other side of the glass, waiting to talk to Zexion, "You have ten minutes," the voice of the guard said it all, "Make it count."

"…Hey," Demyx wanted to say more, but right now; he just wanted to admire the one thing or person in that mattered at this moment.

"Hey…Turns out the one that was sent out to be my downfall was the man posing as the Officer who broke into the house that night to arrest us…" Zexion couldn't bring himself to say anything more, "…So…I guess that means I'm getting out of here soon. The Judge through out the case…"

Demyx just only looked on at Zexion as he tried to at least touch the glass, but the Guard had told them to keep off the glass, "…I know…I heard it from Rinoa…she's the one that helped us get the case thrown out."

"But…how?" Zexion was confused beyond anything.

"Turns out, not only does she have a knack for figures, she's also a once former Attorney…it seems…when she and Leon got married, for the time that they were…she was the one that made up their Prenuptial agreement and then annulled it once they figured out that it wouldn't work out…" Demyx softly smiled as there seemed to be a happier step in his words and body language, "She managed to vouch for us, she did a heavy research into what was going on and what happened…seems that my Dad decided he was going to ruin me one way or another since I managed to get away from him…"

"…So…" Demyx looked through the glass hoping Zexion was catching on to what he meant as he pressed his hands and lips against the glass, "…You ready to go home, Zexy?"

"…You goof…"Zexion softly chuckled.

_  
And I thought I could, let this go  
I thought I would, but now I know  
Now I know..._

Rinoa wasn't one for visiting people that were in prison, but she had to on the behalf of Cloud and Leon and she had been the one that had introduced Sephiroth to them sine she had taken a class with the man back when she was dating Leon, but at that same time, Sephiroth had been dating Axel's father, but who would've know that he would have turned out the way he had.

"…So, they sent a woman to do the job of a man," Sephiroth chuckled to himself, "Why isn't your _man _down here to defend his little boyfriend?"

She was hesitant to answer him as she finally picked up the phone at the small booth, "My _man _is at his boyfriend's bedside to make sure that bullet you hit him with didn't kill him…and if you did, I hope they fry your ass…"

"Oh, such language Heartlily, where on Earth did you ever learn such language?" Sephiroth's dark smile only seemed to worm further and further across Sephiroth's face, "Let me guess, you learned it from all the men you've slept with."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rinoa slammed her hands against the glass that nearly had the Guards on high alert, "I can't believe you! I hope they fry you!"

"Time's up," the Guard called out as Rinoa stood up, "I'll see you out, miss."

The only thing that Rinoa could do was give him one last glance, "…Goodbye forever, Sephiroth…"

If I said I want you, if I said I need you  
If I said I love you, what would you do  
If I said I want you, if I said I need you


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters any and all Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura characters are copyright characters of such companies and any Disney characters used are property of Disney.

AN: Well…this ending might get dragged out longer then suspected ^^; Don't worry, I'll spring on you guys some AkuRoku loving which…might lead up to the point of the TRUE ending of all of this even though it might be REALLY long ^^; But, keep reading and enjoying readers.

Chapter 14

-A Couple of Months Later-

"Hey Roxas," Demyx caught up with his friend in the Cafeteria amongst the sounds of others but Roxas seemed to be tuning out the world as it was apparent from the earplugs in his ears and the textbook in his face, "Hello…Earth to Roxas Leonhart…Your best friend Demyx is speaking to you."

Roxas continued to ignore him as he flipped another page in the textbook as a new song came onto the ear buds, lately; he had taken to listening to the music of the musical RENT ever since the night in the Cab ride from the Hospital and accidentally gave the man directions to Axel's apartment. He had gotten through most of the play by listening to the music, but he was currently entertained by the song, "Living In America" that was sung by the main male lead and his male side kick as it may seem; the song sang of the two men telling their varying sides of what life is really like, almost beating on one another verbally in their own ways of guilt trips. And the more and more Roxas listened to it, it seemed as if the room around him was filling out into the scene portrayed by the song as his eyes glanced up over the text book as he saw himself standing on one end of the Cafeteria while Demyx stood at another end with the others on his side while off on some far off distant corner was Axel watching on, a glum look on his face as Larxene kept her claws in him.

Demyx was attempting yet again to get a hold of his friend but the music had overtaken him as all he saw from Demyx was the words of the voice singing at the moment; it was trippy in its own way…

_Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game  
_

Demyx shoved Roxas' books off the table as he jumped onto the table as it seemed almost as ceremoniously the entire Cafeteria broke out into dance to follow with the song as Demyx squatted down in front Roxas as he sang the words, but a hand pulled Demyx away as he headed off to the end of the table. Roxas just watched on without much interest at his friend's words; it was distracting as he started scrambling for his books once again as he found someone's hands reaching around his waist to throw him onto the table. The rambunctious song and dance started to wind its way back to Roxas as he saw Demyx point his way as the next words came out through the ear buds just as loud as the opening lines to the song.

_  
You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Leave your conscience at the tone  
And when you're living in America_

_At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own  
_

As Demyx made his way to the end of the table where a confused but angry fisted and less then impressed face Roxas stood; it became the turn of the tide as Demyx made a momentary break in the song and dance routine, "You've got to get back with Axel…the guy has all but given up all hope that you're going to take him back…He was willing to fight for you that night you left him in the snow bank as you tore off in a taxi after seeing the misunderstanding he told me about…" but no matter what the youth said, there was no change in Roxas' face as his part broke in as he started pushing Demyx back down the length of the table.

_  
The filmmaker cannot see  
_

Roxas pressed his finger into Demyx's chest as he stopped them both short of the end of the lunch table, it was as if the moment had been planned and choreographed so that as the teens moved down the table, the lunch trays and miscellaneous items on the table seemed to be lifted away in a fashion that would have made any Broadway Producer cry.

_  
And the songwriter cannot hear_

Demyx pressed back just as hard as they stood at the end of the table as he tried to force Roxas into realizing that in the end of it all; he wasn't listening or hearing the things around him; he wasn't listening to Axel or had decided to not listen to what the man had tried to say that night at the Apartment when all of this mess started to the latest run in, in which Roxas had ditched Axel completely. __

Yet I see Mimi everywhere

Roxas clutched his head as he climbed down off the Lunch table, "…Just stop it, Demyx…I know I am in the wrong…I've been in the wrong, but at the same point…I just…I can't…" he was distraught to no end and he was just starting to move on with life without Axel as it seemed that Axel had moved on without him, "…I just can't go back down that path again…"

"Roxas…" Demyx looked down at his friend as the song dragged on along its course as the almost panoramic and metaphorical song and dance faded out as Roxas gathered up his books and headed back for his Dorm, but not before he turned to Demyx.

"…Mom is having a Halloween Party at the house in a couple of weeks…You should come over," Roxas handed the mullet headed blond the invitation, "But, all I ask is that…you _please_ don't invite Axel…it would appear awkward…"

"No problem…" Demyx pocketed the invite as he picked up his own things, "…See you around, Roxas…"__

Zexion waited eagerly outside the Dean's office; he had been probation in regards to his teaching privileges at the College after the "misunderstanding" regarding his arrest on the case of his life outside of school with a former student of the High School he had come from with Demyx; he had been placed under heavy surveillance from when he walked to his classes to teach the next class of the day to when he was in the Classroom teaching then it got extensive to the point that someone had to stick around after classes if he had to speak to student about something or if a student had a question for the Professor. It felt as if he was being kept and watched under a tight microscope, almost intrusive in a way, but as the Dean had put it upon Zexion's return from his leave; it was for the best interest and integrity of the School that he be monitored to assure that no one found out about the problem.

"Professor Zexion?" the Dean's Secretary popped her head out as she saw Zexion's eyes fall upon her, "The Dean will see you now."

Zexion softly sighed, letting his nerves settle as he walked into the man's office, "Dean Xenahort…You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"I seems the Halloween Party Invitation came in from Marluxia regarding his little Halloween Party on Halloween," Larxene gloated as she waved the invite in front of Axel's studying face, "You are going to come with you aren't you? I want to rub it in his face that I managed to land myself the man that he claimed was the unclaimed piece of land…"

Axel gave a grunting sound as he flipped through the textbook pages, "…I don't know…I haven't even seen him since when I use to go to the same High School as you and Dem…" he turned another page, "…Besides, I feel like I'm coming down with something…"

Larxene kneeled down in front of him as she placed a hand against his forehead; he had to divert his eyes on to something else completely, just the mere informality of seeing her this close was hard on the man when all he could see was Roxas, Roxas kneeled down in front of him with a look of utter worry and fret over the man. A soft smile coasting against those soft, youthful features as the feminine tone of the dream figure broke him out of his dream of a Roxas turning to reprimand him for not taking better care of himself.

"Well, you do run a little hotter then the average person, but…I guess it would be best if you stuck around here and rested up…"Larxene seemed to show a small inkling of compassion as she stood up, "I'll just tell Marly you can't make it…"

"I hate to put you out on your bragging rights…"Axel halfheartedly spoke out as he tried to fake out a cough as he saw that she was starting to buy it.

Larxene seemed to think that over, "…That's true, but…I'd rather not have a sick fiancée walking up the altar in a few weeks…"

Why did she have to bring up the Wedding again? Oh yeah, that's right, he's the one that had finally given up on fighting for Roxas' affection after he had been shot down by the blond in a means to avoid invoking the wrath of Larxene should she had found the two men necking in the hallway with tents pitched in their pants already. Weddings are meant to be happy topics and occasions, but that's only possible when both people are happy to be with one another, not the other way around where one is being forced to wed the other against his will after being given up on by the only one that had seemed to make it all possible in his life. She was a mere blur in his line of vision as he bookmarked his page and wandered off to the bedroom to lie down; hopefully she would get the hint that all he wanted was a few moments alone to himself. Eventually, Larxene did get the hint as she shouted a farewell that she was off to somewhere to buy something. It didn't matter to Axel as he let the sob that was rattling his body from the inside as the tears started to stream; he would give anything to just end up in some situation that would place him in the Hospital, yeah, some mind blowing illness, that should get Roxas to come running to console him at his bedside.

Tch, that was pitiful.

The kid had been through one living Hell with nearly losing his estranged Father and the man who was in his Dad's life that had become a close friend to him, doing something stupid and childish to hopefully gain his attention was just downright selfish, but damn it, he needed some way to get Roxas to acknowledge him or at least speak to him.

"…Roxas…" Axel's voice sounded softly hoarse as the sound of a buzzing ring seemed to vibrate about on the side table alongside the bed, upon checking the caller I.D., Axel answered it; "…What is it, Dem?"

Demyx waved about in his hands the invite for Rinoa's Halloween Party with a devilish, self accomplishing smirk on his face, "You up for a party on Halloween with a few good friends like me and Zexy, Cloud and Leon…Rinoa…and a special little blond that I'm know without a doubt I'm sure you miss more then anything…?"

"If the blond you're referring to is Larxene then…thanks but no thanks," Axel halfheartedly chuckled as he rolled over onto his back, "Heh, but I'm up for a party for Halloween if it'll give me a few hours peace from Larxene."

"Aww, you tired of her already, Axel?"

"Shut up you," Axel chuckled heartedly, "But seriously…Have you…talked to Roxas lately?"

Demyx sighed as he watched Zexion sitting in the Living Room of their Apartment grading papers that hadn't been graded since his leave from the school momentarily, "I'm in at least one or two of his classes, I'm bound to run into him and talk to him throughout the day…Let's just say…we had a rather lunch today and…I can say this," he moved from the kitchen to the back bedroom, "He may not show it on the outside, but he misses you and feels just as equally guilty for not fighting more for you…come to the party at Rinoa's…I'm sure he'll be there. If not for him, just come so I have someone to talk to when Zexy gets tired of me?"

"Heh…what time do you want me to pick you guys up?" Axel sighed as he looked over at the clock, figuring Larxene would be back sooner or later from whatever she was doing.

"Let's say about 6, gives you sometime to give the blond vixen sometime to go off to Marly's party and it gives you ample time to make up an excuse so you can get us for the party," Demyx chuckled, proud of himself, even though they didn't live that far from one another, "Then I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks at 6."

"Yeah, I guess its…this is going to be stupid…a date," Axel softly chuckled as he heard the front door opening and closing, "I've got to go…the she-devil just walked in."

Demyx caught on as he hung up on Axel as the man went back to trying to fake out the feeling of being sick, "Hey Axel, I'm back and you won't believe what I picked out for a costume for Marly's party…"

"…A slutty Nurse?" Axel muttered under his breath as he saw Larxene walk into the bedroom.

"Ta da!" she opened it up to reveal a Cat Woman costume, "Isn't it…purrrfect?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "…Yeah, it's terrific…"

"I'm home," Roxas called out as he shut the front door, but there didn't seem to be anyone home till he came around the corner as he found his Mom, talking and laughing with someone, "Mom?"

Rinoa slowly turned around as upon her face was a mask, a simple white mask with a painted on smile as where the other two that were sitting at the table with her, all form of talk seemed to grow quiet as Roxas walked into the kitchen area; it was an eerie silence that would have made Roxas' skin crawl had the sound of his Mom's voice not woken him up.

"Roxas…Roxas…"Rinoa softly shook him, "You feel asleep on the couch last night and the party is in almost four hours…"

"What party?" Roxas stiffly moved about on the sofa till it hit him as he saw the Halloween Decorations that were starting to fill around the house, "…Oh…that party."

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she forced him up off the sofa, "Come on, things are going to be fine…you and Axel may be having your differences at the moment, but you can at least have a little of bit fun tonight…"

Fun, yeah…

What fun was there when all you can sense that your friends are trying their hardest to get you to start looking to apologize and take back the thing in his life that had made it whole before a black hole came through and ripped a hole and tear in between the thing he held dear and him? Yeah, fun alright.

"So, who all _did _you invite to this Halloween Party tonight?" Roxas started poking around the decorations that hadn't been put up yet, "Demyx mentioned that he's coming with Zexion, but…are there any surprises you would like to spring on me, Mom?"

"You know, the usual suspects, Hayner, Seifer, Olette, Pence, Demyx, Zexion, your Father, Cloud, Sora, Riku…Namine and her…girlfriend," Rinoa was still trying to wrap her mind around relationships that were not between men and women, "Is that alright?"

Hiding the truth that Axel had been invited to the party through Demyx was hard to hide from Roxas, especially he had an uncanny gift for reading through the lies, "…You sure?"

"What is with the fifth degree? Can't I just have a party for you and your friends that have become almost like family for Halloween? You need to learn to relax, Roxas…I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you ever again…"

"…You can at least promise that much," Roxas started up the stairs to his bedroom to get into his costume for the party; his fingers ghosted on the possibility of just calling Axel after the Hell he had put him through, but, "…Can you even promise me that he'll figure out a way out of the Wedding to that blonde vixen?"

Hours seemed to slip on by like anything and not too long after the four hour countdown had begun, party guests had begun to arrive; they were dressed in their Halloween best, but none were interesting Cloud and Leon's outfits. Leon was dressed in a dog suit while Cloud was playing the part of the blind piano player Ray Charles, but there still hadn't been any signs of the "Phantom". Everyone was enjoying themselves aside from Roxas who had taken to stick near corners, dressed as a black cat, why did he even let his Mom pick out the costume or even a costume for him for the party. Hayner and Seifer had shown up as a cosplay couple, Seifer wasn't taking too well to being considered a moody blond novelist, but after much convincing on Hayner's part as part of an agreement if Seifer did it Hayner would pay him after the party. Olette was enjoying herself alongside a "friend" she had brought with her to the party, they were dressed a pair of Sailor Moon characters that were dubbed "cousins", while Pence was enjoying filming the Halloween madness. Sora and Riku were another story, it wasn't enough that Sora was dressed in a Lolita dress and Riku was dressed as a Victorian Master of the House; Rinoa was about to kick them out for the night if they were going to keep groping and feeling one another one. Namine was enjoying showing her girlfriend around to everyone, who knew that Kairi was her type? Demyx was enjoying being dressed as a rock star while Zexion stuck to being dressed normally, aside from the glow sticks Demyx had thrown around his neck, but now and again, Demyx would look to his watch.

"…So, Demyx, where is the Phantom of the Opera hiding?" Zexion whispered against Demyx's ear as he looked for Roxas, assuring that Roxas didn't let on that Axel had been brought to the party was the one thing they wanted to avoid, "It would be disastrous if Roxas found out you-know-who was here…"

Demyx rolled his eyes as he set the plastic Guitar Hero guitar down, "Zexy…If he does find him…I hope that those two will stop bickering like wet cats, kiss and make up or at best…do some…bow chicka wow wow…"

Zexion eyed his boyfriend closely, "What was that you just said now? Bow…chicka…wow…wow…? What era are you living in?"

"Just work with me, Zexy, look…" Demyx pointed towards a figure that was trying to work its way through the thralls of people, "It seems our "Phantom" finally made his way through the crowds of people…hopefully he'll find our little "kitty" sooner or later"

"…Demyx, you better know what you're doing," Zexion softly glared at the man as he watched Axel nearly tripping over his feet and the cape that was trailing off his shoulders until he found himself falling on someone, "Here we go…"

Roxas now knew what a cat felt like when it gets accidentally sat on, or at least crushed under the weight of a human being, "If you would mind getting off me, I'd like to be able to breath some…time…this…" his words trailed off as he saw the mask had fallen off the stranger who had fallen on him, "…I wasn't aware that mongrels were allowed in this house. They belong out on the street."

"…Nice to see you too, Roxas," Axel seemed to hiss out as he stood back up again, picking up the mask and preparing to place it back on his face, "Before you decide to run to your Mom and blaming her for letting me in…Demyx was the one that told me about the party and for all Larxene knows, I'm home sick with a head cold while she's off at a friend of ours from High School, my old High School's party."

"That's your excuse for being here? You sure your little mistress isn't going to get suspicious when she calls home to check in on you at some point during her party time with your old friend?" Roxas sarcastically asked as he started brushing himself off and started to help Axel clean up, but just the feel of brushing him off stirred old emotions as his fingers rested at Axel's waistline, "…She's going to kill you if she finds out you're here…"

Axel could sense the hesitation in Roxas' words and body language as he fixed the tweaked cat ears atop Roxas' head, but just by doing that; it stirred feelings in him as well, how long had it been since he had worked his long fingers through those soft blond locks and, was Roxas showering with lilac now? It was heavenly and intoxicating, he had to stop himself from leaning down and taking a shaky whiff of his locks or turning Vampire on him to be able to lock his teeth and lips on the boy's, was he wearing a cat collar?

_This is too much…Oh Gaia, Roxas…you're just…I…I just need…_

He brought Roxas' gaze up to him as he rested a hand against one of Roxas' straying hands on his hips, "Let her find out…She's probably seeing Marluxia on the side since I'm not willing to crawl into bed and do whatever she wants to do…tonight…" Axel's lips softly peppered against Roxas', "…tonight…" the lips started moving down to about his jaw line, "…I'm…all…" slowly they were working to about Roxas' neck line till they were almost ghosting against his pulse point, "…yours…if you'll have me…?"

Whimpering and moaning had been something that Roxas was ashamed of doing whenever the two of them would neck or even make out, but they were coming as felt Axel's hands working around his waist and making Roxas' hands snake around his waist. Slowly pulling Roxas in as felt and heard soft purrs coming from Roxas as the image of him being a Vampire compared to the Phantom of the Opera was becoming more and more apparent as he reared his head back and slowly moved in. As slowly as he did; he could almost hear Roxas' heart racing and beating fast as he came in and sunk his teeth in gently against Roxas' neck which all but made the boy grow limp in his arms. That simple bite had sunk it all as he had to purr himself as he felt Roxas' hands slip down around the dipping points of Axel's backside and squeeze gently. A slow smirk rose on Axel's lips as he let his teeth drag up and down the spot as his tongue softly lolled against the boy's neck which started to let airy moans come from him, even with the cat collar on; he could still feel it. Axel's hands worked up from Roxas' waist till about his neck as his fingers fumbled with the collar, but Roxas' grip on his backside not to mention the hip thrusting he was getting from the eager as it seemed blond made it hard to do the job.

"Nmnh…f-feisty much, Roxas…?" Axel softly growled as he smirked, licking his tongue up from the bite he had left on the boy's throat, "…Gaia I've missed this side of you…and all of you…"

"Shut up and get up to the usual place!" Roxas growled under his breath as he latched his lips onto Axel's lips, hard and rough as he threw his legs up around the man's waist, not caring that his feet were getting tangled in the man's cape, "I don't know why I'm giving into you after the way I've treated you, but…"

Axel pulled away slowly as his fingers started to unbuckle the collar and placed it softly against Roxas' lips, "…Just…don't start that now…Tonight…I hope we can make up for lost time…"

"…Axel…" Roxas softly muttered against the collar as his eyes softly looked up at Axel, "…Axel…"

There were no other words to express between them as Axel, much like the Phantom of the Opera, hid Roxas beneath the cape as they disappeared up the stairs to Roxas' room, "…And there goes our Phantom and kitten…Mission Get Axel In Roxas' Pants, Again…a success so far," Demyx playfully strum the make believe strings on the plastic Guitar as Zexion looked on in wonder as he watched Roxas link his arms around Axel's neck as Axel rested his head in against the crook of Roxas' neck, "You've just got to love cheesy romance make up sessions…"

Zexion airily chuckled, "And I've got to love how you made this all possible…" the man softly kissed Demyx as the music about the room seemed to grow into a slow dance motif of music, "I wouldn't give any of this up for the world…even if some fruity little bitchy vixen was to try and steal me from you…"

"Mmh…trying to be romantic are we?" Demyx softly placed his head in against the man's neck as he just soaked in the music, "It's not your strong suit, Zexy…"

"Shush you…you're spoiling the mood…"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura or even Disney related Characters used in this work of fanfiction are the ownership owned characters of their rightful owners.

AN: I know I promised that this would be finished SOON, but...I don't want to make the chapters so long that you guys get bored and be like, "Bleh, done reading this for now...I'll come back to it" and...^^; I've got my own reasons for chaptering this up like it is. Well...Chapter 16 followed by the Epilogue will be rounding this out. Get ready for the end of this whirlwind fanfic.

Chapter 15

Much like a seducing siren, the slow dancing music had seduced each of the party guests that had come with someone into a slow dance in the tight fitting Living Room; Rinoa watched on as the young couples, both same gender and differing Gender dance about the room to the slow dancing song as it wafted about the room. Pence had given up on filming the festivity and had left as soon as the slow dance song was coming on, Rinoa had at that point had tried to convince him to stick around for the rest of the party, but like any cameraman; he had somewhere else to be. Namine and Kairi left shortly before the slow dancing song and slowly but surely, some of the other couples started to find their way home until it was just Demyx and Zexion. They had been dancing long after the song had ended, but it had done its effect on Cloud and Leon, especially Leon, Cloud's fingers worked to find their way into Leon's soft, brunet locks and eventually they did find their way into his hair.

"…Tonight was something special, don't you think, Rinoa?" Cloud looked out ahead, unaware of where Rinoa was; it was suspected he would be blind on almost permanent basis.

She softly nodded as she started picking up the remains of the Halloween party as she draped Zexion and Demyx in a blanket as they curled up together on the sofa, "…Yeah…it was, I just hope it doesn't end abruptly with heartache and regret…"

Leon shifted about against Cloud's lap, muttering something that neither one of them could comprehend as the man settled back down against Cloud lap as Rinoa draped a blanket against him, "You're a lucky man, Cloud Strife…you've got a man that's willing to stay at your side even if you can't see…"

Cloud softly chuckled, "I guess I am…" his fingers slipped through Leon's locks, slowly, but Leon never made a move, "…I was told when I came around after being out for so long that he never left my side, even after he got patched up after Sephiroth's attack on him…not once…"

"…He is truly an amazing man," Rinoa softly smiled as she sat down in the only other available spot to sit down, curling up on the spot as her eyes softly closed into sleep.

It had been a long time since Axel had seen the inside of Roxas' bedroom, not a thing had changed about it since the last time he had seen the inside of it, but all he could see at the moment was a pair of fuzzy kitty ears and a mess of blond locks that were tantalizing to the senses as Axel buried his nose into them again, never minding the cat ears that were in his way. Roxas had never once let go of Axel's backside, no matter how much his conscious was telling him that all of this was wrong, being with Axel was wrong since he had made his point that he and Axel were through, but he couldn't give up his hold on the man even as he felt Axel leaving him onto his bed or as the man's fingers pulled away as the man straddled himself over Roxas, admiring the mere beauty of it all.

"I can say this…the cat costume…not a big turn on, but you…" Axel's lips came back against Roxas' lips as one hand slipped up under the flimsy top of the costume as another rested on Roxas' hips; one of Roxas' legs seemed to follow suit as if nothing had changed between them, "…you are quite the turn on for me…"

A faint hue of pink flushed Roxas' face as his leg moved up and down the small of Axel's back, "I wasn't aware you were capable of Mr. Dark and Mysterious with the Phantom of the Opera get up…" the chuckle that came from his lips seemed almost as if it was forced, but it made the moment seem special.

"…The other day at campus…let's just say, walking away with someone you don't care about with a hard on…not a fun experience especially when you're trying to hide that you're reliving it in the shower with that same person you'd rather not be wondering why you're in a cold shower," Axel chuckled with a tone of embarrassment, "…You really know how to leave your mark on a guy, kid."

"As do you," Roxas looked up at Axel, not minding the mark on his throat, "…Your mark has been poking me in the thigh for the last five minutes."

Axel seemed far enough ahead in Roxas' lining of thinking as his hip hand moved southwards as a dark blush ran on Roxas' face, "…As have you."

"…S-Stop point out the obvious…its embarrassing," Roxas stuttered as he attempted to look away, why was he even trying to get back with the man who hadn't fought for him the first time around and then only tried to fight for him after he had found him with the blonde vixen, "It's kind of hard to not get excited when you are sucking my neck and leaving bite marks on the places you are now are sensitive."

"Hey…"Axel turned Roxas' gaze upwards to him, "…It's alright to feel embarrassed…I can leave if you want me to go…I'll leave your life forever if that's what you want…I won't turn back, I won't change my mind. If you've made up your mi---"

Roxas shut the man up instantly as the heel of the leg around Axel's back found itself digging into the base of his spine; Axel saw stars momentarily until his sight return as he found that he was still hovering over the boy, "You little son of a…"

"You once said…that you always start what you finish…now…"he let the heel remove itself out of the man's back as his foot slipped down the back of Axel's thigh, "…Finish what you started or get out of my room, my Mother's house and my life, Axel Fair…"

"…Glad to hear the Roxas I know…and once feel in love with back," Axel's smirk was filled with lust as the game of foreplay began its playful banter.

As always, the slip of the tongue was the first to play its way out, slowly, Axel had slipped his tongue inwards into Roxas' mouth, at first, Roxas was hesitant; it had been a long time since he had allowed the man's tongue in his mouth. Axel was patient as he waited for Roxas to enter into play, but that had been long gone, it had left the moment, the moment Roxas had slid his foot down the back of Axel's thigh and it was slowly and intricately had begun to move in between Axel's thighs which earned a hearty moan through the deep lip lock that embraced their lips. Coyly, Roxas moved a hand up through Axel's fiery flamed spikes, oh Gaia how he had missed those fiery red spikes and the feel they brought one person's fingers had raked through them, but was there a chance she had placed her fingers through these spikes as well? No, he couldn't on that thought, especially at the sensation of Axel growing further into second base, the grope fest that was going on near the south end of his anatomy which unconsciously caused Roxas' body to ache and buck at that sensation. It had been far too long that he had felt those fingers touch and grab at familiar anatomy; it only made for the problem between them to grow deeper and faster as teeth began to gnash in against the deep lip lock to the point that Roxas' fingernails began to claw and scratch at Axel's shirt.

"…Easy…slow and easy little one…you'll get to feel the flesh again…just give it time and let me have some fun," Axel's fingers traced down the tank top of the costume as he slowly maneuvered it upwards, peeking and winking at him as if for the first time was Roxas' navel, "…Still cute as ever…"

Roxas blushed, shyly as he tried to divert his gaze; why was he acting like such a virgin as if he had never done this before, "S-Shut up…" his hand swatted at Axel's rear which earned a hearty growl of lust from the man.

"…Easy with the swats little man…you want me to spoil all the fun before we actually get started?" Axel cheekily smirked as a fingertip brushed at a bump on the boy's chest which earned him his answer, "…Relax…"

Relax, a natural thing that could've been achieved if Roxas didn't think that something was wrong, all wrong about this; he knew the man had all but given into the notion of marriage, this was all wrong, but at the same token, it felt as if it should be the thing to do. No amount of anger from Larxene for taking back was meant to be Roxas' happiness should be able to destroy the moment or the joy he felt for having the man back in his arms as those heated fingertips made a flick every few seconds which resulted in a deep gasp. Each gasp was going directly to their "Growing problems" and it was getting hard to avoid the inevitable.

"…You know, if you don't stop sticking me in the thigh…I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"Roxas moaned faintly as he attempted to kick Axel in the backside, but Axel was not about to have any of that as his leg became pinned to the bed, "Poor sport…"

Axel's fingers began to tire of Roxas' chest and his mind was fishing on Roxas' "growing problem", "If I do that…what are you going to do about this?" his hand tweaked at the problem through Roxas' pants which sent Roxas reeling as his head lolled back and his hips bucked up in against Axel's, "Now…relax…I want to enjoy this evening with you…this is the first time since…well…you know when that I've gotten to see you like this…"

"I can't help feeling that you're cheating on your future wife to be…" Roxas bit back the words as he felt Axel's gaze leering on him, but his fingers weren't leaving that one region as they moved up to the button keeping his pants closed, "…I…I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…"

"And just for that…you're getting double punishment little man…"Axel didn't seem phased by it, "For each time you mention anything about Larxene, I'm going to have spank you…So, unless you want a bruised backside, you'll shut up about her and stop feeling guilt about it."

How can someone not feel guilty about cheating with someone that had given up to marry the one person that had come in destroy their lives? It was hard to not feel the guilt or at least be resentful about doing any of this, why was Axel for this action while Roxas was not? Where was the honor in all of this?

"Roxas…?" Axel saw hesitation in Roxas' hazy stare as the man started to pat the side of Roxas' face, "Roxas…hey…you okay?"

Roxas started to come around as he pushed Axel upwards, but his legs remained locked around Axel's waist, "…I'm fine…I just…I…I just…"

Things weren't fine and Axel could see them as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, "Heh…Roxas, please…please fight for me…I'm scared to death of doing this, I don't want Larxene, I want you…please…don't let me go through with this; I don't care if my Dad wants me to marry her, I can't love her like I love you!"

"A-Axel…"Roxas could feel a sob in his throat as he rocked himself against Axel, "I…I do want to, but, I can't bring myself to do this, I felt betrayed when all you did was cave in to your Father's wishes and let me run off and nearly get hit by cars. How can I still fight for you or even love you if you wouldn't show the slightest bit of return of love to me that night!"

"…Roxas, please, don't do this to me," Axel could feel his own sob rising in his throat as his lips found their way against the slightly old bite mark he had left on the boy's neck, "Can't we just have this one night together? Please…one last go at us before I seal my life forever with someone I'm going to regret being with the rest of my life?"

"Axel…"

The final immortal words before things of foreboding are sealed forever were spoken, more or less, softly whispered as a soft and slow flurry of colorful snow made of varying feel and textured cloths found their way to the floor of the boy's room, rolling thunder was the sound of the bed's ancient moaning and groaning squeaks amongst the human like gasping moans and groans, reaching almost fevered screams. The rain began a slow and steady downpour as it began its descent in through a dark and narrow tunnel, washing in and out of the tunnel as the rolling thunder made its moans and groans, calling out for the rain to continue its treacherous downpour until the lightening found its way to clash among the titans of rain and thunder. Creaking moans came out from the bed as old springs began to creak and moan amongst the moaning groans coming out from the storm clouds as a show of fire and lightening began to tangle and fight one another. The Gods were truly in full force tonight as a deep, throaty rolling cry of thunder was being to slip out from the God's mouth as the other God collided down on the open cavern of the God's mouth as to swallow the thunder escaping from the God's beautiful cavern. Moist, moaning screams came from the God's cavern as the lightening struck hard at the rain and thunder, colliding to a final finish as the God's found them selves conquered by the overpowering storm.

Roxas lay almost lifeless against the bed, draped in the sheets of his bed and Axel's lanky arms; why had after the time he had spent with Axel, driving home into him that no one was ever going to make him whole the way Axel had made him feel whole from the Hell that he had been living in.

"…Morning Roxas," Axel softly whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Roxas' forehead, "Last night was fun…don't you think?"

All Roxas could do was shrug as he sighed against Axel's chest, "It was fun, but…"

"But? Please Roxas, not this again…"Axel was enjoying their moment together, but Roxas' words were ruining it, "What is with the guilt trip all of a sudden? When did you grow a conscious about the fact that I'm not even in love with her! I gave into her because when I realized you weren't willing to risk it all that day at the Campus, I figured, 'What the Hell? Why not screw up the rest of my life and marry someone I don't even give a rat's ass about?!' "

Roxas tried to move out of the bed, but Axel's gaze was the closest thing to an ankle shackle to keeping him to the bed, "…I never told you about why I finally caved into you and let you have my heart…That day, when you cornered me in the bathroom at school…afterschool that day, I was going to go to the bridge overpass of the freeway and…"

"…Wow, just wow, Roxas…I guess, we're both equal, you threw yourself at me and dove into the world of the Non-Straight and ditch your girlfriend to be with me…and I threw myself at Larxene and ditched you for her to marry her…in a few short weeks…just to appease my Dad," Axel chuckled to himself as he pulled himself out of the bed, gathered up his clothes and headed for the door, "You know, Roxas, in life, we have our Tides…and then there is our Stormy Weathers…You and I, we went through those Tides together and I guess…this our Stormy Weathers…"

"Axel…please don't say that…"Roxas didn't know what else to say, "…Just…Just…Just go…Just go then…see if I care about your stupid Stormy Weather or whatever Hell metaphor you're using for this screwed up relationship, just go…"

Dawn had beamed in through the small house as the sound of a door slammed upstairs that alerted Rinoa as she stirred in her sleep, but none of the others in her Living Room stirred awake; mumblings and grumbling mixed with profanity seemed to stringing from the grumblings as the footsteps came down the stairs.

"Roxas, sweetie you okay?" Rinoa moved to the foot of the stairs to be greeted by a flustered night before Phantom of the Opera wearing the half of the mask on his face, "Axel? What…What is going on?"

The man had to stop as he looked up the stairs towards the sight of a curious and shy kitten staring at him, "Ask Roxas…Heh, I guess I'll see you guys whenever my Parole from the blonde vixen Warden to see anyone again."

Rinoa was lost in translation until it struck her, "…Axel, you don't have to do this; please…You don't know what kind of person he was after you two split from one another…I was afraid that the next time I went to that Dormitory to see him or picked up the phone to call him, I would be hearing from the Dorm Head that my son was found dead either in the bathtub or hanging…" she couldn't bring herself to say anything else as she waved her hands in the air as she walked down the stairs and headed for the Living Room, but she had found herself at the front door, "…You've made your choice…now…live with it."

"…I'm sorry, Ms. Leonhart," Axel sighed as he walked out the front door and headed for home, but he wasn't out the door long before he came back in, "…Could you wake up Zexion and Demyx…they're my ride home."

Zexion was awake amongst the noise as he shifted up, moving Demyx up in his arms as he made for the front door, holding the young man in his arms, "Go get in the car, Axel…you're going to have to explain yourself to Larxene once you get back…and I'm not coming to pick up your ass once she's handed it to you for lying to her," he moved to the car as he placed Demyx in the passenger seat of his car and motioned for Axel, "…You've screwed up one life, don't screw up another just to make someone happy."

-A Few Weeks Later-

Happily ever after, a cliché ending to any and all known fairy tales, we all wish for that one happy ending, just once, we just wish that for once our lives could have that magical 'Happily Ever After' ending, but, is it ever possible to accomplish the Happily Ever After, shoot for the stars, over the moon, happy in love ending for all relationships? Roxas had begun to question that after he had opened his mouth and inserted not only his foot, but also, every known foot in the world and branded with 'Worst Boyfriend Ever' and possibly ruined any chance of ever finding another person like Axel to fill the void that had created itself the first time he had given up on the man. Thanksgiving Break was going to be a welcomed relief to everything else that had gone on since the Halloween Party; Demyx and Zexion had gone about their lives, but had not been short of now and again speaking to Roxas. Cloud and Leon had been going to Therapy to help Cloud adjust to being blind such as learning how to read the Braille lettering as well as the occasionally Therapy session that had followed shortly after Cloud had regained his sense of consciousness to help with the nightmares that had become topped on one another, but, everything in between was fixed on their own terms.

Fixed…

A term that Roxas wished he knew how to use in his own life.

"Hello?" Roxas answered the phone alongside his Dormitory bed as he bookmarked his textbook reading.

"Hello Roxas…it's Namine," the voice was soft as her fingers curled around the phone chord as she looked over at the figure that had walked in at the moment, "I heard you're heading to your Mom's place for Thanksgiving."

_Thanks a lot, Mom…_

"Heh…yeah, it's about the only thing I can do since my original plans fell through, what's up?"

It had been a while since Roxas and Namine had spoken since they had split in High School when Roxas had found that the only person he could find joy in was Axel, the conversation dragged on what could've been hours but it was only a moment of minutes. Reminiscing was all they could do and all they talked about as Namine talked about what she had done after Roxas had without notice and without any real warning that they were through; she had begun to try to find someone else to sink her claws into but after the act she had pulled in front of Axel when he defended Roxas' choice of relationships. She had all but gone off the deep end; the idea of just giving up on life completely had been an option, but when she had attempted that; that was when she had found the young woman in her life. After a few here and there run ins with one another and the occasional "Girl's Day Out" and the occasional, "Girl's Night Out"; it was settled that she was the one.

She softly chuckled on the other end, "It's not that you weren't a good lover, it's just…I guess, you just weren't the one for me…and making it with you, it was like trying to get a dog interested in playing fetch," embarrassing at it seemed, it was right.

"…And I guess it took splitting up with you to make me realize that you and I would never have worked out," Roxas sighed as he eyed his textbook, "So, what is there any reason to the call, Namine?"

"No real reason…its just, I just thought I pass on the word that's going around that tomorrow…Axel is marrying Larxene," her voice sounded flat and sad as she glanced up to the young woman with her arms around her shoulders, "You still going to let him go through with what you know is a bad decision or are you going to help him change his mind?"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he thought over hanging up on Namine, "I don't know at this moment, Namine…Demyx mentioned it to me after he turned down being the Best Man at the wedding. I may or may not go…"

"Roxas…"Namine sounded like she was trying to get him to think it over to do something romantic, like, breaking into the wedding the moment the Preacher asks if there was anyone who objects to the marriage and whisk Axel away so they could have their own wedding, "…You've got to do something or else he's going to make the worst mistake of his entire life."

"…I'll think about it," Roxas sighed as he heard that someone was on the call waiting, "I've got to go, Namine, I've got another call coming in and it could be important."

Namine felt she was being given the shrug off, but the young woman around her arms was telling her otherwise, "Alright…take care, Roxas."

Roxas hung up the call as he took the other call, "Hello?"

"…Hello…is this Roxas Heartlily?"

"…Yes, may I ask whose calling?" Roxas was worried at the voice on the other end, "Hayner or Seifer, if this is either one of you…"

The caller seemed to pull the phone away, "I'm not sure who those people are, my name is Aerith Gainsborough…Roxas…are you there?"

"Aunt Aerith?"

"Glad to hear you still remember me…"

Roxas shifted about on his bed, "…What's up?"

"How are things between you and that man of yours that I heard so much about in your emails so long ago?"

"…Then you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

A knot was forming in Roxas' stomach as he tried to come out to his Aunt that he and Axel weren't together among all the other details of how he believed Axel had lied to him about even liking him like that to the point of giving him up for Larxene, "…Axel and I…we split up because it seems some long lost fiancée showed up…with Axel's Dad…and…he and his fiancée are getting married tomorrow…"

"…I…see…"Aerith seemed to grow quiet as she glanced over into the Living Room of her home as she stared at the back of the head of her husband's head as he sat watching T.V. in the Living Room, smiling happily at the fact tomorrow is son was getting married and to someone that didn't have the same anatomy as his son, "…I'm sure you're busy, Roxas…I'll let you get back to your studies. Say 'Hello' to your Mother for me."

The last words seemed rushed as the sound of the phone hanging up clicked in Roxas' ear, "…Bye to you too, Aunt Aerith."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still don't any of these characters.

AN: After this is the Epilogue...Well, its been a fun run with this fanfiction even though its precusor was something that was written out of angst and a form of therapy to kill that and depression over Anime Expo 2008 which I eventually went to for a Day last year. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed it. ^^

Chapter 16

"Zackary Matthias Fair. What. Did. You. Do?" Aerith glowered behind the man as she snatched the remote out of his hands and turned the television off, "I just got off the phone with my Nephew…our "adopted" son's boyfriend, or so he was until you did something to ruin it, didn't you?!"

Zack felt the bombardment of his wife's hands on him as she started pulling him out of his chair and nearly throwing him across the room, "It was for the best! I don't want my son marrying another man! I let the happen once! ONCE! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT MISTAKE HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"THIS IS ABOUT YOUR EX FROM THAT ONE TIME, ISN'T IT?! YOU'RE AFRAID THAT YOUR SON'S BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO TURN INTO SOME PSYCHOTIC MONSTER THAT IS GOING TO TRACK YOU DOWN TILL HE'S PLACED IN AN INSANE ASYLUM TO AVOID GETTING TO YOU! ISN'T IT?! HE'S NOT LIKE SEPHIROTH!"

A resounding smack came out amongst the fighting as Aerith reeled her hand back as she stared angrily at her husband, "That's it…isn't it? You just want to protect Axel forever…don't you?" her glare was anything but grateful or caring at this moment, "Well, congratulations Zack…you did it."

"…Aerith…please don't do this," Zack winced through the sting on his face as he watched her heading for the front door, "Where are you going?"

"To fix what you started to end the only thing that made our son happy…" the woman headed to the door as she stood in it, turning back to him, soft tears were starting to come to her face, "…Why can't you be happy for him? You seemed more then happy for Reno when he told you he was with Vincent and even happier when he said he was going to propose to Vincent…why is Axel any different?"

Her husband's face seemed to soften as he watched his wife's brunette hair bob out of the room to hide the tears coming to her face, "…Because I don't want him ending up the same way I did after the first person I came to think could love me left me for another…"

Cloud had not only be the only one who had been subjected to the relationship that Sephiroth had wanted out of him, Zack Fair, husband to Aerith Gainsborough and father to Axel Fair; he had himself had been a prisoner to the silver haired man's charms. At first he thought it was all too good to be true, but the man's charm was too overpowering to not resist, each touch, every word he spoke; it was almost as if the man was lulling a deadly viper into a deep comatose state. It was then, that the deadly viper that had charmed the naïve viper into a trap that he couldn't escape and the marks that were left after the deadly encounter always remained. It wasn't that he didn't want his son to be happy; he just didn't want his son to fall into the same pattern he had fallen into and from how he seen how he could charm the boy in his life, he saw Sephiroth there.

"I just don't want the mistakes I did to be repeated…"

A card was placed near Cloud's fingertips as Leon watched him trying to find it, decipher it, but his heart began to cry as he saw the man's lower lip quivering as he worked to whisper what it had been on the card. Leon knew what the man wanted to say as he softly captured the man's lips in his own, brushing his fingers through the man's soft blond lock's; unaware of the blonde's fingers shakily finding their way through the man's brunet lock's. It had been far too long since he had felt the man touch him, if only to know the feel of every part of his face and the soft touch of his soft hair under his fingertips; soft tears began to fall down Leon's face as he held Cloud close to him.

"And that…is what we call a breakthrough," the therapist softly applaud their efforts as she wrote on her notepad, 'Patient has increased tenfold since the start and has made a great leap today…Patient managed to know the feel of his lover's face again and for the first time, signs of tears were apparent in this session. Mr. Strife has made great strides."

Leon softly pulled away from Cloud's face as he held it in his hands as he wiped away the happy tears away from the man's face, "I never thought I hear you say that again…you don't know how happy you've just made me…"

His lips pressed in against Cloud's again as he thought he heard Cloud mumble through his lips, "What?"

"…If you would stop long enough," Cloud pulled away as he steadied himself to find his way onto the floor, getting on one knee as he fumbled through his pockets, "Leon...Squall Leonhart…"

"Oh my god…" He hadn't heard that name in the longest time and as he stared at Cloud; he couldn't feel but feel as if he knew what the man was doing.

Cloud's fingers fumbled across a box in his pocket as he worked his fingers around to find the way to open it, "You've made my life filled with so many life experiences that I have never experienced…and I hope…you will continue to do that for me…"

As much as Leon wanted to stay composed and not becoming a broken down crying female; it wasn't working, "Cloud…"

The box opened to reveal a simple and not too fancy for a man's engagement ring as Cloud worked his other hand out to take Leon's in his own as he worked it against Leon's hand, hoping it was the right finger, "…Would you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" Leon took no time on deciding on his answer as he pulled the man up to him as he kissed him harder then he had in months as their tears came back, but this time, they were tears of joy.

Roxas had taken to burying himself in his studies; he wasn't under the threat of being punished by his Mom for less then grades she wanted for him, only the fear of failing a class which would look terrible on his College transcripts as well as any resume for working. Without Axel in his life, he knew he could only bury himself in school work and only school work; even if it was an attempt to get over Axel and the realization he was with Larxene now, and nothing was going to change that. Pages flipped through the quiet library, the occasional passing footsteps would pass behind him and every time he thought someone was behind him that he may have known; he would always look. Each and every time, it wasn't someone for him; it was merely another patron of the library walking pass him with books in their arms to cram for Finals, Finals was something that Roxas had all but forgotten about.

"History of Business and Its Workings, sounds like it would be tons of fun to read," a voice spoke up as the owner of it sat down beside him, a guitar case hiding his face as he buried his nose in a book entitled, "Sitar for Dummies", "Why don't you read this?"

The visitor slipped a book towards Roxas without looking up from his own book; Roxas' eyes crossed over it and scoffed at the cheesy title, "Making up with Boyfriends and Girlfriends for Dummies? Are you trying to say I've got problems with a girlfriend?" Roxas pushed the book back towards the figure, "Thanks…but that ship has sailed…actually, that one sailed years ago…and the other love ship in my life is off with another ship entirely…what good does this book hold for me?"

"Because Axel is miserable without you and if you don't get your ass over to the City Courthouse, you're going to lose him forever to that nymphomaniac," the guitar case moved aside as Demyx's mullet appeared over the top of the book while his newly freed lover sat across from him writing up his lesson plan, "Do you really plan to give up on him that easily?"

Zexion cleared his throat, "If he's made his choice, let him live with it; he already made it clear ages ago that he was done with Axel because I'm sure he prefers doing it with a girl…" he closed his book as he let the glasses on his face slip down slightly on his face, "There is always more things that can be done with a girl then you can do with a guy. More then one entrance to attack to make them squirm and scream through the night."

"Zexion…" Demyx growled out as he saw Roxas pale at that image, the image of finding Larxene half nude atop his boyfriend months prior had still been on his mind as he pushed his chair out, and headed for the front door of the library; his steps ever picking up.

"You were about to say something Demyx?" Zexion's face never broke character as he pushed his glass back up on his face, but they were found hanging down around his neck as Demyx's hands wrapped around the man's collar as he brought him in close.

Demyx let him go as a devilish smirk crossed his face, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Zexion lightly smiled as he twirled his fingers around the sky blue tie hanging off his boyfriend's neck as he pulled it upwards, nipping at the man's pulse point without regard for pain except for the soft moaning purr that left Demyx's lips, "…I'm sure you'll tell me about it later…this evening…in bed…under me…"

The two were lost in one another as they found themselves crawling under the table where they lost themselves in one another's fighting, smothering kisses and the soft mewling, moaning and gasping, especially the gasping of the patrons that were unfortunate enough to see the scene that was unveiling under the table. Roxas wasted no time in running for all he was worth as he raced through the streets looking for any sign to tell him the way to the Courthouse; he knew he had been selfish, he knew he had hurt Axel; he had pushed the man out of his life, but now, by doing that…

"_God…please stop time for me…just this once…just…just…just let me get to him in time…please help me get to him before he makes a mistake that he'll regret forever…"_

Axel was sitting, waiting for the ceremony, as much as he would have rather it had been Roxas and he standing at an altar with all their friends and family watching them, soft candles flickering around them while Axel stood in amazement at how beautiful Roxas looked dressed up in the dress. A dress he would have made sure to have some say staring in awe, but even as the Minister's words spoke to them and Demyx's voice would be clearing the dream out of his head; it would bring him back to reality where he stood staring at Roxas; they would take one another's hands, say their vows then share in…

"Axel, it's time," Reno poked his head in as he gave his brother a soft smile, "…Congratulations."

Axel softly scoffed as he stood up, walking to the door, "I should be saying that you to Reno, you got who you wanted to share your life with, I didn't get that option with Dad…I had my world until…" he just stopped speaking completely as he patted his brother's shoulder making his way to the room where the Wedding would be taking place.

"You aren't going to stop him, Reno?" Vincent stood behind Reno as he watched what could only be described as a dead man walking, "Are you really going to let him go through with all of this?"

"Axel was always one for keeping his pride intact and besides," he softly shrugged as he gave his boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek, "Things have been known to happen to change things for the better."

Vincent blinked as he saw his boyfriend's playful grin play across his face as he went off to be his brother's best man; it didn't don on him until it caught up to him as he followed after Reno, "I guess things could change for the better…or at least we can all hope for Axel's sake."

Roxas ran through the streets hoping against all hope that he could get to the Courthouse before it was too late to save Axel from swallowing his pride completely and marrying someone he knew he was not in love with. Everything seemed to look the same to him as he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, telling him that time was running out even as he looked up and saw the Town Clock Tower striking close to high noon. Traffic was heavy throughout the streets as he raced through cars and other forms of transportation, but what he didn't expect was for someone to clip him as he stumbled to the sidewalk.

"SON OF A! GAH! FU---" he held his side as he sat on the sidewalk in pain; was this to be the end of it all, would he lose Axel all together over his own stupid actions of trying to stop him from doing something so stupid?

The car that had hit Roxas stopped as the driver stepped out as the figure walked up to Roxas in a slight panic, "You okay?"

Roxas froze at the sound of the man's voice as he slowly looked up until he came upon the soft emerald green hued eyes of the only person he could think of that that had those eyes, Axel's dad. When Roxas made no attempts to speak the man knelt down as he saw who he had hit; he was hit with the same temporary lack of the ability to form words as he just stared at the boy. Everything he had worked for to stop his son and him from being together, and yet, he was still trying to ruin it all, but the silence was interrupted as wife came from the car.

"OH MY GOD! ROXAS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Aerith screeched as she came upon the scene, lightly glaring at her husband.

Roxas started to stand up as he wobbly started down the sidewalk, "HE is what happened…HE is the reason why Axel and I are apart and the reason why I'm trying to stop Axel from making the biggest mistake of his life…"

"Roxas…"

Zack held up his hand as he grabbed at the boy's wrist pulling him back towards him, "Just you listen right now, I wanted to save him from the mistakes I made…this world is filled with people that will destroy you and destroy what you have…leaving scars on your heart and other places that people can not see…" his hand softly let go of the boy as he looked up at the Clock Tower, "…I know that anything I say isn't going to change the mistakes I've created for you two…but I don't want to make a mistake in my son's life by forcing him to go through with something that will make the rest of his life miserable."

Roxas didn't know whether or not to believe the man any further, but the sounds of the Clock Tower clicking away was making him realize his chance of happiness that he had had his grip on for so long was slipping away, "…Why don't you start on fixing those mistakes by giving me a ride to stop your son from making a fool of himself?"

"Zack," Aerith called out to the man as she started to worry about not making it in time, "We can dwell on the past later, but right now, your son's future is at stake…"

"Everyone, get in the car, we've got a wedding to stop," Zack climbed into the driver's seat as Roxas climbed in behind Aerith as they took off for the Courthouse.

Axel stood before the County Clerk as he waited for Larxene to make her entrance into the room; he wasn't ready for any of this and the feelings he had were starting to show on his face. Reno stood off to the side as he saw his brother was regretting all of this; he just wanted to walk up to him and tell him to just walk away now to go and find Roxas again, seeing him miserable was killing him inside. Walking out now was not an option as the Wedding March began as the sight of Larxene walking towards the County Clerk and Axel.

"…I guess…there is no turning back now…" Axel muttered under his breath as he saw Larxene's devious smile coming out through the veil around her face.

Reno just stared at his brother ready to kill him for not giving up his pride, "You had your chance, but…" he couldn't bring himself to say it as he brushed past Larxene harshly as he left from the room, "…I give up. Go ahead and ruin your life, Axel…I'm hope you're happy."

"Reno," Vincent took after Reno as the County Clerk began the typical speech of marrying off the couple standing ahead of him.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony," the man began as Larxene worked her fingers through Axel's fingers, "Here in the sight of God, family and friends who shall be the witnesses to assure that this wedding is legally binding."

Vincent chased Reno down as he found the man running for the bus stop or something to escape from being anywhere near where his brother was making the biggest mistake of his life, "RENO!"

Reno stopped momentarily as he slowly turned around, "You've got some nerve just running out on him…you're suppose to be his brother and all you can do is just run and not do a damn thing about the mistake he is making."

"How do you know anything about what I am doing…I can't just stand there and watch him do this if he's not willing to admit that he his ruin his life…" Reno was trying to not break down in front of the man, "…It's all up to him now or some twist of fate to change all of this…"

"Reno…" Vincent reached out to bring the man close to him as his eyes looked up to see Reno's families car racing towards the Courthouse, "…I think someone heard your hopes…"

"What are you talking about?"

Reno looked up as he saw the sight of his dad and mom racing for the Courthouse with a traffic cop tailing them as well, "Come on, we've got to get back to the Courthouse, I am NOT missing this for the World. Come on!"

"Larxene, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the Clerk eyed Larxene as he waited for an answer.

Larxene made eyes at Axel as she made to say it, "I do…"

Axel's heart sunk into his stomach as he saw her face became a look of devious accomplishment, she had gotten her way, and as far as he knew; he was on a one way track to a life of a love that he didn't want.

"Now ask him," Larxene pointed at Axel as she stepped on Axel's foot to make him more alert.

He softly winced at her heel stepping into his foot as the Clerk took some sympathy on Axel as he tried to buy time, "Of course, um, Axel, do you…"

"Aerith, get him in there! I'll try and explain to the police why we were speeding! GO!" Zack unlocked the doors as Roxas and Aerith scrambled out of the car as the police officer started after them.

"HEY! STOP!" the officer shouted at them as Zack stepped out of the car as he stopped the Officer in his tracks.

Aerith dragged Roxas along towards the Courthouse, but the boy was slightly limping from getting struck as he tried to fight off the pain; he couldn't let it stop him as he fought through the pain to get into the Courthouse. He could hear the Clerk giving Axel the vows which was breaking his heart as he broke away from his Aunt as he ran through his pain as he broke the door.

"I OBJECT TO THIS!" Roxas screamed in the doorway as he saw Larxene and the Clerk stare at Roxas in disbelief, "HE CAN'T MARRY THIS WOMAN BECAUSE HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! HE NEVER WAS…He's not even straight…"

Larxene stared at Roxas with what could only be considered daggers, "Who said you any say in the matters of his life, he is madly in love with me and you're just jealous that I have him…and you don't."

Aerith feared the worst as she came up as she saw Roxas making the move to walk into the room as he limped up to her, pushing Larxene aside, "I may be jealous…but it's only because you entered his life and forced him into something he didn't want…I know everything about him that makes him who he is…I know how you worked with Demyx to trick him into finding out that Axel was gay…"

"What a bitch…" the Clerk remarked as he closed his book and started to put it away.

Aerith happily watched her nephew reclaiming the love he had nearly lost; it may seem odd that he would be in love with someone that could be considered a relative, but in a way, Axel wasn't related through blood. Aerith and Zack had found that after having Reno that Aerith was incapable of bearing children by a strange coincidence and when they wished to have another child, they had adopted.

"You…You…YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Larxene began to lunge at Roxas, but Axel's hand came upon her as he stopped her from attacking the boy.

"You touch him, and I swear, I will lay you out dead in front of all of these people," Axel growled out as he wrenched her back, "You never changed…and this…all of this…is over."

Roxas had never seen Axel act like he had in this moment; he felt he could be happy to know that Axel would do anything for him if he could see him, but the feeling of dizziness overcoming him as well as the pain in his side taking the front seat to all of this. He felt that he was falling, but how could it be when he was standing on his two feet? The room was spinning as all the voices around him began to echo around him as he found himself falling against the floor, if anyone was touching him; he was unaware of the feeling of anyone near him.

"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas…" a voice seemed to be calling to him as his eyes hazily opened as the sound of a machine beeping near him beeped in his ears; his vision was starting to clear up as he started to make out a face.

Roxas groggily started to speak as he reached out a hand to the person speaking to him, "M-Mom…?"

A hand took Roxas' hand in his own as he heard a soft familiar chuckle fill his ears as the figure's lips brushed against his knuckles, "I think you hit more then your side against my Dad's car…"

"Axel…" Roxas softly groaned as he seemed to finally open his eyes as he saw that everyone he knew was standing in the room watching him, "…W-What happened?"

Zack moved forward as he stood at the foot of Roxas' bed, "Remember, you got hit by my car while running to stop my son from making a big mistake; it seems, that it did some internal damage and you had some slight internal bleeding which kind of caused you black out at the Courthouse."

"Bu now…" Axel softly kissed Roxas against the lips as he traced his face with his fingers, "…You're safe, and let's just say, Larxene won't be bothering us anymore."

"But…how?"  
"She ended up marrying the County Clerk, it seems he likes women that are control freaks," Aerith lightly shrugged as the visitors seemed to laugh.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Still don't and won't ever own any of the Characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Song used "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, and NO I do not own the rights to the song or lyrics.

AN: Well guys...this ends Stormy Weather. This part, especially the ending chapters were the hardest ones to write of this fanfic because...well, unfortunately, I had written some of the parts of this that were tied in together later and even now ahead of time because they came to me and begged to written ^^; So, yeah. This ends Stormy Weather. Hope you have enjoyed it and hopefully you'll look to my other works, both Complete and WIP, and enjoy them as well.

Epilogue

Roxas was happy to have Axel back at his side as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, bringing him in tighter as he seemed to softly cry through his reunion with the man. Pulling away from him, he looked him in the face as he saw that the man was crying himself as they just embraced one another; it seemed that everything was as it should've been. Reno couldn't help but be proud for his brother making the right choice instead of the wrong choice as he saw his brother be forever happy with the choice he had made. In the months that followed after the near fatal mistake that had been made by Axel and Roxas' hit and miss run in with Axel's dad car, the two had made up and had taken the next step, vowing to love one another unconditionally in front of friends and family at the ceremony that Axel had been imagining. It had been thought that they would become united in matrimony but after all that had come down; it was questionable, but now…

"Come on Roxas, Axel's going to be waiting for you, what's the hold up?" Olette poked her head into Roxas' dressing room as she gave him a five minute warning.

Roxas softly sighed as he tried to work out his nervousness, "I'm almost ready, I'm just…man…I never knew this kind of thing could be so nerve wracking."

"I'm sure you'll do fine…"Leon leaned in against the doorway as Olette took the opportunity to slip away to be among the bridesmaids, "…You think you have something to worry about…I've got the same Wedding Day jitters as you."

"…Not helping, Dad…"Roxas nervously chuckled as he stepped out dressed in the outfit for his marriage to Axel, "Thanks."

Reno was checking in on his brother as he saw that he was trying to get himself together, going over his vows and what he was going to say to Roxas at the altar, "You should be an expert at what to say now after that "practice" run with Larxene," he was joking of course.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, very funny Reno," Axel was not in the mood for such cracks; the nightmare of nearly marrying Larxene had still been on his mind, "Roxas is the only one I want now, and that's who I'm going to marry…as frightening as this may be…I'm ready for it."

"You better be, because I'm not bailing you should you decide to run from all of this," Zack laughed from the doorway as he watched his son's talking amongst themselves.

Aerith lightly shoved her husband, "Be nice about it, Zack, this is suppose to be a happy day, not a day of criticism."

"Thanks Mom," Axel softly smiled as he heard the music starting up, "Well…let's do this."

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again_Cloud and Roxas were lead up to the Altar as their gushing grooms looked on in awed amazement at their significant others as they fought back shared feelings of ecstatic joy that this was happening; they had come so far and had faced so much, but now…

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my  
only hope

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and those that are invited guests of the Grooms and Brides, I welcome you all to this Church and to this Ceremony; what can we say about these two pairs," the Minister's hands waved out over the crowd and to the two odd pairs, "One pair has suffered through one living nightmare that would have utterly destroyed any other person, surviving through a near fatal life changing accident, but it has made their relationship just as strong.

They say that love is blind, but for these two men, I say, my the good Lord above forgive me for what I am about to say, I say, that love being blind is a load of crap. Even if one of them has taken to being, as the phrase, love being blind; he has managed to overcome all odds and here today he stands with the man at his side that has been with him through this whole time…"

"…Let us wed these two men…and then…" the Minister's eyes turned to Roxas and Axel, "…We shall marry off these two young men that…we all probably wish had settled this a month ago when our former Court Clerk nearly married this young man to the wrong person."

A soft wave of chuckles came from the congregation as Leon turned to Cloud, running his fingers over Cloud's fingers and turning Cloud's face to his with assistance so that the ceremony could proceed, "…Do you, Squall "Leon" Leonhart, take this man, Cloud Strife to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do have and to hold, through sickness and health; for better or worse, for richer or for poorer?"

Leon looked almost tearfully at Cloud as he shook his head, hands holding tightly onto Cloud's, "…I do…"

"Do you Cloud Strife---"

"I do!"

A soft chorus of chuckles erupted as Cloud answered all the questions in one fell swoop before the Minister could get out the words, "Okay then…Now, for our other couple…"

Roxas looked nervously up at Axel; he had put the man through a living Hell, one that could never match up to the one he had spent nearly 18 years living through, from conception, birth and through the several years of school to when his Mom had finally decided to clean herself up. Luck was on their side as Axel squeezed Roxas' hands as their eyes looked at one another as the Minister began the vows.

"Do you Roxas, take this man, Axel to be the one that you _only _spend your life with forever and ever from now on and stick by him no matter how much he screw up?" the Minister tried to not laugh as were the rest of the congregation.

Roxas bit his lower lip as he looked into Axel's emerald eyes, "…I would take him no matter what he does…"

"…Glad to hear it, Roxas," Axel choked back a happy sob in his throat as he kept in place as he waited for the Minister to just say the magic words, 'I now pronounce you Man and Wife, or whatever it is you two want to be, you may now kiss one another'.

_  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my  
only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back

Both sides of the family watched on with interest as they waited for the Minister to just pronounce them legally married, "…I won't hold anyone in suspense anymore, both parties may now kiss the other in their blissful marriage union, and I wish you all the best of luck for the future."

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my  
Only hope

The ceremony commenced without problems or any known problems that anyone could see, no one could complain that it wasn't exceptional and nothing could make it different; Axel and Roxas were happy, everyone was their one person they were meant to be with. As they softly floated across the dance floor at their reception, dancing to the soft wafting music that was filling around them; they were truly, madly, and completely happy. No one could dispute that.

"…So, where do we go from here…?" Roxas whispered softly as he rested his head against Axel's chest, their hands clasped tightly in one another's.

"Only time can tell…and the only thing I know is…you're my only hope…" Axel rested his head against the top of Roxas' as he started to softly hum along with the song.

Family and friends watched on in awe at the sight; it was magical, eclipsing; Cloud had softly worked his fingers into Leon's as he worked to stand up in front of the man, "Would you care to dance with me…Mr. Leonhart Strife?"

"I would be honored…Mr. Strife…" Leon softly chuckled as he followed his love slowly to the dance floor; it didn't take long for the others to take the lead as they headed to the dance floor to dance to the soft music.

Rinoa could only watch in pure and utter happy bliss as she watched her son dance with someone that made him happy; she couldn't be any more happier for him, he had done something she never would have given him credit for achieving. He had come a long ways from a start of utter and bliss Hell to achieving wings to fly above all utter disaster; they may have been clipped and his flight to happiness may have faltered for a time, but now, he had managed to rise above the flames and achieve what he wanted.

"The only other thing that could make all of this blissful, would be for my son and his new love to bear me a grandson, but that's just something one can only hope for…"Rinoa watched as Roxas seemed to floating on a faint cloud with wings of great joy and achievement seeming to radiate from his back, "It's merely a dream at this time…"

_We wish for our children to have all we didn't_

_We wish them to have all the best_

_And when we see that they have accomplished this…_

_Only then…_

_Can we stand back, and look and say…_

"_Good job…very good job…"_


End file.
